


Побочный эффект лекарства от смерти

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Politics, Single work, St Mungo's Hospital, past Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Написано по заявке с Believe_Fest, 11 тур, 2015 год: Люциус Малфой/Геллерт Гриндельвальд. АУ с победившим Гриндельвальдом. Кайзер Гриндельвальд прибывает в Британию, к нему приставлен молодой адъютант Люциус Малфой.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Harry Potter 2020: ББ-квест (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Непарный носкоед](https://captainw.diary.ru/), беты blay и Terra Celtika.

**Причал**

На причале властвовал ветер. Развевал полы мантии, запутывал волосы, швырял в лицо мелкую водяную пыль. Пытался сбить с ног. Люциус отворачивался в сторону и прятал лицо под капюшоном, но это мало помогало. Можно достать палочку и воспользоваться заклинанием от дождя и ветра. Будь Люциус один, он бы так и сделал. Как же — тьфу!.. — холодно. Волосы назойливо лезли в лицо; Люциус мотнул головой, но толку-то. Надо было хоть в хвост их собрать. И надеть мантию потеплее.

— А если он не прибудет?

— Это было бы крайне неучтиво, — отозвался лорд Волдеморт. Даже головы не повернул. — Не волнуйся, до назначенного времени еще четыре минуты.

Казалось, такие мелочи, как капризы погоды, его ничуть не тревожат. Будто каменное изваяние, невесть когда поставленное на этой пристани.

Люциус тоже попробовал вглядеться в серую даль. Ничего не разглядел. Волны, дождь, туман — и только-то. Что может измениться за четыре минуты? Закончится холод и пронизывающий ветер? Хоть бы размытый силуэт корабля на горизонте!..

И тут за их спинами раздался громкий хлопок. Люциус рывком обернулся, выхватил палочку и машинально заслонил собой Лорда. Но, кажется, это было излишним. Человек, появившийся на мокрых прибрежных камнях, не собирался нападать. Его слегка качнуло — обычное дело после перемещения с помощью портала, — но уже в следующий миг он восстановил равновесие и беспечно улыбнулся.

— Лорд Волдеморт, я полагаю?..

Лорд Волдеморт мягко отодвинул Люциуса в сторону и сделал шаг вперед.

— Герр Гриндельвальд. Добро пожаловать в Англию, ваше величество.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями.

Люциус не сводил глаз с незнакомца. Впрочем, незнакомцем он был лишь формально: герра Гриндельвальда, повелителя магической Германии, знали все. Его колдографии регулярно появлялись в газетах, герр Гриндельвальд был живой легендой всего магического мира. Но, конечно, Люциус впервые видел его своими глазами. Высокий, сухощавый, с костистым лицом, в темном плаще и неизменных белых перчатках. Короткие светлые волосы. Правый глаз — с бесцветной, точно выгоревшей радужкой.

О Мерлин, это и в самом деле он. Великий кайзер.

Герр Гриндельвальд тоже удостоил его вниманием, протянув руку для приветствия:

— А вы, молодой человек?..

— Люциус Малфой. — Он коротко кивнул. — К вашим услугам.

Ладонь кайзера даже сквозь тонкую кожу перчатки показалась ему ужасно горячей. Невероятно горячей на этом промозглом ветру. Кайзер тоже удивленно приподнял брови:

— Лорд Волдеморт, это дитя совсем замерзло. Возможно, нам стоит поискать более теплое место.

— Это не дитя, а один из моих наиболее верных последователей, — отозвался Лорд. — Но вы правы, ваше величество. Позвольте руку, я аппарирую.

Другой рукой лорд Волдеморт крепко сжал запястье Люциуса. Чуть ниже метки.

**Легенда о камне**

В гостиной штаб-квартиры Рыцарей Вальпургии сегодня было тесно и душно. На изящной антикварной козетке они еле умещались вдвоем. Эван Розье придвинулся совсем близко к Люциусу и шепнул, почти касаясь губами его щеки:

— Прекрати на него таращиться, Малфой! Ты выглядишь глупо.

Вместо ответа Люциус толкнул его локтем. Не таращиться?.. После того, что Эван ему сообщил? Как он сам-то себе это представляет?

Да ну, не может этого быть! Сто лет?.. Люциус вспомнил декана Слагхорна — тому тоже пару лет назад исполнилось сто, он даже отправил ему поздравления с цветами и коробкой конфет. Но декан вполне выглядел на свой возраст: тучный и лысый, с пышными усами, набрякшими веками и темными пигментными пятнами на кистях рук. Больше всего он любил проводить время в огромном древнем кресле, за бутылочкой сладкой наливки.

Герр Гриндельвальд не был похож на старика. Если бы не седина, он казался бы ровесником отца или лорда Волдеморта. Только, пожалуй, еще импозантнее. По-военному прямая спина, стройный стан, затянутый в черный мундир без каких-либо знаков отличия, и живые блестящие глаза. И когда он пожимал руку Люциусу, ладонь была крепкая и, если только можно так сказать о ладони, — очень уверенная.

Но главное — титул. У Люциуса скулы сводило от терпкой пряности этого слова. Он зажмурился, мысленно покатав его по языку: кайзер… Какая сила в таком коротком словечке. Какая власть. Есть ли в мире что-то притягательнее этой власти?

Но сто лет?.. Да ну, не может этого быть. Наверняка Розье что-то напутал.

Люциус опять уставился на Гриндельвальда. Тот как раз отошел от большой карты Британии, разложенной на столе, и качнул головой:

— Да, вы неплохо подготовились к этому сражению. И все-таки я скажу: вы слишком торопитесь, господа. Эта ошибка мне хорошо знакома.

Присутствующие недоуменно переглянулись. Лорд Волдеморт поднялся со своего места и подошел к высокопоставленному гостю.

— Прошу прощения, герр Гриндельвальд?..

— О, лорд Волдеморт, я сейчас объясню, — кайзер скрестил руки на груди. — Вы говорите о военном перевороте. В свое время в Германии мы именно так и действовали. Помните ли вы, чем это закончилось?

— Вы одержали победу.

— Нет, — он поморщился. — Совсем не так. Победа случилась спустя десять лет. Долгих лет… Нам следовало заручиться поддержкой большей части магического сообщества, прежде чем пытаться радикально решить вопрос с магглами. Вы сейчас стоите в той же отправной точке, лорд Волдеморт. Можете ли вы точно сказать, что большинство магов — с вами?

Лорд Волдеморт помрачнел.

— Они будут с нами. А те, кто нет… Они очень пожалеют об этом.

— Допустим. Однако сейчас гораздо выгоднее будет обратиться не к плети, а к прянику. Или как у вас говорят? Морковка и палка?.. Так вот, морковка будет значительно эффективнее. К чему Англии идти по стопам Германии и повторять все наши ошибки, если вы можете существенно сократить путь?

Лорд Волдеморт, помедлив, кивнул:

— Мы слушаем вас, ваше величество.

— Есть способ расколоть магическое общество гораздо быстрее и надежнее, чем при помощи террора. Хотя террор — это, конечно, весело. Не так ли? — Гриндельвальд вдруг подмигнул Беллатрикс и улыбнулся. Зубы у него тоже были прекрасные, белые и ровные, вовсе не стариковские. — Но вам не потребуется заливать улицы кровью. Кровь отвращает многие слабые сердца. Раскол в обществе произойдет не извне, а изнутри. Идеология и экономика. Мы лишь дадим обывателям кое-что столь желанное, от чего они не смогут отказаться. То, за что они готовы будут драться, и ради чего сами разделятся на агнцев и козлищ.

— И что же это, ваше величество? — нетерпеливо спросила Беллатрикс.

— Я говорю о бессмертии.

В комнате воцарилась недоверчивая тишина.

Люциус украдкой разглядывал герра Гриндельвальда. Известно, что беспощаднее всего выдают возраст руки. Вздувшиеся вены, старческие веснушки... Но перчаток кайзер так и не снял. На всех официальных портретах и колдографиях он непременно был в перчатках. Интересно, он что-то прячет от посторонних взглядов или просто такой приверженец моды времен своей молодости?..

Неожиданное всеобщее молчание заставило Люциуса поднять голову и оглядеться. Что он пропустил?

Кайзер явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом и не торопился с пояснениями. Наконец лорд Волдеморт уточнил:

— Я не ослышался? Бессмертие?..

— Вы не ослышались, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд.

И тут заговорили все разом, словно рухнула глухая стена, до того скрывавшая все звуки:

— Но как?..

— Разве это возможно?

— Это несерьезно! Разве что для желтой прессы…

Гриндельвальду достаточно было приподнять ладонь, чтобы голоса вновь стихли.

— Без желтой прессы не обойдется, — заверил он. — Разумеется, это невозможно. Но это станет возможным. Хотя бы ненадолго. На год, на два… Этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы установить в Британии власть магов.

— Как? — жестко спросил лорд Волдеморт.

Гриндельвальд опять выдержал паузу, достаточную, чтобы собеседник успел осознать неуместность своего тона.

— Что вам известно о Николасе Фламеле?

— То же, что и всем, — лорд Волдеморт опять понизил голос до бархатистых тонов, словно извиняясь за несдержанность. — Он известен как единственный создатель философского камня. Говорили, что он достиг бессмертия при помощи своего эликсира жизни. Но около полусотни лет назад он бесследно исчез, и с тех пор ничего не было слышно ни о нем, ни о камне. Вероятно, он все же умер.

— Мне девяносто шесть лет. Сорок восемь лет назад я встретился с Николасом Фламелем, — бесстрастно сообщил Гриндельвальд. — И после этого никто больше его не видел. Вы правы, лорд Волдеморт, он умер.

«Девяносто шесть. И правда, почти сто», — разочарованно подытожил Люциус, прежде чем успел подумать еще о чем-то. Но мгновением позже его настигло осознание. Философский камень? Эликсир жизни?..

— Так это не легенда! — выразил общую мысль Уолден Макнейр, не удержав восторженного восклицания.

— Допустим, это действительно легенда. Но ничто не мешает ей быть правдой.

— А камень хранится у вас?

Гриндельвальд вынул из нагрудного кармана маленькую черную коробочку. Щелкнул замочный механизм. Камень выпал на обтянутую белой лайкой ладонь.

Крупный, нестерпимо-красный, больше всего он был похож на рубин круглой огранки. Камень притягивал взгляды: в конце концов, он заключал в себе не только немыслимую ценность и трехсотлетнюю историю. В нем была спрятана сама жизнь.

Дав собравшимся пару минут полюбоваться на философский камень, кайзер снова спрятал его в коробочку и убрал в карман.

— Но дело не в камне, — продолжил он, словно и не было никакой паузы. — Хочу вам напомнить, господа: я не обещаю действительного бессмертия. Во всяком случае, для всех. Достаточно и того, что люди в это поверят. Это мы обсудим позже. Я не рискну задерживать вас сверх необходимого. Только еще один небольшой вопрос, лорд Волдеморт. Свой эскорт я оставил в Берлине. Вы можете одолжить мне кого-нибудь из своих бойцов?

У Люциуса по позвоночнику холодок пробежал. Он и сам не заметил, как вытянулся в тугую звонкую струну и впился глазами в кайзера.

— Вам нужен адъютант? — переспросил лорд Волдеморт.

— Да. Человек, который умеет управляться с документами и четко выполнять приказы. Может быть, у вас уже есть кандидат на роль будущего министра магии? Если, конечно, вы не планируете упразднить эту должность. Его лицо будет часто мелькать в газетах, это был бы неплохой рекламный ход.

— Хм. Я пока не заглядывал так далеко.

— Чистокровный английский юноша с безупречными манерами. Желательно симпатичный, это упростит задачу.

Люциус почувствовал на своей щеке взгляд лорда Волдеморта, как ощутил бы прохладное дуновение. И тут же осознал с налетом горечи на языке: нет, не позволит. Не отдаст свою игрушку, пусть даже надоевшую и брошенную.

— Думаю, вам отлично подойдет для этого Эван Розье… или Люциус Малфой, — через короткую паузу отозвался лорд Волдеморт. — Но Люциус нужен мне здесь: он управляет всеми финансовыми делами организации.

На этот раз Эван ткнул Люциуса под ребро и вскочил с неудобной козетки:

— Мой Лорд, но я же ничего не смыслю в документации! Бумаги, отчеты… Да еще должность министра! Для вас я готов перебить всех магглов в Британии, но умоляю, только не это! — закончил он с очаровательной озорной гримасой и уселся обратно, опять задев Люциуса локтем.

Лорд Волдеморт едва заметно поморщился.

Люциус тоже решился вставить реплику:

— Мой Лорд, уверяю вас, финансы не пострадают. Я вполне управлюсь с ними и в свободное время.

— Не думаю, что у вас в ближайшие несколько месяцев появится свободное время, мой юный друг, — заметил кайзер. — Но мне тоже кажется, что вы блестяще справитесь с этой работой. И потом, кажется, вы немного старше мистера Розье? А возраст будущего министра тоже имеет значение. По крайней мере, для консерваторов.

— Что ж, — лорд Волдеморт предпочел скрыть неудовольствие за дружелюбным смешком. — Если всех это устраивает, пусть так и будет. Однако вы правы, герр Гриндельвальд, уже поздно. Думаю, на этом собрание можно закончить. Детали мы обсудим в узком кругу.

Гостиная наполнилась рокотом голосов и шумом отодвигаемых стульев. Эван опять придвинулся к Люциусу, чтобы сказать ему на ухо сквозь этот равномерный гул:

— Цени! Ради тебя, Малфой, я выставил себя полным дураком! И все равно это напрасная жертва, твой великолепный кайзер наверняка импотент.

— При чем тут его потенция? — негромко возмутился Люциус. — И вообще, с чего ты это взял?

— Ты серьезно? Открой глаза, Малфой! «Симпатичный чистокровный юноша». Так выражается только моя престарелая тетушка Кло, которую уже никто никогда не сможет заподозрить в чем-либо непристойном.

— Розье, ты бредишь. Да он вообще иностранец! Так что все твои языковые изыскания…

— Люциус, задержись на минуту, — вполголоса велел лорд Волдеморт из другого конца гостиной, но услышали его все присутствующие. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

И Люциус прикусил язык на полуслове. Эван молча сжал его ладонь. А враждебный взгляд, что метнула в него Беллатрикс, обжег почти настоящим огнем. Нет, швыряться проклятиями в присутствии повелителя она бы не рискнула, но на всякий случай следует быть осторожнее.

Лорд Волдеморт решил удостоить бывшего фаворита встречи наедине. Давно такого не случалось.

***

Свечи в кабинете зажигать не стали — вполне хватало света от огня в камине. Их кресла были сдвинуты совсем близко, так, что лорд Волдеморт мог постоянно, будто случайно, касаться руки Люциуса. Как прежде. Люциус вдруг сообразил, что все время пытается уловить внутри это трепещущее ощущение — «как прежде». Недоверчивая надежда и счастье — такое безбрежное, что не умещается в груди.

Но не загоралось, не вспыхивало. И Люциус оставил попытки вдохнуть жизнь в давнее воспоминание. Некромантия — это не по его части.

— В последнее время мы с тобой слишком отдалились друг от друга, — в голосе Лорда звучала приглушенная грусть. — Я сожалею об этом.

— Я тоже, мой Лорд, — отозвался он без упрека.

Конечно, Люциус не рассчитывал на серьезные чувства со стороны своего господина. Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Кажется, этот головокружительный роман уложился всего-то в неделю. Впрочем, спасибо и за то, что было. Мог ли он вообще тогда рассуждать здраво: восторженный мотылек, которого поманили обещанием настоящего, большого огня…

Лорд Волдеморт взял его за руку:

— Ты должен быть очень осторожен с этим человеком, Люциус. Герр Гриндельвальд не просто так считается самым опасным и сильным магом нашего времени.

— Но ведь он — наш союзник. Разве не так? — Люциус почти шептал. Ладонь лорда Волдеморта, казалось, обжигала, хотя совсем не была горячей.

— Да, конечно. Но зачем ему это нужно?

— Но… Мой Лорд, разве у нас не общие цели?

Он усмехнулся:

— Да, у нас общие убеждения и, наверное, схожие цели. Но достаточная ли это причина, чтобы великий кайзер лично прибыл в Британию и принял участие в нашей борьбе? Заметь, Люциус, это не просто поддержка. Это уже готовая стратегия и тщательно обдуманные планы. Гриндельвальд совсем не прост. А сегодняшняя встреча на причале? Зачем это было нужно, если он прибыл порталом? Не понимаю… Что бы ни было у него на уме, я уверен, что он попытается сделать тебя своим соглядатаем и помощником.

— Мой Лорд! — не отнимая своей ладони, Люциус стремительно выскользнул из кресла и оказался на коленях перед ним. — Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы повредить вам!

— Я знаю, Люциус, — лорд Волдеморт сам выпустил его руку и мягко взял его за подбородок. Погладил большим пальцем ямку под нижней губой. — Знаю. У меня нет оснований сомневаться в твоей преданности.

Они впервые за долгое время были так близко, и Люциус на мгновение вообразил, будто сейчас что-то произойдет. Лорд наклонится к его лицу, и губы его опять будут прохладными, гладкими, солоноватыми на вкус. Как внезапно нахлынувшая морская волна. Собьют с ног и утащат в пучину — ошеломленного, бессильного…

Давно забытое ощущение.

Лорд Волдеморт отпустил его подбородок.

— Но кайзеру это неизвестно, — продолжил он, словно и не было никакой паузы. — Он видит в тебе просто амбициозного английского юнца. Вне всякого сомнения, он попытается выведать у тебя все, что только получится. Будь начеку.

— Я постараюсь, — выдохнул Люциус, все еще не восстановив дыхание после неслучившегося поцелуя. — Но разговоры о министерском кресле… Это же не всерьез?

Лорд Волдеморт приподнял брови:

— Отчего же? Мне будет нужен свой человек на этой должности. И разве я могу кого-то назвать своим человеком с большей уверенностью, чем тебя?

— Это большая честь… — пробормотал Люциус.

— Однако до этого еще далеко. А сейчас тебе следует держать глаза открытыми. У герра Гриндельвальда много секретов, которыми он не торопится делиться.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, мой Лорд.

— Все? — переспросил он, прищурившись. — Это было бы кстати. Говорят, его величество неравнодушен к молодым мужчинам.

***

Интересно, угадал ли он. Малфой? Или все же Розье?

Видение было ярким, но коротким, как вспышка молнии: взлохмаченный белобрысый юнец вскидывает над головой Старшую палочку. Геллерт не разглядел как следует лицо мальчишки, зато успел заметить на мгновение серебристые переливы изнанки мантии, под которой он исчез, словно растворился в воздухе.

Малфой? Или Розье?

Кто их разберет. Они так похожи. Оба светловолосые, юные, оба состоят в ближнем круге лорда Волдеморта. Кто же из них?

Пусть будет Малфой. Он сам так и летит на пламя. А если Геллерт ошибся, у него еще будет время исправиться. Философский камень оставляет солидный запас времени на исправление ошибок.

***

Насчет мантии Люциус так долго сомневался, что едва не опоздал к завтраку.

Сам кайзер носит простой черный мундир, в талии туго перехваченный ремнем. Мундир с серебряными пуговицами и окантовкой из серебристого шелкового шнура, но без каких-либо дополнительных украшений. Стоит ли Люциусу тоже ограничиться строгой черной мантией или это неважно? Черная мантия без кружев, классического прямого покроя, у Люциуса была всего одна, и он надевал ее разве что на похороны. Будет ли этот наряд уместен на службе у великого мага?

Люциус все-таки надел «похоронную» мантию и повертелся в ней перед большим зеркалом в гардеробной.

Ну что тут скажешь. Скучно. Уныло. И навевает мысли о школе: в Хогвартсе был принят именно такой покрой мантий.

Он опять по пояс погрузился в глубины шкафа и вынырнул оттуда уже с другой мантией в руках. Тоже черная, но приталенная, с суженным рукавом, двойным рядом пуговиц и высоким воротником. Совсем другое дело. В ней Люциус уже не напоминал сам себе школьника, а выглядел элегантным молодым мужчиной. Во всяком случае, не мальчиком!

Люциус поправил волосы, еще раз окинул удовлетворенным взглядом свое отражение и отправился завтракать.

— Собираешься на свидание? — отец сделал маленький глоток и добавил в чай еще молока. — Ты же говорил, что кайзер берет тебя в адъютанты и с сегодняшнего утра ты приступаешь к службе?

— Так и есть, — Люциус влюбленными глазами смотрел на свою тарелку. Омлет с грибами только что сошел со сковороды. Он дышал жаром, шипел, пузырился и источал умопомрачительный запах.

— Стало быть, твое свидание — это его величество?

— Именно, — Люциус разрезал омлет, наколол кусочек на вилку и отправил его в рот. И даже зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Ты меня удивляешь, сын. Он настолько хорош?

— Мм-м… Угу, — не прекращая жевать, отозвался Люциус.

Абраксас Малфой удивленно приподнял брови, но промолчал, позволяя сыну спокойно поесть.

— Он совершенно необыкновенный, — пояснил Люциус, едва снова смог говорить. — Представляешь, ему девяносто шесть лет, а он выглядит не старше тебя! И никакой вычурности, никакого пафоса. А ведь он кайзер! Верховный правитель своей страны.

— еще недавно ты так же горячо восхищался лордом Волдемортом.

— Да, знаю. И я по-прежнему считаю, что он — великий маг. Но он не единственный такой на свете... Хотя раньше я так и думал.

— Власть — это так притягательно, верно, Люци? — Абраксас усмехнулся. — Но в эту игру ты еще успеешь наиграться. А что насчет свадьбы? Помолвка была почти год назад, тянуть ни к чему.

Люциус вздохнул.

— Слишком много дел. Сейчас у меня совсем не будет времени на женитьбу. Судя по планам лорда Волдеморта и его величества, события будут развиваться стремительно.

— Мистер Блэк вряд ли оценит такую задержку.

— Я поговорю с ним и с Нарциссой. Она точно поймет, она умница.

— Хотелось бы надеяться. Итак, если кайзер берет тебя в адъютанты, не устроить ли нам прием по случаю его визита? Или его величество прибыл в Англию неофициально?

— Я не уверен. В газетах еще не объявляли.

— Спроси, — предложил Абраксас, промокая углы рта салфеткой. — Даже если он откажется, твоя инициатива может ему понравиться.

— Или наоборот. Он старый и опытный политик, всякого успел навидаться. А вдруг он терпеть не может подхалимов?

— Все любят лесть. Конечно, грубая и неуклюжая лесть оставляет неприятное ощущение, что тебя держат за дурака. Но твой щенячий влюбленный взгляд выглядит очень убедительно.

— Ты бы поверил?

— Если бы на меня так смотрел юноша твоих лет? — Абраксас сощурился. — Во всяком случае, мне бы это польстило. Я не говорю, что немедленно усыновил бы его, а тебя лишил наследства, хотя… Как знать, как знать.

Люциус возмущенно фыркнул и бросил в чай четыре кусочка колотого сахара вместо трех.

**Беседы о вечности**

— Я знаю, что именно всем вам хочется от меня услышать прежде всего. — Герру Гриндельвальду не было необходимости повышать голос. Его и так все слушали, затаив дыхание. — Бессмертие. Действительно ли оно достижимо, или это только красивая сказка? Допустим, бессмертие возможно. Это не миф. Но дать его всем магам мира или хотя бы всей Британии — это утопия.

— Но, если я правильно понял, — поморщившись, уточнил лорд Волдеморт, — вы предлагаете строить кампанию именно на обещании бессмертия.

— Обещать мы можем, — улыбка у кайзера была очень обаятельная и чуть лукавая. — В этом-то и фокус. Мы даже можем дать им эликсир жизни.

— Боюсь, я вас не понимаю, герр Гриндельвальд.

— Стоит вам прийти к власти, и дальше в камне уже не будет необходимости. Он нужен лишь на первых порах, чтобы завоевать всеобщую любовь. Мистер Малфой, пометьте у себя. Нам нужен репортер.

Люциус перекинул страничку в блокноте и красивым почерком вывел: «репортер».

— Человек с легким пером, убедительным слогом и любовью к деньгам, — продолжил кайзер. — Впрочем, последнее необязательно. Вместо денег он может любить самого себя или свою популярность, это не имеет значения. Лорд Волдеморт, у вас есть такой человек?

Прикормленных журналистов у организации не было, иначе Люциус знал бы. Но Лорд Волдеморт не спешил признаться в этом.

— Отыскать подходящего репортера не составит труда. Все они честолюбивы.

— Но далеко не все талантливы.

Август Руквуд встал со своего места:

— Если позволите, мой Лорд... Кажется, я знаю человека, который нам подойдет. В Хогвартсе вместе со мной училась некая Рита Скитер. Мастерски распускала самые невероятные сплетни про тех, кто ей чем-то не угодил. Потом она работала в «Ежедневном Пророке», но очень недолго — ее уволили за публикацию непроверенной информации. Однако тогдашнему редактору «Пророка» это тоже стоило места, а репутация министра магии изрядно пошатнулась.

«Рита Скитер» — записал Люциус в блокноте.

— Звучит неплохо, — признал лорд Волдеморт, одобрительно кивая Руквуду. — Можешь найти ее?

— Конечно, мой Лорд. Займусь немедленно, — и Август снова опустился на стул.

— Блестяще, — подытожил Гриндельвальд. — Сначала в желтой прессе появляется слух о том, что одна оппозиционная партия раскрыла секрет бессмертия.

— В это никто не поверит.

— Допустим. Подобная информация не вызовет доверия, — согласился Гриндельвальд. — Но кто-то прочтет и кто-то запомнит. Чуть позже уже в другом, более солидном издании выйдет статья о перспективном исследовании, финансируемом партией консерваторов, и о том, какие радужные горизонты это исследование откроет перед обществом. Постоянно звучат слова «здоровье» и «долголетие». В это время бульварные листки уже на все голоса кричат о вечной жизни. Упоминают и Фламеля, и философский камень, и мое имя. Потом, когда публика должным образом подготовлена и разогрета, наконец появляется сам эликсир жизни. Конечно, так его называть не стоит, нужно будет придумать какое-нибудь звучное название…

— И как же он появится? — поинтересовался лорд Волдеморт.

Не нужно было обладать особой наблюдательностью, чтобы заметить: он не слишком-то то счастлив довольствоваться второй ролью в собственном доме. У организации должен быть один лидер. Но сейчас все выглядело так, словно лорда Волдеморта потеснили с этого места.

Будь на месте Геллерта Гриндельвальда менее великий маг, он бы дорого заплатил за свою ошибку. Но кайзер, казалось, не замечал никакой двусмысленности.

— Мы предложим всем волшебникам старше ста лет попробовать это зелье. Я убежден, что многие согласятся. Лучше всего, чтобы представление состоялось в больнице. Старики примут эликсир в присутствии колдомедиков, тем останется только констатировать, что пациенты на глазах становятся бодрее и будто бы моложе. Да, вы же еще не в курсе: самый первый прием зелья действительно выглядит очень эффектно. Кожа разглаживается, морщины уменьшаются, глаза и волосы становятся ярче, словно человек сразу сбросил лет десять. Этот эффект проходит за пару дней, но для помпезной презентации времени хватит.

— А потом? — опять уточнил лорд Волдеморт.

Кайзер усмехнулся:

— Потом — самое интересное. За весь год ни один маг из принявших зелье не умрет от старости. И наш репортер постарается, чтобы об этом узнали все. Многим людям этого уже хватит, чтобы поверить в бессмертие. А все остальное они сделают сами.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вечная жизнь для всех — это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, все это понимают. Нужно будет объяснить обществу, что возможности Философского камня вовсе не безграничны. При его помощи можно получить лишь строго установленное количество эликсира в год, и это обходится совсем не дешево. А что это означает?.. Это, в свою очередь, значит, что и число магов, которых мы можем облагодетельствовать этим зельем, тоже ограничено.

— И сколько же человек в год смогут получить эликсир?

— А вот тут начинается самая лучшая часть. Чем чище кровь у мага, тем меньше зелья ему требуется для поддержания жизненной энергии. И наоборот. Полукровке потребуется доза в два раза больше, чем чистокровному магу. В условиях дефицита это означает, что придется выбирать, кого мы сможем напоить этим зельем — двоих чистокровных магов или одного полукровку? Магическое сообщество должно сделать этот выбор, и я практически уверен в том, каким он будет.

Брови лорда Волдеморта на миг сошлись — но потом высокий чистый лоб вновь разгладился.

— А что с грязнокровками?

— Ах да, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. Неторопливо сплел пальцы. — Что за дивный мир. На грязнокровок зелье и вовсе не действует. Отныне каждый чистокровный или полукровка, заключая смешанный брак, будет знать, что сам-то он практически бессмертен, и его дети — тоже, а вот супруг — обычный смертный человек.

— Это правда?

— Неважно. Правда — всего лишь то, что пишут в газетах. А во всех газетах напишут именно то, что нужно нам. Как вы думаете, насколько это изменит политику в стране?

— Я думаю, радикально.

— Блестяще. Вам никому больше не нужно будет объяснять истинность ваших воззрений. Люди прочувствуют это на своей шкуре.

— А потом? Вы сказали, потом камень будет не нужен?

— Потом у вас уже будет совсем другая страна. Управляемая сильными, чистокровными магами. А все остальные должны будут узнать свое истинное место. Возможно, через пару лет Философский камень будет уничтожен группой фанатиков, противников нового строя. Ведь в любом обществе существует оппозиция, на которую можно списать что угодно, верно? И заметьте — никакого террора.

Лорд Волдеморт слегка улыбнулся.

— Однако немного крови все-таки не помешает, как вы полагаете?

— Лорд Волдеморт? — кайзер с любопытством взглянул на него.

— Ничего. Есть одна мысль, мы сможем обсудить ее позже. Значит, в первую очередь запускаем слух о бессмертии. Что еще?

— Мне нужна вся информация о британских магах. Полные списки: имя, возраст и статус крови. Чтобы правильно создать дефицит эликсира, мы должны точно знать количество стариков, которые получат его в первую очередь, и рассчитать необходимое количество зелья. И во сколько это обойдется. Точные цифры внушают доверие.

— Яксли?

Корбан Яксли вот уже пятый год работал в отделе магического правопорядка. После короткого раздумья он кивнул:

— Да, мой Лорд. Я смогу достать списки.

— Как скоро?

— Думаю, в течение недели.

— Превосходно, — лорд Волдеморт одарил его мимолетной одобрительной улыбкой. — Но все-таки, герр Гриндельвальд, какое количество эликсира мы сможем получить в действительности?

— Столько, сколько нужно.

— То есть возможности камня безграничны?

— Они ограничены только моей волей, — ровно отозвался кайзер.

Его голос прозвучал вполне обычно, но у Люциуса вдруг мурашки пробежали по загривку. Или ему только показалось, или герр Гриндельвальд действительно решил напомнить английским друзьям, кем он является на самом деле. Не универсальным заклинанием для решения чужих проблем. Не добродушным меценатом. Глупо было бы сомневаться: у кайзера есть свои интересы в Англии, и горе тому, кто встанет на его пути — умышленно или нет.

Люциус прикусил нижнюю губу. А он-то все утро переживал, какую мантию надеть. Неужели это не очевидно — Геллерту Гриндельвальду плевать на все мантии Люциуса Малфоя вместе взятые. Чего стоят эти глупости с высоты его величия?

— Значит, это вопрос исключительно стратегии? — лорд Волдеморт не заметил напряженности в ответе кайзера. А может, сделал вид.

— Именно так.

— Ваши возможности поистине безграничны, герр Гриндельвальд. Значит, сейчас нам необходим свой человек в прессе и полные списки магического населения, — подвел он итог. — Неделя — это максимальный срок, желательно решить насущные вопросы как можно скорее.

— Вы позволите, мой Лорд? — Люциус шагнул вперед и чуть в сторону из-за плеча кайзера. — Ваше величество. Мой отец хотел бы устроить прием в честь вашего прибытия в Англию. Если вы окажете нам такую честь…

Гриндельвальд и лорд Волдеморт обменялись взглядами.

— Я не возражаю, — кайзер легко двинул плечами. — Пожалуй, это хорошая мысль. И отличный повод представить вас публике в качестве моего адъютанта, мистер Малфой. Передайте своему отцу благодарность. Дату приема он может назначить на свое усмотрение.

Люциус уже привычно потянулся к блокноту.

**Знакомство**

— Хотите чаю, мистер Малфой?

Люциус взглянул за окно и согласился. День выдался долгий, а пообедать ему сегодня не удалось. Вместо этого пришлось отправиться в Гринготтс. Однако теперь уже начинало смеркаться, и Люциус не представлял себе, когда сможет наконец поужинать. Гриндельвальд поднял телефонную трубку и заказал в номер чай на двоих. Маггловская техника его совершенно не смущала. Интересно, подумал Люциус, а у себя в Германии, где магглы давно уже находятся под контролем магов и даже живут в строго отведенных для них местах — там он тоже так снисходителен к маггловской культуре?

Кайзер предпочел остановиться в гостинице в центре Лондона, хотя представители многих старинных родов были бы счастливы принимать его у себя. Гостиница была небольшая, очень уютная, и персонал самый что ни на есть высококлассный, но с домовиками им, конечно, не сравниться. Странный выбор жилья для великого мага...

Герр Гриндельвальд, коротко извинившись, вышел из комнаты, и Люциус оказался предоставлен сам себе. Он прошелся по комнате, выглянул из окна. Остановился у камина.

На каминной полке лежала волшебная палочка причудливой формы. Люциус никогда прежде не видел таких. Она выглядела одновременно и очень старой, потертой, и оттого хрупкой, будто ее сделали не из дерева, а из очень тонкого фарфора — и невыразимо мощной и грозной. Такая палочка могла принадлежать только поистине великому волшебнику.

Люциус осторожно протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее хотя бы кончиком пальца.

— Не стоит этого делать, мальчик, — резко сказал Гриндельвальд за его спиной. — Ни к чему трогать чужие вещи.

Люциус дернулся так, словно его поймали на чем-то крайне позорном, и почувствовал, что стремительно, неудержимо краснеет.

— Ваше величество, я вовсе не собирался… — торопливо заговорил он, обернувшись. — Я просто не ожидал… Пожалуйста, простите. Я не должен был так поступать.

Кайзер стоял уже перед ним, почти вплотную. Он положил ладонь на ключицу Люциусу, в каком-то дюйме от горла. От ладони веяло силой и опасностью. Люциус нервно сглотнул, дернув кадыком.

— Мистер Малфой, вы так милы и очаровательны, — доверительно сказал кайзер. — Но в вашем возрасте уже следует знать, что некоторые вещи могут быть очень опасны. Смертельно опасны. С этой игрушкой вам не совладать.

— Да, ваше величество, — пробормотал Люциус, упершись взглядом в носки своих ботинок. — Простите.

— Будет очень жаль, если ваше юное свежее личико окажется изуродованным, верно? Запекшаяся корка крови и пепла вместо этой нежной кожи…

Люциус зябко пошевелил плечами. Угроза весьма прозрачная, но страх был не главным чувством. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такой стыд. Даже преподаватели в Хогвартсе были более снисходительны. А Люциус-то начал думать, что действительно симпатичен кайзеру…

Но Гриндельвальд не собирался продолжать. Он убрал руку с плеча Люциуса и сказал вполголоса:

— Рад, что мы прояснили этот вопрос в самом начале. Нам придется довольно долго и тесно взаимодействовать. И раз уж так сложилось, напомните мне, пожалуйста, свое имя.

Люциус недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Мое имя?

— Мне очень неловко, — никакой неловкости, впрочем, на лице кайзера не отражалось, — но я не запомнил, как вас зовут. Не могу же я все время называть вас «мистер Малфой». Как вы полагаете?

До этого момента Люциус полагал, что герр Гриндельвальд всего лишь хочет продемонстрировать уважительное отношение к своему адъютанту. Но и этой иллюзии ему не оставили.

— Меня зовут Люциус, — сообщил он без выражения. — Но вы можете называть меня, как вам угодно, ваше величество.

— Люциус. В самом деле, как я мог забыть, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Красивое имя. Вам подходит. Однако что же мы стоим, садитесь.

Он неспешно и осторожно опустился в одно из массивных низких кресел напротив камина, и Люциус опять невольно вспомнил о его возрасте.

— Благодарю вас, — сам он сел в другое кресло, но смотрел по-прежнему в сторону.

— Скажите, Люциус. До меня доходил слух, что у вашего Лорда есть молодой любовник, кто-то из ближнего круга. — Гриндельвальд закинул ногу на ногу. — Простите мое любопытство. Вы или мистер Розье?

Такого поворота Люциус не ожидал. Об этом не знал даже Эван. Может быть, догадывался, что Лорд мог и поощрить его восторженное обожание… Но вслух они об этом никогда не говорили.

Он наконец поднял растерянный взгляд на кайзера, но не смог и рта раскрыть.

— О, — Гриндельвальд разглядывал его с интересом. — Почему-то я был уверен, что слухи врут. Не могу себе представить, чтобы лорду Волдеморту были интересны отношения такого рода. Но, возможно, ему просто нравится покорность?

О да. Ему нравилась покорность.

— Вы ошибаетесь, ваше величество, — Люциус хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал твердо. — Ваш источник не так уж надежен.

— Полно вам, Люциус. Неужто вы этого стыдитесь? Не слишком-то лестно для вашего повелителя, вы не находите?

— Я не стыжусь. — Он не лгал. В обществе было не принято говорить вслух о слишком близких отношениях между двумя мужчинами, но лорд Волдеморт всегда стоял выше любых правил приличия. По крайней мере, для Люциуса. — Наша связь была очень недолгой. И с тех пор прошло больше двух лет. Вряд ли теперь это имеет какое-то значение.

Гриндельвальд пристально посмотрел на Люциуса — и вдруг протянул ладонь, мягко коснулся его щеки, словно погладил.

— Ну что за глупости вы говорите. Разве он так просто вас отпустит?

В дверь номера постучали. Это наконец-то принесли чай.

***

— Вы любите покрепче или наоборот? — кайзер взял чайник за ручку. Даже в своем номере он не снимал перчаток.

— Позвольте, я сам разолью, — попробовал возразить Люциус.

Но Гриндельвальд качнул головой:

— Лучше разожгите камин. В Англии отвратительный климат, а в октябре он особенно невыносим.

В этом Люциус готов был с ним непатриотично согласиться. Он и сам не любил промозглую сырость. Небольшие сухие поленья были аккуратно уложены в камин, так что Люциусу оставалось лишь воспользоваться Инсендио. Когда он вернулся к чайному столику, кайзер уже разлил чай по чашкам.

— Вам с молоком?

— Нет. Только сахар.

— А я думал, в Англии все пьют чай с молоком. Моя тетушка Батильда только так его и пьет. Кстати, я совсем забыл ее навестить. Нужно отметить в планах на следующее воскресенье.

Люциус кивнул и сделал глоток. Чай был прекрасен. Как раз то, что нужно сейчас — выпить горячего чаю и посидеть, протянув ноги к огню.

— Устали, Люциус? — участливо спросил Гриндельвальд.

Люциусу вовсе не хотелось выглядеть изнеженным юнцом, но неожиданно для себя он согласился:

— Да, немного.

— И наверняка проголодались. — Гриндельвальд придвинул ближе к нему блюдо с печеньем. — Но я пока не могу отпустить вас домой. Мне нужно знать, какие поручения дал вам ваш Лорд. Шпионить за мной? Докладывать ему о моей переписке? Украсть камень? Люциус, вы очень милый мальчик, но если потребуется, я уничтожу вас без малейшего раздумья.

Люциус догадывался, что это не шутка. Но почему-то это предупреждение напугало его гораздо меньше, чем неявная угроза на собрании. И этого было недостаточно, чтобы лишить его аппетита.

— Он велел мне быть с вами осторожным и постараться побольше узнать о палочке и о Философском камне, — ответил Люциус и немедленно откусил половину печенья.

— И только-то? И даже не приказывал вам соблазнить меня для этого?

Люциус едва не поперхнулся. Торопливо прожевал, чтобы ответить.

— Намекнул. Прямого приказа не было.

— И что же, попытаетесь?

Люциус медленно покачал головой.

— Отчего же? — насмешливо уточнил кайзер.

— Вряд ли это возможно. Вы из тех людей, что сами берут все, что им нужно… Ваше величество.

Гриндельвальд коротко хмыкнул.

— «Величество» оставим для официальных переговоров. Раз уж я зову вас по имени, то и вы можете делать то же самое. Разумеется, только наедине.

Люциус поднял на него ошеломленный взгляд и потряс головой:

— Это ни к чему, герр Гриндельвальд.

— Нет, так тоже слишком скучно, — отмел он возражение. — Геллерт.

— Но я не могу…

— Вам не нравится мое имя?

— Нравится. Однако я…

— Повторите, — потребовал он.

И Люциусу пришлось с неловкой улыбкой повторить:

— Геллерт.

— Видите, это так просто. Однако вот что я еще хотел узнать, — кайзер выпрямил спину и переплел пальцы, хрустнув суставами. — Почему-то никто об этом не спрашивает, все молчат. Неужели еще не поняли? Особенно это должно быть важно для таких, как вы, Люциус… Что вам даст бессмертие ваших отцов?

— О чем вы, ваше величество?

— Вы никогда не станете хозяином поместья и не получите доступа к фамильным сейфам, если отец по-прежнему будет крепким и сильным магом. Наследник не получит своего наследства прежде смерти отца. Философский камень ставит под угрозу ваше будущее.

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Я не стремлюсь скорее завладеть наследством.

— Допустим. А через двадцать, пятьдесят, сто лет? Когда у вас появятся собственные дети, а потом и внуки?

— Не знаю. Мне всего-то двадцать два года. Откуда же мне знать, что будет через сотню лет, — легкомысленно отозвался Люциус. — Сейчас я люблю своего отца и не хочу его терять.

— Удивительно. Никогда бы не подумал, что вы в самом деле не задумывались о подобных вещах.

— Но все-таки… — Люциус умолк на полуслове. Кивнул на свою чашку: — Веритасерум, да?

— Не совсем. Состав немного другой, но общий принцип действия схож. К моему сожалению, у вас очень скоро разболится голова и завтра вы ни слова не вспомните из нашей беседы.

Люциус не знал, что сказать. Конечно, Гриндельвальд ему не доверяет. Не в его возрасте, не с его опытом быть наивным простаком. Но так цинично сообщить о зелье правды в чашке собеседника… Проще было бы только прямо сказать, что Люциуса он ни во что не ставит.

— Однако не будем терять времени, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Скажите мне, Люциус, что вы знаете о Дарах Смерти?

— Вы про сказку о трех братьях? — переспросил Люциус удивленно. — ее все знают. Палочка, камень и мантия. Палочка дает силу, камень воскрешает мертвых, мантия делает невидимкой. Но при чем тут детская сказка?

— И больше вам об этом ничего не известно?

— О сказке?

— Допустим… — Было ясно, что кайзер ожидал услышать что-то другое. — Тогда расскажите мне о Темной метке. Что она из себя представляет?

Люциус потянул вверх рукав мантии, расстегнул манжету на рубашке.

— Смотрите сами.

— Клеймо. — Гриндельвальд осторожно коснулся пальцем рисунка на коже. — Не больно?

— Вовсе нет.

— И что она может?

— Если лорд Волдеморт пожелает видеть меня, метка начнет нагреваться. Если я задумаю предать своего Лорда, метка не даст мне этого сделать.

— Каким образом?

— Точно не знаю. Говорят, метка убивает отступников.

— Говорят? Может, это просто слух? — уточнил Гриндельвальд.

Люциус пожал плечами:

— Никто не пробовал.

И тут в голове что-то дернуло, словно громадный клюв ударил в темя, и пронзительная боль эхом раскатилась по всей голове. Люциус глухо охнул, прижав ладонь к виску.

— Что? — нахмурился кайзер. — Уже началось?

Люциус хотел кивнуть, но первое же движение заставило его отказаться от этой мысли.

— Отправляйтесь домой, Люциус, и немедленно ложитесь спать, — распорядился Гриндельвальд. — К утру все пройдет. Аппарировать вам сейчас небезопасно. Здесь недалеко есть лавка, подключенная к каминной сети. Я провожу вас.

— У меня портключ, — пробормотал Люциус, поворачивая перстень на указательном пальце камнем внутрь, и поморщился от новой горячей волны, захлестнувшей голову.

— Блестяще. Завтра я вас не жду, срочных дел пока нет, так что сможете выспаться как следует. И не забудьте позавтракать. Доброй ночи, Люциус.

— Доброй ночи… — еще успел выдохнуть Люциус и активировал портключ.

**Рита Скитер**

Просыпался он медленно и неохотно. Сон был теплым, уютным, как поношенная пижама, и выползать из него было нелегким делом. Но как только Люциус открыл глаза, всю сонливость с него словно сдуло колючим холодным ветром.

Проспал, вот ведь угораздило! Второй день на службе у его величества — и уже опоздал на целый час! Стыд-то какой…

Пожалуй, теперь спешить уже особо не стоило, и Люциус одевался не второпях, а тщательно и аккуратно. Стоит ли к непунктуальности добавлять еще и неряшливость? Но когда, приведя себя в порядок, Люциус вышел в каминный зал, то вдруг понял, что не знает, куда ему следует отправляться. В гостиницу, где остановился герр Гриндельвальд? Но, честно говоря, он даже названия гостиницы толком не запомнил.

После короткого раздумья Люциус решил спросить совета у лорда Волдеморта. Конечно, неловко сознаваться в собственном промахе, и повелитель наверняка будет недоволен. Но лучших идей все равно не было.

Однако этого не потребовалось. Едва Люциус перешагнул порожек камина в доме, служившем штаб-квартирой Рыцарей Вальпургии, как тут же услышал знакомый, слегка насмешливый голос:

— Доброе утро, Люциус. Вы уже здесь? А ведь я велел вам сегодня выспаться и позавтракать. Но, как я вижу, вы пренебрегли как первым, так и вторым. И как только не стыдно.

Гриндельвальд стоял у окна, словно ждал кого-то, и с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал внезапно появившегося Люциуса. Сам-то он выглядел так, словно превосходно выспался. Темно-серая мантия с жемчужным отливом подчеркивала седину в его волосах, но это лишь придавало кайзеру элегантности. Вот как ему это удается?

— Простите, ваше величество, — Люциус вдруг поймал себя на противоестественном желании по-детски виновато шмыгнуть носом. — Я совершенно забыл...

— Ну конечно. Вероятно, это все из-за вашей головной боли. Вчера вы были похожи на призрака. Стоит ли удивляться, что вы забыли о моих рекомендациях. Надеюсь, сегодня вам уже лучше?

— Да. Благодарю вас.

— Я рад. Но хороший завтрак вам все-таки необходим. Не так ли, лорд Волдеморт? — внезапно обратился Гриндельвальд к вошедшему в гостиную Лорду .

— Простите? — переспросил тот.

— Я только что пригласил мистера Малфоя позавтракать вместе с нами. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете.

Люциус торопливо отвесил учтивый полупоклон.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил лорд Волдеморт, не отводя от него взгляда. — Люциус, как правило, весьма приятный собеседник. И если в разговоре возникает пауза, можно просто молчать и любоваться им.

— Вы полагаете? Да, скорее всего, вы правы.

Но пауз не возникало. За завтраком лорд Волдеморт и его величество оживленно обсуждали перспективы производства эликсира жизни в Англии, выбирали место для лаборатории и прикидывали приблизительное количество персонала.

Люциус чувствовал себя при этом разговоре ненужной фигурой. Да так оно и было. Но, по крайней мере, после чашки крепкого черного кофе он снова мог нормально соображать.

Странно. Он очень смутно помнил события вчерашнего вечера, как после хорошей попойки. Несколько раз Люциусу случалось перебрать с алкоголем, и на следующее утро ощущения были похожие: легкий туман в голове и размытое, неоформленное чувство вины за потерянный контроль. Даже если ничего постыдного в действительности не происходило, сама по себе ситуация, когда Люциус не вполне владел собой, нешуточно пугала его.

Но вчера-то он не выпил ни капли. Эта странная дыра в памяти лишала его уверенности в себе. Неужели и вправду все из-за усталости и головной боли?..

Он вдруг заметил, что лорд Волдеморт внимательно и нетерпеливо смотрит на него. Что Люциус успел пропустить за своими раздумьями?..

— Да, мой Лорд, — с полувопросительной интонацией произнес он и, кажется, это был правильный ответ.

Повелитель благосклонно кивнул ему и улыбнулся. Люциус почувствовал, что тоже невольно начинает улыбаться. О, лорд Волдеморт так легко не отпускает однажды завоеванные сердца!..

— Что ж, тогда я подыщу другого спутника для экскурсии по Лондону, — согласился Гриндельвальд. — Надеюсь, у мистера Розье сегодня не найдется никаких срочных дел.

Люциус был уверен, что ни у кого не может быть срочных дел, если кайзеру это не угодно. Но почему Эван? Почему Гриндельвальду вообще понадобился другой спутник?

— А вас, мистер Малфой, я буду ждать завтра в десять часов в холле отеля «Маргарет», — сообщил ему кайзер. — Надеюсь, встреча с этой журналисткой пройдет успешно. Статья о приеме в поместье мистера Малфоя стала бы неплохим началом кампании в прессе, как вам кажется, лорд Волдеморт?

В этот момент Люциусу показалось, что он понял подтекст этой маленькой речи. Должно быть, от кайзера не укрылось его замешательство, и он решил помочь. Изящная подсказка: что именно Люциус пропустил мимо ушей во время своих раздумий. Да и название отеля он бы наверняка сам не вспомнил. А еще герр Гриндельвальд не упустил возможности лишний раз поинтересоваться мнением Лорда, позволяя тому по-прежнему ощущать себя главным в этом доме, в этой битве, а в недалеком будущем — и во всей стране. Очень емко и предусмотрительно.

Или Люциусу все это только померещилось, и никаких скрытых смыслов в реплике кайзера не было?

Но он опять отвлекся от беседы.

— Не скажу, что хорошо знал его, — лорд Волдеморт как-то по-особенному неприязненно выговаривал эти слова, — зато он, кажется, считал, что видит меня насквозь.

— И что же он видел? — Гриндельвальд словно не чувствовал его тона.

— Тьму. Мое стремление к обретению силы, мой интерес к темным искусствам, к познанию великих истин Альбус Дамблдор предпочитал объяснять врожденной жестокостью и властолюбием.

— Он не любил вас.

— Это меньшее, что можно сказать.

— Он как-то проявлял свое отношение к вам?

— Неявно. Он постоянно наблюдал за мной, подозревал невесть в чем. Но не высказывал это напрямую. Вероятно, это противоречило его представлениям о хорошем учителе, — не сдержавшись, хмыкнул лорд Волдеморт. — Но для чего вам эти несвежие воспоминания?

Кайзер холодно ответил:

— Я надеюсь понять. Когда-то он был, пожалуй, величайшим волшебником нашего… своего времени.

— Позвольте вам не поверить, ваше величество. Величайшим волшебником своего времени были вы. Именно поэтому вы убили его, а не наоборот, — возразил лорд Волдеморт.

Гриндельвальд не стал спорить, только добавил негромко:

— А теперь о нем не помнят даже школьники. Люциус, вам знакомо имя Альбуса Дамблдора?

Люциус решил не обижаться на «школьника».

— Ну как же: двенадцать способов применения драконьей крови. Это все знают.

— И только-то? Какая жестокая шутка судьбы.

— А он действительно был великим?

— Единственным равным мне по силе. И его имя останется в истории только строчкой в учебнике зелий…

— Такова участь всех проигравших, — небрежно заметил лорд Волдеморт.

Гриндельвальд сверкнул глазами:

— Вы действительно считаете, что он проиграл?

Лорд удивленно взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил. Люциус тоже предпочел промолчать. Он ничего не понимал в этой давней чужой истории. Должно быть, этот Альбус Дамблдор был очень важен для его величества.

— А впрочем, теперь это совершенно неважно, — совсем другим тоном добавил Гриндельвальд. — Это уже в прошлом, а нам стоит подумать о будущем. Не правда ли, перспективы у нас блестящие?

***

Розовые ноготки в который раз постучали по крышке блокнота, вызвав у Люциуса новый приступ раздражения. Ну что за мерзкая привычка?

Мисс Скитер оказалась невыразительной блондинкой с мелкими чертами лица и наивными кудряшками. Чуть старше Люциуса, а может быть, и нет — он не очень хорошо умел определять возраст дам. Наверняка они должны были учиться в Хогвартсе в одни и те же годы, но Люциус абсолютно ее не помнил. Впрочем, это и не странно: какое ему дело до непримечательной старшекурсницы с Хаффлпаффа... Одно можно было сказать наверняка: мисс Скитер была очарована лордом Волдемортом.

«Скандал», «сенсация», «молодая, но перспективная журналистка» — на ее лице так и светились эти слова. И она явно была настроена не упустить свой шанс.

— Таким образом, — заканчивал свой монолог лорд Волдеморт, — вы обеспечите освещение нашей кампании в прессе с той стороны, что нам нужна. При этом вы получаете свою известность, первые полосы изданий и что там еще ценится в вашей среде. Все довольны, все в выигрыше. Я прав?

Рита Скитер растянула в усмешке тонкие ярко-красные губы:

— Почти.

— И что же я упустил? — добродушно уточнил он.

— Слава, первые полосы — это то, что я получу без малейших усилий с вашей стороны. Так сказать, естественный процесс. Что можете предложить мне именно вы?

Лорд Волдеморт чуть приподнял брови:

— Приглашения на закрытые мероприятия. Информация из первых рук. Интервью с важными персонами. Вам этого недостаточно, мисс Скитер?

Она прищурилась:

— Я хочу должность главного редактора «Ежедневного Пророка». Можете вы дать мне это, мистер Риддл?

— Боюсь, что нет, — без малейшего сожаления в голосе ответил лорд Волдеморт. — В этом вопросе я не могу вам помочь.

— Серьезно? — переспросила мисс Скитер с разочарованием. — Какая жалость. Тогда хотя бы деньги?

— О, при любых финансовых затруднениях вы можете обращаться к нам. Верно, Люциус?

Люциус коротко наклонил голову.

— Люциус Малфой? — она немедленно нацелила на него острый кончик своего пера. Хищно улыбнулась, облизнув губы. — Вы очень фотогеничны. Мне потребуется оператор с колдокамерой для репортажей, такую внешность нельзя не использовать. Кстати сказать, вам пророчат большое будущее в политике.

— А вы верите пророкам? — уточнил Люциус.

Мисс Скитер рассмеялась:

— Не особо. Я слишком хорошо знаю, как они работают.

— Тогда вы как раз тот человек, который нам нужен, — подытожил лорд Волдеморт. — Люциус пришлет приглашение, когда потребуются ваши услуги. Был рад познакомиться, мисс Скитер.

***

Можно было сразу же вернуться обратно каминной сетью, но повелитель предложил Люциусу немного прогуляться. Нечасто он удостаивал кого-либо таким вниманием, так что Люциус тут же согласился. К тому же с погодой сегодня повезло: дождя не было, даже солнце время от времени выглядывало из-за облаков.

— А почему вы не пообещали ей должность главного редактора? — полюбопытствовал Люциус во время прогулки. — Неужели это так сложно?

— Если она чего-то стоит, то пробьется на это место сама, — с отеческой улыбкой отозвался лорд Волдеморт. — А чересчур жирные обещания рождают только недоверие: тот, кто слишком много обещает, скорее всего не собирается платить на самом деле ничего. Такая умная девушка должна понимать истинную цену своих услуг.

— Полагаете, она просто проверяла? — переспросил Люциус.

— Возможно. Она понравилась тебе?

— М-м. Не слишком, — с сомнением ответил он.

— Так я и думал. Слишком голодная, слишком нахрапистая? Такие и берут мир за горло, мой дорогой мистер Малфой. Сытые чистенькие мальчики из богатых семейств для этого слишком ленивы, им никогда не приходилось за что-то сражаться. Разве что за карточным столом.

Люциус нахмурился.

— Ну, не дуйся, — лорд Волдеморт легко коснулся ладонью его локтя. — Для того твои предки сотни лет назад и подминали этот мир под себя, чтобы ты сейчас мог быть таким очаровательным оранжерейным цветочком.

— А вы? Тоже пробивались наверх сами? — поинтересовался Люциус, решив, что обижаться будет глупо. — Ваши родители ведь не из привилегированного класса.

— Так и есть. Мать из древнего, но обедневшего рода. Про отца и говорить нечего.

— Ваш отец был магглом?

— Верно. Я вырос в маггловском приюте.

— Вы этого не скрываете?

— Наш мир слишком мал и тесен, чтобы можно было скрыть свое происхождение. К счастью, это и не обязательно. Мои сторонники происходят из самых благородных семей, разве не так? Вот хотя бы ты, мой друг. Тебя-то уж самый замшелый консерватор не посмеет упрекнуть тебя в недостаточно чистой крови.

— Я счастлив быть полезным вам, мой Лорд.

**Прием в Малфой-мэноре**

Лестрейнджи, как всегда, пришли последними. Люциус, встречая выходящих из камина гостей, обменялся рукопожатиями с мужчинами и неприязненными взглядами — с Беллатрикс. Впрочем, Абраксас Малфой осыпал ее комплиментами за двоих. Люциусу даже показалось, что улыбалась Беллатрикс вполне искренне.

Наверное, Нарцисса тоже была где-то здесь. Люциус огляделся, но так и не увидел свою невесту. Большой каминный зал Малфой-мэнора сегодня напоминал огромный разноцветный муравейник. Гостей было столько, что у Люциуса глаз не хватало, чтобы всех разглядеть, запомнить или хотя бы узнать в лицо. Казалось, половина Англии сегодня заявилась к ним на прием, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть великого кайзера. Вот этого усатого джентльмена Люциус точно где-то уже видел раньше, а насчет вон тех чопорных старушек — ни единой догадки. И свечи, тысячи свечей, и запах пудры, и сотни голосов, сливающиеся в общий гул. Звон бокалов, шелест платьев, блеск бриллиантов и вспышки колдокамеры. Люциус машинально поднял подбородок и расправил плечи. Нужно хорошо выглядеть. И улыбаться.

Люциус ожидал, что герр Гриндельвальд соберет вокруг себя толпу любопытных, жаждущих прикоснуться к чужому величию зевак. Но к своему удивлению, он нашел кайзера возле окна на парадной лестнице с бокалом шампанского в руке и в обществе одного только Эвана Розье.

Кайзер, судя по всему, рассказывал что-то весьма забавное — он чуть усмехался, а Эван хохотал в голос. Люциус нахмурился.

— Розье. Не думал застать тебя здесь.

Тот брызнул на него смешливым взглядом.

— Почему?

— Да потому что некая смуглая леди сейчас пьет шампанское на балконе в полном одиночестве. Я полагал, что ты опять весь вечер будешь увиваться за ней.

— В самом деле? Она здесь? — Эван засиял, как новенький галлеон. — Малфой, я тебя обожаю! Дьявол, и почему на твоем приеме сегодня нет танцев!..

Люциус не успел ответить, как его уже и след простыл.

— Смуглая леди? — негромко переспросил Гриндельвальд.

— Эван от нее без ума, — пояснил Люциус.

— Надо полагать, она прекрасна.

— И это еще слабо сказано.

— Не сомневаюсь, что мистер Розье может быть влюблен только в сказочную красавицу.

В это время на небольшой площадке сверху лестницы заиграли скрипки. Квартет. Небольшой отцовский каприз.

— Отец обожает скрипку, — зачем-то сказал Люциус, словно оправдываясь.

— А вы?

— Я? Нет, я вообще равнодушен к музыке.

— А к чему неравнодушны?

Вопрос застиг его врасплох. Никто раньше не спрашивал Люциуса об этом, а уж от великого кайзера он и подавно не ждал интереса к своей персоне.

— Я люблю это поместье. Своего отца. Прогулки верхом. У нас прекрасные гиппогрифы, герр Гриндельвальд, я могу вам показать, если интересно.

— Непременно, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Я тоже люблю гиппогрифов. Если вы пригласите меня прокатиться верхом, я буду очень рад.

— В любое время, ваше величество.

— А что еще вы любите?

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Например, мистера Розье?

— О, Эван мой лучший друг. Но вы и так это знаете… А вам известно, что он неплохой художник?

— В самом деле?

— Да, спросите у него, и может быть, он покажет вам свои работы. Прошлой весной он много рисовал. Да, еще я люблю нарциссы! Эван подарил мне свою миниатюру с нарциссами.

— Это цветы?

— Очень красивые. Особенно белые. У меня день рождения в апреле, отец каждый раз заказывает белые нарциссы, много-много. И этот запах по всему дому, такой светлый, весенний…

— Вы правы. Апрель пахнет нарциссами и облаками.

— Облаками? И чем же пахнут облака? — переспросил изумленный Люциус.

— Мокрым ветром. Совершенно особенный запах. Думаю, вам бы понравилось в Нурменгарде. Он стоит высоко в горах, весной там расстилаются целые поляны нарциссов. Вам стоит это увидеть. Однако пора вернуться к остальным гостям, не так ли, Люциус? У нас с вами еще будет время поболтать вдвоем, — кайзер начал неторопливо подниматься по ступеням. — Полагаю, гости уже собрались, мне следует сказать небольшую речь. Вы не видели, ваша карманная журналистка уже здесь?

— Мисс Скитер явилась сюда первой.

— Весьма профессионально, — одобрительно кивнул он. — И не только она, как я понимаю?

— Все ведущие издания Британии прислали своих корреспондентов.

— Держитесь рядом, Люциус. Будет прекрасно, если на всех снимках вы будете где-то чуть позади меня, за левым плечом. Полезно для вашей будущей карьеры.

Люциус поднимался по лестнице вслед за кайзером, и тут сзади его окликнули.

— Эй, Малфой!

Он обернулся.

Нарцисса Блэк улыбалась ему с нижней площадки. Уже не та взбалмошная школьница, с которой они вместе сбегали от Слагхорна и тайком проносили сливочное пиво в Хогвартс. Она подросла и, кажется, изрядно похорошела. В голубой мантии и с высокой «взрослой» прической она казалась совершенно неземным существом. Только взгляд остался прежний — лукавый, с вызовом.

— Малфой. Отец сказал, что ты отложил нашу свадьбу. Хотела спросить, это правда?

— Вообще-то да, — Люциус тоже невольно улыбнулся. — События последней недели… В общем, свадьба пока совершенно не вписывается в мое расписание.

Нарцисса хмыкнула:

— Так и знала, что в конце концов струсишь.

Люциус скорчил гримасу.

— Я не собираюсь жениться ни на ком, кроме тебя, Блэк. Как только выдастся свободная минута.

— Боюсь, отец выдаст меня замуж за первого попавшегося чистокровного мага, лишь бы поскорее. После того, что выкинула Андромеда…

Замужество старшей сестры Нарциссы было больной темой для всей ее семьи. В школе Люциусу не раз приходилось защищать Нарциссу от постоянных подколок на факультете. Конечно, и сама младшая Блэк обладала достаточно ядовитыми зубками, но дружеская поддержка никогда не бывает лишней.

— Поговорим чуть позже? — предложил он. — Мне необходимо быть рядом с герром Гриндельвальдом во время его речи.

— Он не выучил речь и ты будешь подсказывать ему слова?

— Блэк, ты невыносима.

— Ты мне это уже говорил. Но все равно спасибо.

...Вспышки колдокамер слепили глаза, заставляли моргать и щуриться. Люциус старался держать подбородок выше, а плечи ровнее.

Герр Гриндельвальд заканчивал свою речь.

— Итак, леди и джентльмены, мне очень приятно сегодня находиться здесь, среди самого высшего общества. И я надеюсь, что Англия и Германия смогут весьма плодотворно сотрудничать в вопросах, которые являются важнейшими для всего магического сообщества. Благодарю. Благодарю вас.

Аплодисменты были достойным финалом этой речи. Герр Гриндельвальд благосклонно кивнул хлопающей публике.

— Слишком уж гладко говорит, — услышал Люциус над самым ухом голос отца.

Он обернулся и тут же наткнулся на его скептический взгляд. Люциус с удовольствием поспорил бы с ним о целях и методах, выбранных его величеством, но не сейчас и не здесь. Слишком много посторонних глаз и ушей, да к тому же еще и колдокамер.

Он выбрался из толпы и подошел к столику взять бокал шампанского. Нарцисса тоже оказалась поблизости.

— А он почти не забывал слова, — укоризненно сказала она, будто это Люциус уверял ее в обратном.

Он усмехнулся.

— Пойдем, я представлю тебя кайзеру.

— Зачем?

— Он знаменит. Разве не все хотят познакомиться со знаменитостями?

— Он все равно меня не запомнит. Здесь слишком много народу.

— Чепуха. Идем.

Бокал Нарцисса захватила с собой. Может быть, лишь затем, чтобы не думать, куда деть руки. Почему-то руки всегда оказываются лишними, когда чувствуешь себя неловко.

Толпа вокруг Гриндельвальда по-прежнему не расходилась, и Люциус не был удивлен, завидев в центре Вальбургу Блэк. Высокая, статная, с горделивой осанкой, она была воплощением чистокровности, самой ее идеи. Черное кружево ее воротника и брошь из драконьей кости казались Люциусу нерушимым оплотом мироздания.

— Герр Гриндельвальд, мне кажется, ваша империя устроена на редкость разумно, — звучным голосом произнесла Вальбурга. — Но — поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь — ведь сквибы рождаются гораздо реже, чем волшебники-грязнокровки?

— Вы совершенно правы, миссис Блэк. Учитывая разницу между количеством волшебников и магглов, иначе и быть не может.

— То есть далеко не в каждую семью магглов, из которой забрали ребенка с магическим даром, отдают ребенка-сквиба?

— Верно. Но это более милосердно, чем позволить маленькому магу жить среди магглов, подвергая опасности себя, окружающих и даже магический мир.

— А потом — изменение памяти?

— И вы опять не ошиблись, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Таким образом, мы поступаем с магглами весьма гуманно. Увы, с магическими семьями, в которых рождаются сквибы, возникает куда больше проблем...

Люциус сначала слушал внимательно, а потом привычно отыскал глазами лорда Волдеморта и уже не слышал слов кайзера. Лорд Волдеморт смотрел на Вальбургу, и лицо его было... Никогда прежде Люциус не замечал у него такого взгляда. Задумчивого. Мечтательного. Словно что-то теплое и нежно из почти забытого прошлого легко коснулось его крылом.

Вальбурга Блэк. Люциус на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить ее юной девушкой в школьной мантии. Слизерин, факультетские цвета, случайные-неслучайные встречи в коридорах, быстрые взгляды, записки из ладони в ладонь… Может быть, у лорда Волдеморта тоже была лучшая подруга, которая понимала его с полуслова? Его собственная Блэк?

В это время Нарцисса весьма ощутимо дернула его за рукав.

Кажется, он слишком глубоко нырнул в свои фантазии.

— Ваше величество, разрешите представить вам мою невесту, Нарциссу Блэк.

Как и ожидал Люциус — и вопреки опасениям Нарциссы, — Гриндельвальд почтительно опустил голову в легком поклоне, а затем одарил ее теплым взглядом.

— Рад знакомству, мисс Блэк. Люциус, а вы не говорили мне, что собираетесь жениться.

— Это только вопрос времени.

Нарцисса слегка прищурилась.

— Вообще-то, герр Гриндельвальд, именно из-за вас Люциус отложил нашу свадьбу.

— Мисс Блэк, — изумленно отозвался кайзер, — это слишком лестное для меня предположение.

— И это совсем не то, что я хотел бы прочитать о себе в завтрашних газетах, — торопливо проговорил Люциус. — Кстати, мистер Минчум так и не пришел, вы заметили? Хотя отец лично отправил ему приглашение.

— Господин министр наверняка очень занят, — предположила Нарцисса и сделала глоток шампанского. — У него нет времени на развлечения.

— В таком случае ему можно только посочувствовать, — Гриндельвальд тоже приподнял свой бокал и улыбнулся.

Улыбался он все-таки совершенно неотразимо.

**Снег и гиппогрифы**

— А вы действительно хорошо получаетесь на колдофото, — кайзер бросил газету на стол.

Люциус едва заметно поморщился. Он уже видел сегодняшний «Пророк». Статья на первой полосе весьма восторженно описывала прием в Малфой-мэноре, но на снимке Люциус себе не понравился. Какой-то бледный экзальтированный школьник. Чего ж тут хорошего?

— И ваша невеста тоже очаровательна.

— Все девушки из рода Блэк очень красивы. Нарцисса не исключение.

— Однако вы в нее не влюблены, — Гриндельвальд покачал головой.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Я спрашивал вас вчера, что или кого вы любите. Вы не так уж много рассказали, но даже не упомянули мисс Блэк.

— Мы дружим. еще со школы. Вернее, мы дружили в школе, — поправился Люциус. — У нас и теперь неплохие отношения. Надеюсь, этого вполне достаточно для брака.

— Должно быть, этот брак интересен вашим родителям?

— Само собой. Два столь древних рода просто обязаны породниться и произвести на свет безупречно чистокровное потомство. Разве не в этом наш долг перед бесконечной чередой побитых молью предков? — он фыркнул.

— Если не ошибаюсь, ее сестра вышла замуж за маггла?

— За грязнокровку. Скандал был громкий.

— Неужели мистер и миссис Блэк придерживаются свободных взглядов? — не поверил Гриндельвальд.

— О нет, ни в коем случае. Эта история сильно по ним ударила. Зато их старшая дочь полностью разделяет доктрину о превосходстве чистой крови.

— Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что миссис Лестрейндж всецело предана идеям чистокровности и лорду Волдеморту лично. Как и вы, мой друг.

Люциус быстро взглянул на Гриндельвальда, но тот ответил ему безмятежным взглядом:

— Разве не так? Вы готовы умереть за своего Лорда, Беллатрикс готова за него убить. Жаль, что он этого так и не оценит… А у вашей невесты тоже есть метка?

— Слава Мерлину, нет.

— еще недавно вы были в восторге от Рыцарей Вальпургии.

Люциус промолчал.

Гриндельвальд и не настаивал.

— Допустим. Давайте к делу. Списки уже готовы?

— Яксли обещал, что завтра будут. Говорит, вышла какая-то задержка.

Гриндельвальд недовольно дернул углом рта.

— Не на что ориентироваться при подсчетах количества эликсира. Теряем день. Потом придется работать второпях.

Люциус понимал его раздражение. Но день был таким светлым. Землю присыпал свежий снежок, в воздухе пахло зимой, солнце серебрило заиндевевшие ветки деревьев. Может, даже и к лучшему, что не придется сегодня провести весь день за бумажной работой?

— Герр Гриндельвальд, а как насчет прогулки верхом?

— Простите?

— Вы говорили, что любите гиппогрифов, — напомнил Люциус. — Если работать сегодня все равно не получится, почему бы не прокатиться в нашем поместье? Погода чудесная, и в Уилтшире тоже.

Кайзер продолжал хмуриться, и Люциус был почти уверен, что зря начал этот разговор. Но по некотором размышлении кайзер кивнул:

— Вы правы, Люциус. Вы совершенно правы. Благодарю за приглашение.

...Снежок поскрипывал под когтями и копытами, редкие снежинки медленно кружились в воздухе. Гриндельвальд сегодня впервые за время пребывания в Англии изменил своему традиционному мундиру, облачившись в теплую прогулочную мантию. Он превосходно держался на спине большого черного Мора, лучшего гиппогрифа Абраксаса. Люциус и отцу тоже предлагал присоединиться к ним, но Абраксас вежливо отказался. Сослался на больное колено и уступил высокому гостю своего любимца. Пожалуй, Люциус был даже немного рад этому. Можно было неторопливо ехать по аллее парка рядом с кайзером, и весь этот чудесный почти зимний день делить с ним только на двоих.

Аллея вывела их к широкой заснеженной площадке.

— Ну что? — Гриндельвальд провокационно ухмыльнулся. — Разомнем крылья?

Люциус прищурился.

— Наперегонки? Отсюда до центральных ворот и обратно?

Гриндельвальд пригнулся к шее гиппогрифа и первым послал его вперед. Крупный и более тяжелый Мор на взлете проигрывал в скорости легкому вертлявому Конти, но уже выровнявшись в воздухе, быстро нагонял соперника за счет длинных крыльев.

Ветер свистел в ушах. Люциус мотнул головой, отбрасывая прядь волос с лица. Когда он уже научится забирать волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза и в рот!..

На прямой Конти было бы бесполезно соревноваться с Мором. Но ему повезло, что дистанция была небольшой, и, закладывая разворот над центральными воротами парка, Конти опять выиграл несколько мгновений. Ровно столько, чтобы успеть коснуться передними лапами стартовой площадки одновременно с Мором.

— Ничья, Люциус? — Гриндельвальд, смеясь, спрыгнул на нетронутый снег. В его волосах искрились снежинки. — Или вы нарочно поддались мне?

— Как можно, ваше величество!

— Геллерт.

— Геллерт. Ваше имя звучит как вид огранки бриллианта.

— Напыщенно?

— Красиво, — возразил Люциус. — И торжественно.

— Это одно и то же, — отмахнулся Гриндельвальд. — Вы раскраснелись, щеки горят. Не простудитесь?

— Это от ветра!

Кайзер подал ему руку. Люциус после недолгого сомнения оперся на его ладонь и спрыгнул со спины гиппогрифа.

— Благодарю вас.

— Не стоит, — отозвался Гриндельвальд.

Они стояли совсем близко, лицом к лицу. Люциус обреченно выдохнул и поцеловал кайзера в губы.

Он был готов к любой реакции. Ждал, что Гриндельвальд оттолкнет его. Может быть, даже ударит или проклянет. Или наоборот, ответит на поцелуй.

Не оттолкнул и не ответил. Едва заметно улыбнулся.

— А вы неплохо владеете окклюменцией. Не так ли, Люциус?

Люциус кивнул, недоумевая, при чем здесь окклюменция.

— Кто вас обучал?

— Мой отец.

— Любопытно. А ваш Лорд может читать ваши мысли?

— Не знаю. Он не говорил мне об этом.

— Любопытно… — повторил Гриндельвальд. — Ну, если ему это удалось, значит, он гораздо сильнее меня.

— Вы думаете, ему интересны мои мысли?

Гриндельвальд улыбнулся, словно Люциус сказал что-то невероятно смешное.

— Даже если он приблизил вас к себе только из-за ваших прекрасных глаз. Вы были влюблены в него, он знает об этом. В ваших руках финансовые вопросы организации. Теперь вы служите мне, а в перспективе станете министром магии — пусть даже это будет полностью марионеточная должность. И при этом он даже не пытается узнать, что у вас в голове? Поверьте, ваш повелитель не какой-нибудь наивный идиот…

— Вроде меня?

Гриндельвальд немного помолчал, затем сказал:

— Вы очень милый мальчик, Люциус.

Ну конечно. Люциус и так это знал.

Снег посыпался с неба крупнее и чаще, в парке стало гораздо темнее, и прогулка перестала быть такой чудесной. Хотелось уже в тепло, поближе к горящему камину. Мор и Конти тоже мерзли, переминались с лапы на лапу, хлопали крыльями.

Люциус коротко свистнул. Перед ним тут же возник Корби — домовой эльф, что ходил за гиппогрифами.

— Отведи в загон, почисти и накорми, — вполголоса распорядился Люциус. И вновь повернулся к гостю: — Хотите чаю? Обедать, пожалуй, еще рано. Впрочем, если вы голодны…

— Да. Определенно голоден. И между прочим, вечером нас ждут дела, так что ранний обед будет как раз кстати.

— Какие дела?

— О, вам наверняка это будет интересно. Я жду своих бойцов, они должны прибыть с континента.

— С континента? — переспросил Люциус. — Я думал, так говорят только в Британии.

— Допустим. Но мы же в Британии.

**Сон**

К вечеру оказалось, что прибытие германских гостей откладывается до завтрашнего дня. Гриндельвальд не пояснил причин, просто смял принесенное совой письмо и бросил в огонь. Зато Яксли все же прислал сообщение, что обещанные ранее списки наконец-то готовы. За ними Люциусу пришлось самому отправиться в штаб-квартиру: сова бы такую тяжесть просто не дотащила.

Он аппарировал в номер отеля «Маргарет» с пухлой пачкой бумаг в руках и едва не рассыпал их прямо под ноги кайзеру.

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество!.. Можно я это уже куда-нибудь положу?

Гриндельвальд одним движением руки отправил всю стопку на диван, где листы бумаги расползлись во все стороны с возмущенным шуршанием.

— Это все?

— Яксли сказал, что все.

— Даже меньше, чем я рассчитывал, — Гриндельвальд бодро потер ладони. Перчатки чуть слышно скрипнули. — Раньше управимся.

— А что именно нужно сделать?

— Я же объяснял. Выпишем имена всех волшебников старше ста лет. Имена и статус крови, чтобы рассчитать необходимое количество эликсира для первого приема. Потом составим полные списки, но это позже, можно будет взять кого-то в помощь. А сейчас поторопимся. Садитесь к столу, Люциус, берите перо.

Кайзер первым снял верхний лист из стопки, пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Подошел к бюро и круглым почерком с острыми засечками вывел на чистом листе бумаги: Батильда Бэгшот, 1847, чистокровная.

— Кстати, Люциус, я вдруг подумал. Чистокровных и полукровок выписывайте на разные листы. Удобнее считать будет.

— И грязнокровок?

— А этих можно вообще… Впрочем, нет, — оборвал сам себя кайзер. — Конечно, и их тоже отдельно.

— Им дадут пустышку?

— Подкрашенная вода отлично подойдет. Не станем же мы тратить впустую драгоценное зелье.

Люциус тоже придвинул стул к столу, сел, проверил перо. Разгладил бумагу. Призвал заклинанием следующий листок со списками. Но в нем не оказалось ни одного мага с подходящим годом рождения. В следующем тоже. Зато в третьем по счету — сразу несколько. Люциус выписал их имена, годы рождения и статус крови. Поманил к себе следующий листок...

Стопка таяла медленно. Два часа и примерно треть списка спустя кайзер предложил прерваться на кофе.

Люциус охотно согласился.

— А что за срочность? — спросил он после первого обжигающего горло глотка. — Почему нужно составить списки прямо сейчас?

— Сроки поджимают. Видите ли, мой милый мистер Малфой, сейчас никак нельзя выбиться из графика. Общественность ждет, что эликсир жизни появится на сцене самое позднее к концу ноября. Нам нельзя ее разочаровать. Рассчитать количество эликсира, составить смету, — кайзер махнул изящной ладонью в белой перчатке. — Придется поспешить. Мне не обойтись без вашей помощи.

— Конечно, ваше величество. Я и не думал отказываться. Просто я не понимаю, почему вы лично… У лорда Волдеморта найдется, кому поручить эту работу.

— Я не хочу приглашать сюда лишних людей или заниматься делами в штаб-квартире вашего босса. Рассчитывать расходы все равно придется вам, так что мы вполне справимся вдвоем. — Гриндельвальд помолчал. — Впрочем, я не уверен, что должен объяснять вам причины своих решений.

— Да, — Люциус опустил голову. — Конечно.

...Третий час ночи был на исходе. Буквы перед его глазами плясали, как пламя свечи на ветру. Люциус потер усталые веки ладонью. Ладно, вот этот лист до конца, а потом надо будет попросить еще кофе. Сейчас...

Он вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, когда крепкие ладони взяли его за плечи.

— Давайте-ка я отведу вас в постель, Люциус.

— Я что… уснул за столом? — Ох, стыд какой… Но голова тяжелая, так и норовит упасть обратно на листы, исписанные мелким почерком.

— И это не лучшее место для отдыха. А вам сейчас необходимо поспать.

Не слушая чахлых возражений, кайзер отвел Люциуса в свою спальню, откинул угол одеяла.

— Ложитесь. Утром вы будете нужны мне со свежей головой.

— Благодарю вас… — Люциус не сумел даже подавить зевок, только торопливо отвернулся.

— Спите.

Хоть не раздел, и на том спасибо. Люциус стянул с себя верхнюю одежду, аккуратно сложил в кресло.

Спать в постели великого кайзера… Это было бы ужасно неловко, но сейчас Люциус чувствовал только одно: глаза закрываются. Да, у него на пальце портключ до дома, но сил нет даже на это. И соблазнительно мягкая постель обнимает его, убаюкивает. И мягкая черная тьма тянет в свой бездонный круговорот.

Сначала снов не было. Вообще никаких. Просто тьма и покой. Блаженство.

Потом бесконечные бумажные листки, исписанные именами, закружились вокруг Люциуса, разлетелись во все стороны — попробуй собери! И он пытался хватать их, но листы ускользали из рук, вспархивали вверх и вновь сыпались на пол… А потом вдруг все они стали пушистым белым снегом. Целой заснеженной поляной. Люциус упал в этот снег навзничь — было мягко и ничуть не холодно. Наоборот, даже жарко.

Жар исходил откуда-то сбоку, с левой стороны. Люциус повернул голову, и его щеку, у самых губ, обжег поцелуй. «Геллерт», — сказал Люциус и засмеялся. Это хороший сон.

Геллерт тоже улыбнулся и еще раз поцеловал его. Во сне он был невероятно молодым — как сам Люциус или как Эван. Он нежно провел ладонью по лицу Люциуса, отвел в сторону прядь волос. «Ты на вкус совсем как весна. Жаль, что апреля больше не будет», — грустно произнес он.

У Люциуса тревожно кольнуло внутри. Ему хотелось крикнуть: «Почему не будет? Я же здесь, с тобой!..»

Но странные, непонятные законы сна велели ему молчать. Притвориться, будто он знает, о чем говорит Геллерт.

И он просто потянулся к нему за поцелуем.

Оказалось, это именно то, что нужно. Геллерт горячо и отчаянно целовал его глаза, щеки, губы. Снял с него рубашку, а потом и все остальное. Люциус почти не помогал ему, Геллерт делал все сам. Было жарко и нежно, и сладко, и немного больно — Геллерт просил его потерпеть и снова целовал, в затылок и между лопаток…

Люциус позволял ему все. Без стыда или неловкости. Какая разница? Чудесный сон закончится и больше не повторится, неистовый юный Геллерт никогда больше не разделит с ним постель, и если стоит о чем-то жалеть, то лишь об этом.

...И когда сон растворялся, таял в предутреннем сумраке, Геллерт шептал ему на прощание: «Спи, мой мальчик, крепко спи и не вспоминай».

Потом были и другие сны. Но они были и вполовину не такие яркие и к утру напрочь стерлись из памяти.

Он проснулся, когда в щель между шторами начало сочиться солнце. В номере пахло кофе. И еще чем-то, едва уловимо, но этот запах не давал Люциусу покоя. Он неторопливо поднялся с постели. Надел брюки, рубашку, застегнул пуговицы. Мантию, наверное, позже можно будет надеть, кайзер ведь простит ему эту маленькую вольность...

Интересно, спал ли сам кайзер сегодня хоть немного или же работал всю ночь?

В задумчивости Люциус огляделся по сторонам. Вряд ли ему еще когда-то доведется побывать в этой спальне. На спинку кровати был небрежно брошен мундир. Черный мундир без знаков отличия. Люциус опять оглянулся — в этот раз на дверь — и быстро прижал его к лицу.

Да, это был тот самый запах. Совсем не военный. Свежесть, талая вода и, кажется, аромат нарциссов.

— Геллерт... — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Люциус, вы проснулись? — громко позвал Гриндельвальд из кабинета. — Как раз к завтраку. Поторопитесь, пока кофе не остыл!

Люциус поморщился. Он еще ночью выпил столько кофе, что теперь и думать о нем не мог.

— Доброе утро, ваше величество, — улыбнулся он он, входя в кабинет.

На столике перед Гриндельвальдом лежал целый ворох газет, так что кофейной чашке приходилось парить в воздухе. Кайзер, не глядя, брал чашку за ручку, глотал обжигающий кофе и недовольно морщился — то ли слишком горячо, то ли новости в газетах были не очень.

Чай на чайном столике тоже нашелся. Люциус налил себе полную чашку и поискал глазами сахарницу.

— Как спалось? — поинтересовался Гриндельвальд.

— Благодарю вас, превосходно, — сахарница оказалась на другом конце столика, пришлось использовать Акцио. Люциус бросил сахар в чай и признался: — Под утро мне приснился чудесный сон.

— В самом деле? — без особого интереса переспросил кайзер.

— Да. Вы там тоже были.

Гриндельвальд поднял на него испытующий взгляд и медленно проговорил:

— Весьма лестно. К сожалению, мне сегодня ничего не снилось.

**Больше не адъютант**

Люциус почему-то ожидал, что «бойцов» кайзера будет много, по меньшей мере человек десять. Но их оказалось всего двое. Они заняли номер, соседний с комнатами своего кайзера.

Старший, Антонин Долохов, носил стильный шерстяной плащ с меховой оторочкой и серебряными застежками. В черных волосах уже начали проблескивать первые серебряные нити. Выглядел он лет на сорок, а как там на самом деле — кто его знает. Может быть, в Германии все взрослые маги пьют этот эликсир жизни и выглядят в два раза моложе своих лет. Второго звали Игорь Каркаров. Он был немногим старше самого Люциуса и выше его на полголовы. Худой, мрачный, крючконосый, с неубедительной порослью на подбородке. В глухой черной мантии с капюшоном он напоминал грача. Довольно унылого грача.

— Это Люциус Малфой, мой британский адъютант, — кайзер легко коснулся его плеча. — По всем вопросам вы можете обращаться к нему. Верно, Люциус?

— Да. Разумеется, — он растянул губы в приветливую улыбку.

Долохов широко и зубасто улыбнулся в ответ, сверкнул темными глазами из-под густых бровей. Каркаров ограничился коротким кивком. Потом Долохов что-то сказал Гриндельвальду по-немецки, тот со смешком ответил. Люциус, конечно, ничего не понял из этого обмена репликами, но ощущение осталось неуютное, словно смешок был в его адрес.

Кайзер мельком взглянул на него:

— Люциус, не хмурьтесь, мы больше не будем на немецком. Антонин, вы привезли то, что я просил?

— Да, ваше величество, — из потайного кармана мантии Долохов вынул большой бумажный пакет и протянул Гриндельвальду.

Тот вынул из пакета какие-то бумаги — Люциусу показалось, списки, — бегло просмотрел, убрал обратно. Вопреки обещанию, опять тихо произнес пару фраз по-немецки, Долохов коротко кивнул.

Гриндельвальд обернулся к Люциусу и широко улыбнулся:

— А теперь навестим вашего босса, мой юный друг. Я должен представить ему своих бойцов.

— Мне сопровождать вас, ваше величество?

— Разумеется.

В этот раз Гриндельвальд не протестовал против слишком формального обращения. Вероятно, из-за присутствия посторонних. Или наоборот: скорее уж Люциус был здесь посторонним, а вновь прибывшие — как раз своими для кайзера.

Даже после того, что было ночью. Или не было?

***

Пока лорд Волдеморт приветствовал новых гостей и знакомил их с ближним кругом, Люциус в маленьком кабинете за каминным залом пытался хотя бы наспех разобраться с финансами Рыцарей Вальпургии.

Смешно, но кроме него денежными вопросами, казалось, никто вообще не занимался. А у самого Люциуса в последние дни совсем не было на это времени. Счета, опять счета, неоплаченные счета, просроченные счета… Их приносили почтовые совы, а потом эти конверты так и оставались лежать на подоконнике нераспечатанными. Люциус вскрывал их один за другим, вынимал аккуратно исписанные листы с цифрами, проглядывал и складывал аккуратной стопочкой на письменном столе. Мысленно прикидывал общую сумму.

Суммы, как и стоило полагать, набежали значительные. А сколько еще денег уйдет на производство эликсира! Конечно, у организации прекрасное будущее, власть и могущество, но сейчас ее касса почти пуста. И это никого не волнует! И лорда Волдеморта в первую очередь. Где раздобыть денег, чтобы заплатить за аренду этого небольшого, но весьма недешевого дома, за еду и свечи, за уголь и вино?.. Где взять средства на производство эликсира жизни, да еще в таких количествах, чтобы снабдить им всю магическую Британию? Об этом пусть болит голова у Люциуса. А у Лорда хватает других забот. Более достойных, разумеется.

Он отвел с лица прядь волос и потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Ладно. Допустим, как любит говорить герр Гриндельвальд. Сам же обещал повелителю, что успеет следить за финансами организации, чего уж теперь жаловаться. Но оплачивать всю эту прорву счетов из своего кармана Люциус не будет. Пару пригоршней монет отсыпет — и хватит. Не только у него есть сейф в Гринготтсе. Помимо множества древних, но обнищавших фамилий, с которых взять нечего, есть еще Лестрейнджи, Нотты, Розье. Пусть тоже облегчат кошельки. Для них это сущая мелочь.

Он еще раз перебрал пачку счетов, мысленно подсчитывая общую сумму. Галлеонов двести с небольшим. Надо поскорее с этим разобраться, потом опять не будет времени…

Он вышел из кабинета и чуть не столкнулся со спешащим куда-то по коридору Рабастаном Лестрейнджем.

— Басти, стой! Ты как раз мне нужен.

— Подожди, Малфой. Я занят.

— Стой, говорю. Слушай, организации срочно нужны деньги. В кассе пусто, по счетам уже давно никто не платит…

Басти моргнул, взглянул уже осмысленно.

— И много надо?

— Пару сотен. Когда начнется производство эликсира, нужно будет больше.

— Понял. Я передам отцу, он наверняка поможет.

— Это срочно, Басти.

— Срочно передам, — пообещал он. Хлопнул Люциуса по плечу и ушел.

За спиной кто-то хмыкнул.

Люциус обернулся. А, этот мрачный парень, из свиты кайзера. Как его… Каркаров или как-то похоже. Странная фамилия, да и на немца он не похож.

Люциус опять дежурно улыбнулся:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Вряд ли.

Люциус не собирался настаивать. Но Каркаров продолжил сам:

— Думаете, вы что-то для него значите… Как вас там? Мистер Малфой? Знаете, сколько у него было таких… адъютантов?

Люциус вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Много. Не сосчитать. И каждый думал, что кем-то является.

— А на самом деле?

— Цветок в петлице. Красивый. Каждый день новый.

Люциус оценил образ. Задумчиво покивал.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, мистер Каркаров. Вы весьма заботливы.

— Плевать мне на вас.

— Да?

— Декоративная собачка на шелковой подушке. Кайзер сказал, вы в этой организации просто бухгалтер. Это так?

— Все верно. Почему же вы ревнуете ко мне своего кайзера?

— Я? Ревную?.. — он коротко рассмеялся.

— Ведь в Германии маги больше не убивают магглов. Герр Гриндельвальд сказал, что давно отказался от идеи террора.

Каркаров усмехнулся одним углом рта.

— Многие так считают.

— Я действительно в этом ничего не понимаю. Не смею больше вас задерживать, мистер Каркаров, — Люциус сделал шаг назад и совсем уже приготовился откланяться, как на него налетел Эван Розье. Взбудораженный и безмерно опечаленный.

— Малфой, она выходит замуж!

— Замуж? Опять? — переспросил Люциус. — И опять не за тебя?

— Что мне делать? Ну скажи, Малфой, что со мной не так, почему она меня не замечает?!

— Успокойся, Розье. Просто ты для нее слишком молод. Вот если бы твой папенька скончался и ты остался наследником его состояния, тогда твоя смуглая леди непременно обратила бы на тебя внимание...

Каркаров поморщился, шагнул назад и скрылся на лестнице. Ботинки его простучали по ступеням вниз и затихли на первом этаже.

— Кто это? — полюбопытствовал Эван, забыв на мгновение о своей драме. — Что за унылая кладбищенская ворона?

Люциус неохотно пояснил:

— Прибыл утром из Германии. Видимо, из боевки.

— Это еще зачем?

— Не знаю, но он явно видит себя правой рукой его величества. С ним еще один, постарше. Сейчас как раз Лорду представлялись.

— Что-то мне уже не нравится этот боец из свиты кайзера, — протянул Эван.

— Мне тоже. Надеюсь, нам не придется работать с ним вместе.

Вскоре на предплечье затеплела метка, начала пощипывать кожу.

— Погоди-ка, Розье, — озабоченно сказал Люциус. — Повелитель вызывает. Ты не знаешь, где его искать?

— У себя в кабинете только что гостей принимал. Пойдем, я с тобой, — Эван ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

Так и оказалось. Германские гости тоже были здесь, включая самого кайзера.

— Люциус, — Эвана лорд Волдеморт поприветствовал только кивком. — Давно тебя не было видно.

— Мой Лорд, я выполняю ваше распоряжение. Служу адъютантом у герра Гриндельвальда.

— Речь как раз об этом. Герр Гриндельвальд считает, что впредь может обойтись без твоих услуг.

Лорд Волдеморт обернулся к кайзеру, и тот отозвался:

— Абсолютно верно. Теперь, когда Антонин и Игорь здесь, они возьмут на себя обязанности моего бывшего адъютанта. А мистер Малфой вполне может вернуться к своим делам.

Люциус быстро поднял глаза на кайзера. Тот ответил ему невозмутимым доброжелательным взглядом.

— Надеюсь, ваше величество, я не вызвал чем-либо вашего недовольства?

— Что вы, Люциус. Напротив, я благодарен вам за услуги. Пожалуйста, возьмите в знак моей признательности, — Гриндельвальд подошел к нему, взял за запястье и вложил ему в ладонь небольшой кожаный кошелек, не оставляя возможности отказаться.

Люциус машинально взвесил кошелек в руке. Пожалуй, хватит, чтобы заплатить долг за аренду дома, в котором квартирует организация. Но что произошло? Почему кайзер так внезапно решил отказаться от него?

— К тому же ты совсем забросил свои обязанности в организации, — добавил лорд Волдеморт. — Ты обещал, что финансовые вопросы не пострадают.

Люциус потупился. Действительно, обещал.

— Мой Лорд, я уже занимаюсь этим.

— Поспеши.

Люциус кивнул и шагнул к выходу. Эван следом за ним.

— Погоди, не исчезай, — добавил вслед лорд Волдеморт. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Эван опять разочарованно вздохнул.

— Жду тебя на крыльце, — шепнул он Люциусу уже в дверях.

**Диалоги у камина**

— И что же? Что ты сделал не так? — Лорд Волдеморт крепко сжал его плечо, заглянул в лицо. — Должна быть причина.

— Я не знаю, мой Лорд.

— Ты не знаешь. Отлично.

— Я поцеловал его вчера. Он не ответил. Вообще не отреагировал.

— Не то. Это ерунда, должно быть что-то важное… Ладно. Подумаем позже. Чаю хочешь?

Люциус предположил:

— С веритасерумом?

— О Мерлин, — вздохнул Лорд и отпустил наконец его плечо. — Я не собираюсь тебя допрашивать, Люциус. Мне просто нужно понять. Ведь он сам выбрал тебя, так почему же отказался? Может быть, ты что-то не заметил, не счел важным. Или просто тебе неловко об этом говорить...

— Или я просто ничего не знаю.

Чай был вкусный, с мятой. Без молока. Кажется, посторонних зелий в нем тоже не было.

— Люциус, — Лорд Волдеморт сделал глоток. — Я могу надеяться, что ты все еще предан мне?

— Да, мой Лорд. Разумеется.

— Ты говоришь, что целовал его. Ты сделал это только по моему приказу?

— Нет... — Люциус помотал головой, словно пытался найти нужную мысль. — Я сам хотел этого.

— Он тебе нравится.

— Он великий маг. Он неудержим. Как шторм, как разбушевавшаяся стихия. Его не останавливают никакие препятствия. И он очень похож на вас.

— Гриндельвальд виртуозно переманивает на свою сторону всех, с кем общается. Он очень чуток к собеседникам, легко улавливает их желания и слабые места. А ты еще молод и неопытен.

— Я думал, вы хотите, чтобы я шпионил за ним.

Лорд Волдеморт коротко рассмеялся:

— Глупое самоуверенное дитя. Герру Гриндельвальду без малого сто лет, и такие наивные мальчики, как ты, ему — на один зуб.

— Тогда зачем?.. — Люциусу не хватило слов закончить вопрос.

— Во-первых, он сам попросил отдать тебя ему в адъютанты. Было бы невежливо отказать гостю. А потом, мне было интересно, что именно он тебе пообещает.

— Ничего. Он в первый же день заподозрил меня в шпионаже. Я хотел прикоснуться к его палочке, а он… Я думал, он меня убьет голыми руками. А теперь он меня зовет милым мальчиком. И не только, — Люциус не знал, как рассказать о ночи, проведенной в постели кайзера. Да и стоит ли? — Я не уверен, но...

— Ты думаешь, он тебя провоцирует?

— Я не знаю, что думать, мой Лорд. И еще герр Гриндельвальд упомянул некие слухи… Будто я — ваш любовник, — он все-таки не выдержал, опустил взгляд.

— И что с того?

— Возможно, это пятнает вашу репутацию.

— Люциус, — голос Лорда потеплел. — Что за чепуха? Как связь с тобой может меня скомпрометировать? Ты не маггл и не сквиб. Не грязнокровка или предатель крови. Респектабельный молодой и чистокровный маг с амбициями и весьма неплохими перспективами.

Люциус кивнул. Респектабельный, чистокровный… Отменная характеристика для породистого крапа или гиппогрифа.

— Я ведь целовал тебя. Делил с тобой постель. Неужели ты забыл?

— Как бы я мог забыть об этом, мой Лорд…

— Тогда не говори больше таких глупостей. Мне незачем тебя стыдиться. — повелитель легко, будто случайно, погладил его по руке. — Ты можешь идти. Разберись поскорее со счетами и сметой, если уж дела его величества тебя больше не отвлекают.

— Да, мой Лорд. А можно я сперва допью чай?

Лорд Волдеморт усмехнулся:

— Он все-таки очень на тебя влияет. Ты весьма изменился за эти дни, Люциус Малфой. Допивай и иди.

***

В малой гостиной дома Розье царил уютный полумрак. В камине потрескивали поленья. Глаза Эвана пьяно поблескивали. Он еще не потерял способности говорить связно, но паузы между словами становились все длиннее.

— Так значит, теперь ты влюблен в кайзера?

— Не сочиняй, Розье. Все не так. С ним вообще все не так.

— Что это значит?

— Не знаю. Как будто бы все возможно.

Эван фыркнул в свой бокал:

— Точно влюблен.

— Это другое. Ты разве сам не замечал? Кайзер ведь тебя тоже на прогулки приглашал, беседы вел…

— Малфой, мы говорили обо всякой чепухе! Ничего я не замечал. Ну, он интересный собеседник и обаятельный тип. Расспрашивал меня о французской родне, какие-то троюродные тетушки и бабушки. Якобы он когда-то был знаком с кем-то из них. А, и еще спрашивал, могу ли я написать его портрет! Это ты ему наболтал?

— Конечно. Что ты ответил?

— Сказал, что у меня плохо получаются люди. Но, кажется, его это не убедило. — Эван допил вино из бокала и глубокомысленно заглянул в него. — Не стоит тебе в него влюбляться. Он, конечно, хорош, но очень уж скользкий и туманный. Сплошная легенда, и сколько за ней человека — совсем не разглядеть…

— Как лорд Волдеморт?

— Лорду такая слава только предстоит. Зато ему ты по-прежнему необходим. Тебя это уже не греет?

— А, пустое. Розье, Лорду не нужен Люциус Малфой. Ему казначей нужен. А с этой задачей первый попавшийся гоблин справится гораздо лучше меня.

— Не прибедняйся.

— Это не я придумал. Кайзер сказал своему носатому ворону, что я в организации просто бухгалтер. Кстати, очень хорошо, что ты вспомнил. Лорду срочно нужны деньги.

— Ма-алфой, — протянул Эван. — Я-то с тобой про жизнь, про любовь… А ты опять про деньги.

Люциус рассмеялся, чуть не расплескав вино на брюки:

— Скажи, обидно, да?

— А он действительно собирается усадить твою задницу в министерское кресло.

— Исключительно в качестве декорации.

— Твои амбиции простираются дальше?

— Мои амбиции не имеют никакого значения. Все будет так, как решит лорд Волдеморт. Знаешь, вообще это довольно лестно. Ты только представь себе кислые рожи Визенгамота, Розье? Эти замшелые интриганы не один год будут гудеть, как дикие осы…

— Могут и укусить.

— Думаешь, кто-то из них откажется от эликсира жизни? Все как один будут брать подачки с ладони лорда Волдеморта… Но ладно, хватит об этом. Поговорим о твоей смуглой леди. Ты же за этим меня позвал?

Эван вздохнул.

— Не знаю, что и сказать теперь. Я надеялся, мои ухаживания хоть немного ее забавляют. Казалось, ей нравится со мной болтать, танцевать на приемах. Пару раз она даже соглашалась поужинать вдвоем.

— Это метафора? Розье, я не силен в метафорах.

— Я знаю, ты зануда. Как думаешь, может, хотя бы ее новый муж окажется импотентом и она захочет завести любовника?

— Чтобы у такой умной женщины не было любовника по вкусу? Мне кажется, ты ее недооцениваешь.

— Я рассчитывал, что ты меня утешать будешь.

— Тогда ты неправильно выбрал собеседника. И у меня вино закончилось.

— Вот уж это не вопрос. По крайней мере, пока родители в отъезде, — Эван подозвал домового эльфа и велел вновь наполнить бокалы. — Предлагаю напиться до полной отключки.

Люциус негромко засмеялся. Со школьных времен Эван ничуть не изменился.

— Сегодня этот способ решения проблем может и сработать. А что потом?

— На завтра у меня есть зелье от похмелья.

**Приглашение**

Утро Люциус встретил в собственной постели.

Он не помнил, как накануне появился дома, но с перстнем-портключом на пальце с этим не должно было возникнуть проблем. Голова не болела. Видимо, накануне Эван все же напоил его с зельем от похмелья. Хотя вряд ли он сам об этом вспомнит... А вот пить хотелось.

Стакан с водой Люциус обнаружил на прикроватном столике. Домашние эльфы в Малфой-мэноре были отлично вышколены: почти не попадались на глаза, но с делами справлялись безукоризненно.

Люциус сел в постели, выпил воду из стакана и помотал головой, проверяя: крепко ли держится после вчерашнего? Нет, все отлично. Можно вставать и приводить себя в порядок.

Отец уже позавтракал, так что Люциусу пришлось в одиночестве жевать овсянку и тосты. После завтрака он заглянул в кабинет отца. Просунул голову в дверь, скорчил виноватую физиономию:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе? — рассеянно переспросил отец, откладывая газету. — Хорошо, если так. Входи.

Люциус вошел в кабинет, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и встал перед отцовским столом, сцепив пальцы за спиной.

— Я вчера немного перебрал.

— Да, я обратил внимание. С кем вы так веселились?

— С Розье.

— А. Пока Генри и Вильгельмина отдыхают на континенте, их сын не теряет времени даром. — Абраксас Малфой явно был не в духе. Но после затянувшейся паузы он все же поднял глаза на сына. — Тебя разыскивал герр Гриндельвальд. Около часа ждал, пока ты проснешься, и даже оказал мне честь, составив компанию за завтраком. Просил передать, что будет ждать тебя в гостинице.

— Его величество меня искал? — переспросил Люциус.

— Насколько я помню, ты числишься при нем адъютантом.

— Нет. Уже нет. Он сказал вчера, что я… что мои услуги ему больше не нужны. Зачем же я опять ему понадобился?

Отец пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я бы на твоем месте уточнил у него самого.

— Хорошо. Уточню. Вы только обо мне говорили?

— Кайзеру были интересны мои политические воззрения. Вот уж не ожидал.

Люциус пожал плечами, не расцепляя рук за спиной — странный, немного дерганый жест.

— Многие люди нашего круга состоят в организации. Твои друзья в клубе…

Отец кивнул на кресло, стоящее возле стола.

— Сядь.

Люциус взглянул на большие напольные часы с маятником. Близился полдень. Но не может ведь он отказать отцу в беседе и сбежать?

Он послушно опустился в кресло.

— Его величество сообщил мне весьма интересные новости. Твой Лорд в самом деле обещал тебе должность министра?

— Кажется, да.

— Неглупый ход. Если бы какой-то выскочка-полукровка сам попытался воспользоваться поддержкой нашего круга, его бы просто проигнорировали. Однако он выставляет тебя вперед. Конечно, ты еще слишком молод, но с таким мудрым наставником мальчик из хорошей семьи сделает все правильно. А Минчум слишком многих раздражает, на его фоне ты смотришься неплохо. Молодой, чистокровный. Полная его противоположность.

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Люциус, ты же понимаешь, что тебя уже никто не будет воспринимать всерьез? Марионетка лорда Волдеморта — это клеймо останется с тобой навсегда. Как и твоя метка.

— Вряд ли это можно изменить, отец. К чему говорить об этом?

— Я бы просто хотел, чтобы впредь ты не давал опрометчивых обещаний.

— Хорошо. Думаю, уже и не потребуется.

— Надеюсь… Что ж, не заставляй его величество ждать. Не скажу, что он мне симпатичен, но титул все-таки требует уважения.

— Он тебе не нравится?

— Цели его мне импонируют, а вот методы… Я бы предпочел следить за его успехами на определенном расстоянии.

Люциус кивнул.

— В стороне всегда безопасней и теплее.

— Именно. Он очень опасный человек, Люциус. Не вздумай с ним играть.

— И в мыслях не было.

***

Он постучал совсем негромко. Из дальней комнаты кайзер наверняка бы даже не услышал этот приглушенный звук.

Но дверь номера гостеприимно приоткрылась, явно приглашая войти. Так Люциус и поступил.

Герр Гриндельвальд приветствовал его мимолетной улыбкой. У самого Люциуса настроение было далеко не радостное.

— Ваше величество. Вы искали меня.

— Доброе утро. Если еще утро, разумеется. Да, я вас искал, Люциус, и я рад, что вы пришли.

— Зачем?

— Вы сегодня не духе? Любопытно. Таким я вас еще не видел, — Гриндельвальд разглядывал его, как занятный музейный экспонат под стеклом. — Пожалуй, так вы мне даже больше нравитесь. Знаете, Люциус, завтра я отправляюсь в Годрикову Лощину навестить свою тетушку. Хотел просить вас поехать со мной.

Люциус молчал и смотрел исподлобья.

Гриндельвальд продолжал улыбаться.

— Поехать с вами? — наконец выговорил Люциус. — Это еще зачем?

— Мне приятно ваше общество.

— Неужели? У меня сложилось обратное впечатление. Вы сказали, что мои услуги вам больше не нужны…

— Да. Я так и подумал, что это может вас обидеть. Простите. Но так будет лучше. Я хочу, чтобы отныне вы были не моим адъютантом, а просто другом. Не подчиненным, а равным.

— Равным вам? — Люциус даже не пытался скрыть сарказм.

— Конечно. Я говорю сейчас не о силе или власти, а только о свободе. Вы больше не обязаны выполнять мои приказы, а вольны делать все, что вам угодно.

— Для чего это вам?

— Я уже говорил. Мне нравится ваше общество. И хотелось бы надеяться, что вам мое — тоже. Но нельзя быть приятным кому-то насильно… Однако это все романтика, у меня есть и более практические соображения, — тон Гриндельвальда сменился с теплого на деловой. — Ваш Лорд приставил вас шпионить за мной. Регулярно отчитываться о наблюдениях. Не надо спорить, мой друг, это ни к чему. Так вот, перестав быть моим адъютантом, вы избавляетесь от этой необходимости. Но, конечно же, вам ни к чему извещать лорда Волдеморта, что мы продолжаем видеться.

— А мы продолжаем?

— А это уже зависит от вашего желания.

— Так я волен отказаться?

— Совершенно верно.

Первым порывом — детским, наивным — было так и поступить. Сухо проститься и уйти. Обида за вчерашнее отречение все еще больно кусалась. еще бы. Его, Люциуса Малфоя, публично отвергли, откупившись горстью монет. Короткого извинения после этого будет маловато!

Но подобные порывы он научился гасить еще в Хогвартсе. Иначе на факультете было не прожить. И Люциус справился с эмоциями за несколько мгновений, опустив глаза на носки своих ботинок.

Когда он вновь поднял голову, то взгляд его был ясен и прозрачен, как июньское небо.

— Я понял ваш замысел, ваше величество. Это вполне здравая идея.

— Так вы отправитесь со мной в Годрикову Лощину?

— Навестить вашу тетушку? — с сомнением переспросил Люциус.

Гриндельвальд кивнул.

— На самом деле она приходится мне двоюродной бабкой. Но других родственников у меня нет. И я испытываю к ней привязанность, как это ни сентиментально.

— Но мне-то что делать у нее в гостях?

— О, это очень просто. Улыбаться. Пить чай с кексом. Пересказывать светские сплетни. Тетя Тилли сейчас нечасто общается с новыми людьми, так что ваш визит ее порадует. А вечером могу обещать вам прогулку по окрестностям. Правда, не скажу, что там какие-то особенно живописные окрестности — самая обычная деревушка. Чем еще мне вас соблазнить?

Люциус раздумывал.

— У меня очень много вопросов, ваше величество. Вы полны тайн и загадок. Расскажете мне что-нибудь о себе? О Германии?

— Сколько пожелаете. Так я могу считать, что мы договорились?

— Пожалуй. Вы сказали, что отправляетесь завтра?

— Да. Я буду ждать вас здесь после завтрака.

— Хорошо, ваше величество.

— Люциус, я уже много раз просил вас называть меня по имени.

Люциус фыркнул насмешливо:

— Герр Гриндельвальд, хоть кто-нибудь в целом мире называет вас по имени?

— Разумеется. Моя тетушка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Годрикова Лощина**

— Тетя Тилли.

На маленьком, почти занесенном снегом крыльце великий и ужасный кайзер бережно обнимал низенькую старушку, отворившую им дверь. Люциус неприкаянно топтался в стороне, пережидая этот трогательный момент.

Старушка была совсем кукольная, точно из сказки. Белые пушистые волосы. Водянисто-голубые глаза. Теплая шаль. Полосатые шерстяные чулки, видневшиеся из-под подола складчатой юбки.

— Геллерт, обормот, — ворчливо сказала пожилая леди, наконец разорвав объятие. — Сколько лет носу не казал? Я уж думала, помру, так и не дождавшись.

— Ничего подобного, тетя Тилли. Вы еще меня переживете, — заверил ее Гриндельвальд. — Только не стойте на холоде, а то и в самом деле… А это, позвольте представить, мой юный спутник. Он любезно согласился сопровождать меня в этой поездке.

— Люциус Малфой, — Люциус поклонился со всем почтением. — К вашим услугам, мэм.

Хозяйка, прищурившись, кивнула ему.

— Вижу, что Малфой. Весь в отца, вылитый шалопай Эйби. Нос тот же и волосы. Проходи, мальчик, пока свой фамильный нос не отморозил, а то сегодня и впрямь холодно.

Все вошли в дом, Батильда — последней, прикрыв скрипнувшую дверь. Люциус оторопело размышлял над характеристикой, которой Батильда Бэгшот наградила его отца. Он никак не мог представить себе Абраксаса Малфоя «шалопаем». Видимо, юные годы отца были далеко не такими почтенными, какими он старался нарисовать их Люциусу.

— Мантии на вешалку и проходите в гостиную, — велела хозяйка. — Сейчас чайник поставлю на огонь.

— Давайте лучше я, — попытался вмешаться заботливый племянник.

Но Батильда строго возразила:

— Ты лучше мальчика проводи в тепло, а со своим чайником я как-нибудь сама разберусь!

Гриндельвальд забрал у Люциуса мантию, одним движением пальцев отправил ее на крючок. Подхватил его под локоть и повел по узкому темному коридорчику в натопленную гостиную.

Огонь в камине жарко полыхал. Видимо, старой леди было холодно в ноябре, и она спасалась горячим чаем и живым пламенем горящих поленьев. Люциус протянул к огню замерзшие руки.

— Пожалуйста, Люциус, — непривычно мягко и тихо вдруг сказал Гриндельвальд. — Будьте с ней терпеливы. Я очень люблю ее, и если вы чем-то ее обидите…

— Что вы такое говорите, — ошеломленно пробормотал Люциус. — Как будто я могу…

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я просто должен был напомнить.

Люциус зачем-то неловко улыбнулся (все равно получилось криво и неестественно) и отвернулся к ближайшей стене.

Со стены на него смотрел портрет Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

На портрете Гриндельвальд был значительно моложе и выглядел настоящим щеголем. Не то что нынешний великий кайзер. Стильное синее пальто, муаровый жилет, шелковый галстук. Волосы еще ярко-белые, без тусклых седых прядей. И прищур лукавый, вот-вот подмигнет.

— Не люблю этот портрет, — вполголоса сказал Гриндельвальд из-за его спины. — Но тетушке нравится.

— Почему не любите?

— Не лучший период в моей жизни.

Люциус удивился: на картине он казался совершенно беззаботным и благополучным.

— Эван сказал, вы хотите, чтобы он тоже написал ваш портрет.

— Было бы забавно. Жаль, что он отказывается. Впрочем, я не оставляю надежды.

— Вам нравится смотреть на свои изображения?

— Это же интересно — узнать, каким тебя видят окружающие. Разве нет?

— Не уверен. Хотя Эван… Мне кажется, он видит мир теплым, бархатным и золотистым. Во всех его рисунках есть что-то такое. Как его глаза.

— Золотистые?

— Карие. Как темный янтарь.

— Допустим… А у вас глаза светлые. Это значит, вы видите мир серо-голубым и прозрачным?

— И весьма холодным, — кивнул Люциус.

Он отошел к старинному приземистому комоду, принялся разглядывать колдографии в рамках. И здесь, конечно, Батильда не обошла вниманием любимого племянника: он лучисто улыбался с потемневшего от времени колдофото. Совсем юный, белозубый, с золотистыми кудрями. В странной незнакомой форме.

— Это еще в Дурмштранге, — опять пояснил Гриндельвальд, хотя Люциус не задавал вопросов. — Мне здесь лет пятнадцать.

— А вы были прекрасны, Геллерт.

— Как вы сейчас. В юности все прекрасны.

Должно быть, это и вправду было так. На следующей колдографии, попавшейся Люциусу на глаза, хохотали уже двое мальчишек. Один из них, конечно же, был Геллерт.

— А это кто? — кивнул Люциус на второго.

— О, это Альбус, — охотно пояснила неслышно вернувшаяся из кухни Батильда. — Вы о нем наверняка слышали. Славный был мальчик, жил здесь по соседству.

— Альбус Дамблдор? — переспросил Люциус, обернувшись. — Тот самый? Но я думал… Вы же были врагами?

Но Гриндельвальд смотрел на колдофото и не ответил ему. Наверное, переспрашивать не стоило.

— Печально все закончилось, — подытожила Батильда со вздохом. — Геллерт, поставь кресла и столик ближе к камину, чайник сейчас закипит.

Гриндельвальд, не глядя, взмахнул рукой. Низкие креслица и овальный чайный столик послушно съехались в кружок перед камином.

— Мы были врагами, — медленно повторил Гриндельвальд. — Все должно было сложиться иначе. Это моя вина.

— Не болтай ерунды, Геллерт, — возразила тетушка. — Вы друг друга стоили. Конечно, смерть девочки — это ужасно. Но вы могли хотя бы попробовать поговорить, а не бегать друг от друга столько лет, а потом устраивать дуэли!

Люциус ничего не понимал. Какая девочка? Какая вина? Разве это не история великого противостояния?

— Я расскажу вам, Люциус, — обещал Гриндельвальд. — Но позже. Тетя Тилли, как продвигается ваша книга? Скоро закончите?

— Как же, скоро. На прошлой неделе Олдин наконец прислал мне книгу, которую давно обещал. И в ней я нашла кое-что интересное для тебя… Люциус, пейте чай, не сидите с пустой чашкой!

От молока Люциус в очередной раз отказался, а вот кекс с тмином был так хорош, что он взял вторую порцию.

Батильда подлила чаю ему в чашку и продолжила ворчать на непутевого племянника:

— Все же не мальчик, Геллерт, пора бы думать хоть немного наперед...

— Тетя Тилли, вы не представляете, насколько далеко вперед у меня все продумано. Я прекрасно знаю, насколько хватает эффекта эликсира. У меня достаточно времени в запасе.

— Ох, Геллерт. Все так считают, — покачала головой Батильда. — И все бывают поражены, когда их время внезапно заканчивается.

Гриндельвальд покладисто кивнул.

— Хорошо. Чтобы вы не переживали, я больше не буду пропадать так надолго. У вас есть готовый эликсир?

— Ну конечно. Акцио, — Батильда повела в воздухе палочкой.

Из шкатулки на комоде выпорхнул небольшой флакончик и приземлился прямо на ладонь Геллерту. Тот вытащил пробку и одним глотком опустошил его. Промокнул губы салфеткой.

Люциус смотрел на него во все глаза. Он бы не дал руку на отсечение, что кайзер немедленно помолодел на несколько лет. Но глаза его моргнули и будто бы стали ярче, на бледных щеках появился румянец, и даже морщины у висков слегка разгладились.

— Это эликсир жизни? — очарованно спросил Люциус.

— Совершенно верно, — отозвалась Батильда. — Хотите попробовать?

Люциус не успел и рта открыть, Гриндельвальд ответил за него:

— Мальчику еще рано.

— Почему? — Батильда прищурила блеклые глаза. — Он как раз в самом чудесном возрасте. Почему бы не остаться в нем подольше?

— А какой смысл в запечатанной юности? В ней нет уже наивности, нет хрупкости. Сам по себе пушок на щеках и выпирающие ключицы не так уж и много стоят.

— Геллерт, меня пугает твой романтический настрой, — строго сказала Батильда.

— Дорогая тетушка, вы забыли — я всегда был романтиком.

Люциус терпеливо ждал, когда на него вновь обратят внимание, а дождавшись, спросил:

— Но я не понимаю. Ведь философский камень находится у вас, ваше величество. Тогда почему эликсир...

Гриндельвальд прервал его коротким смешком:

— Вы так прелестны.

Люциус опустил голову, чтобы скрыть досадливый румянец.

— Геллерт, о чем говорит мальчик? — удивилась Батильда.

Вместо ответа Гриндельвальд протянул руку. Верхний ящик все того же комода с грохотом приоткрылся, из него вылетел небольшой черный футляр. Гриндельвальд поймал его в воздухе и протянул Люциусу. Тот принял футляр и открыл крышку.

Камень был небольшим — он легко поместился бы в кулаке — и кроваво-красным. Никакой особенной силы в нем не чувствовалось. Он даже на драгоценный не был похож. Так, сомнительной чистоты минерал. Возможно, если бы его огранили…

— Не впечатляет? — догадался Гриндельвальд.

— Не особо. А тот, что у вас в кармане?

— Обыкновенный рубин.

— Он больше похож на философский камень.

— Да, подделка часто кажется более настоящей, чем оригинал. Не стесняйтесь, Люциус, возьмите.

Он вынул камень из футляра и сам вложил Люциусу в ладонь.

Камень был теплый. На ощупь как янтарь, только тяжелый. Гладкий, словно отшлифованный водой. Словно он тысячи и тысячи лет лежал на дне реки, и струи воды нежно и неумолимо омывали его со всех сторон... Ну и что? Камень как камень. Где в нем заключен источник вечной жизни?

Люциус уже протянул руку, чтобы вернуть его владельцу, как вдруг камень в его ладони отчетливо вздрогнул. Это было как удар сердца. Как птенец, проклевывающийся из яйца наружу.

— Ага, почувствовали, — одобрительно кивнул кайзер. — Теперь верите?

— Да… — медленно произнес Люциус. — Я и не сомневался в ваших словах.

— Но чужие слова все же менее убедительны, чем когда чувствуешь это сам, верно?

Разжать пальцы и опустить камень обратно в футляр стало почему-то куда сложнее, словно нужно было расстаться с чем-то близким. Камень ощущался теперь, как живое существо. Хрупкое. Нуждающееся в защите.

Гриндельвальд взял камень с ладони Люциуса.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я позабочусь о нем.

— Да. Конечно.

Бархатную коробочку с бесценным сокровищем внутри Гриндельвальд поставил на столик, словно обычную безделушку.

— Не вздумайте проболтаться об этом своему Лорду. А впрочем, неважно. Мне все равно придется забрать его с собой для производства эликсира.

— Вы думаете, лорд Волдеморт мог бы?..

— А вы сами как думаете?

Люциус нервно прикусил губу и не ответил.

Лорд Волдеморт одержим идеей бессмертия, это глупо отрицать. На что он может пойти ради достижения этой цели? Вероятно, на что угодно.

— Вы ведь и сами отняли камень у Фламеля, верно? — он поднял взгляд на Гриндельвальда.

Тот глаз не отвел.

— Да. Поверьте, Люциус, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Вы убили его?

— Не нарочно. Я не желал этого. Не рассчитал силы со столь древним стариком. Хотя, стоит признать, он был весьма опытным магом.

— Пернелла прожила едва ли больше года после этого, — заметила Батильда, точно очнувшись от дремы. — Должно быть, впрок они эликсир не запасали.

— Тетя Тилли, ей было шестьсот лет или около того. Я-то еще не так стар, чтобы умереть за год без эликсира жизни.

— Шестьсот лет — это много, — согласился Люциус. — А что будет с другими стариками, когда им перестанут давать эликсир?

— Полагаю, то же самое, что с ними происходит сейчас безо всякого эликсира.

— Никто ведь не изучал эффект отмены?

Батильда покачала головой.

— Разве что Фламель и его жена. Но их теперь не спросишь.

— А для чего вам камень? Вы хотите жить вечно?

Гриндельвальд звучно рассмеялся. Его смех эхом отразился от низкого потолка и рассыпался по комнате.

— А вы в этом сомневаетесь?

— Вы обещали ответить на мои вопросы, — напомнил Люциус.

— Да. Обещал, — он перестал улыбаться. — Я не боюсь смерти. Но было бы очень обидно не закончить начатые дела.

— Они связаны с политикой?

— Совершенно верно.

— С политикой Британии?

Гриндельвальд и Батильда быстро переглянулись.

— Вы не хотите со мной это обсуждать, — сам ответил Люциус. — Потому что это может стать известно моему Лорду.

— Вы ведь очень привязаны к нему, верно?

За чайным столиком опять повисло молчание. Люциус тоскливо подумал, что, наверное, не стоило ему приезжать сюда вместе с кайзером. Для чего он нужен на этой трогательной семейной встрече?

— А ведь почти смерклось уже, — заключила Батильда, вставая из кресла. — Пойду приготовлю вам спальни. Геллерт, в твоей я уже разожгла камин, а мальчику постелю в той, что в конце коридора.

Она ушла из гостиной, шурша мягкими тапочками.

— Тетушка рано ложится спать, — вполголоса проговорил Гриндельвальд. — В деревне так принято. Вы еще не слишком устали, Люциус? Я обещал вам прогулку. Но, боюсь, что сегодня не получится: погода портится.

Люциус взглянул за окно. Действительно, на улице поднявшийся ветер швырялся целыми пригоршнями колючего снега.

— Надеюсь, к завтрашнему дню все уляжется, и мы все-таки сможем прогуляться по окрестностям. А сейчас… — Гриндельвальд взглянул на Люциуса, и тот невольно ощутил, как загорелись щеки. — Хотите вина?

Люциус мотнул головой. После недавней попойки с Розье даже думать о вине было муторно.

— Тогда еще чаю?

— Лучше расскажите мне про Альбуса Дамблдора.

Усмешка Гриндельвальда дрогнула.

— Что вы хотите узнать о нем?

— Расскажите то, что считаете важным.

Гриндельвальд помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Потом коротко вздохнул.

— Смешно. Почти все, что о нас когда-либо говорили и писали, — это ложь. Говорили, что в юности мы были друзьями. Потом стали смертельными врагами. Потом были две дуэли с разницей в десять лет. В первой из этих дуэлей победил Альбус, и следующие десять лет я провел в заточении в своем замке. Но потом мне удалось сбежать, и мы с Альбусом вновь встретились в поединке. И тогда я…

— Вы его убили?

Гриндельвальд развернулся в кресле ближе к камину. Люциус разглядывал очертания его щеки и тонкого хищного носа, озаренные пляшущими бликами огня.

***

Как это рассказать? Как объяснить, кем был для него тот мальчишка с настороженным взглядом?

В тот день тетя Тилли попросила его отнести Дамблдорам корзинку с ужином. «Все равно дома торчишь, скучаешь. А там бедные детишки остались совсем одни. Дом на окраине, за некрашеным забором, там сразу увидишь...»

Геллерт торчал под окном кухни. Смотрел, как хмурый парень с нечесаным хвостом рыжевато-каштановых волос выкладывает на стол грудинку, и пирог с патокой, и банку домашних солений, и кусок козьего сыра.

«Корзинку тетушка велела забрать», — напомнил он со своей наблюдательной позиции.

Рыжий вздрогнул, словно успел уже забыть о его присутствии. Поправил очки на длинном носу.

«А ты откуда такой взялся?»

«Из Дурмштранга», — Геллерт привык, что его улыбка действует на окружающих совершенно определенным образом, и хотел увидеть, сработает ли это волшебство на незнакомом мрачном парне.

Не ошибся. Губы его дрогнули и растянулись в ответной улыбке.

«Чернокнижник и некромант? А что, в Дурмштранге уже каникулы?»

«Ага. У меня свои персональные каникулы».

«Выставили? — Рыжий был впечатлен. — И за что же могут выгнать студента из главного оплота темной магии?»

Геллерт неопределенно мотнул головой.

«Досрочное освоение всех дисциплин. Небывалые успехи в практических занятиях. Руководство школы решило, что им больше нечему меня научить».

Рыжий усмехнулся, неожиданно перемахнул через подоконник и спрыгнул на траву рядом с ним. Опять поправил съехавшие очки и протянул ладонь:

«Альбус Дамблдор».

«Гриндельвальд. Геллерт».

Рукопожатие было крепкое, надежное, и руку Альбуса не хотелось отпускать. Он все еще улыбался, и Геллерт почему-то решил, что Альбус никогда больше не будет хмуриться. Геллерт позаботится об этом.

…И как объяснишь то искрящееся лето наивному юнцу с его беззубой, выморочной влюбленностью в своего холодного повелителя? Что он сможет понять?

***

На этот раз Гриндельвальд молчал так долго, что Люциус устал ждать ответа.

— Что ж, ваше величество. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — он приподнялся из кресла.

— Сядьте.

Возразить было невозможно. Люциус послушно сел обратно.

— Как же вы нетерпеливы, — легко, без упрека усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Я говорил, что Альбус Дамблдор был великим магом. Но вы, кажется, не поверили. Это ведь просто слова. Альбус мог бы править этим островом, а если бы захотел — то и всем миром. Так мы мечтали с ним когда-то... Глупые мальчишки. Мы могли бросить вызов всем — и победить. Этот мир спасло лишь то, что мы повернули свои палочки друг против друга.

— Почему?

— Сложно сказать. Поначалу я думал, что это случайность. Но потом стало очевидно, что у нас с Альбусом слишком много непримиримых разногласий. И со временем их становилось только больше.

— Но вы любили друг друга? — осторожно уточнил Люциус.

Гриндельвальд переспросил:

— А вы до сих пор верите, что любовь — это решение проблем? Ответ к задачке? Да ни черта подобного. Это проклятие.

Люциус промолчал. В самом деле, что он мог ответить?

— Мы не виделись много лет. Я продолжал изучать искусство темной магии. Альбус преподавал в Хогвартсе. Я собрал вокруг себя армию единомышленников, за нами охотились авроры всего мира, — Гриндельвальд хмыкнул себе под нос, видимо, вспомнив что-то. — Он по-прежнему сидел в своей школе. Я считал себя величайшим магом из живущих, а он…

— Он победил вас на дуэли?

— Школьный учитель, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. Казалось, его забавляет эта мысль. — Он успешно отражал изощренные заклятия, которые должны быть известны одному только мне. Я-то думал, что он посмел забыть меня! Ничего подобного. Пока меня носило по всему миру, он тоже готовился к нашей встрече. Он по-прежнему был великим, и он был все так же прекрасен, как когда-то. Я смотрел на него и понимал, что готов умереть от его руки. Но он мне не дал такой возможности. Я тоже не мог убить его и вынужден был сдаться.

— Вы не хотели убивать его, а он не хотел убивать вас? — переспросил Люциус.

— Отличная диспозиция для дуэли, не правда ли?

— А что было потом?

— Потом… — он сразу будто потемнел лицом. — Потом была расплата. Мрак и отчаяние.

— Вас заточили в тюрьму?

— Он не сказал мне ни слова. Десять лет. Десять чертовых одиноких лет в моей темнице. Он не пришел ни разу. Не прислал мне ни единого письма.

— А вы ждали?

— Поначалу — каждый день. Но довольно скоро понял, что это бесполезно.

— И что вы делали тогда?

— Сходил с ума, — Гриндельвальд пожал плечами. — Что еще можно делать десять лет в полном одиночестве? Разбивал на мелкие части свои иллюзии. Перебирал воспоминания. Препарировал мечты.

— Рядом с вами никого не было?

— Ни души. Мои тюремщики к этому времени уже хорошо знали о моей способности находить союзников даже среди врагов. Они не собирались больше давать мне таких шансов.

— А охрана?

— Охрана держалась на безопасном расстоянии. Они подновляли защитный купол и удерживающие заклинания. В случае нападения должны были подать сигнал тревоги. Им было запрещено общаться со мной и вообще подходить близко к замку. Раз в день приносили еду.

— Что стало с вашей армией?

— Боюсь, ничего хорошего. Мало кто из них уцелел. Они пытались сражаться и без меня, но большинство погибло в стычках с аврорами. Кое-кого схватили и бросили в тюрьму, почти никому не удалось уйти… — Гриндельвальд прикрыл глаза, потер веки ладонью.

— Тогда как же вы бежали? — на деликатное сочувственное молчание Люциусу не хватило выдержки.

— Бежал? — кайзер отнял руку от лица. — Нет, это было не слишком похоже на побег.

— Вы мне расскажете?

— Боюсь, вы не поймете.

— Почему? Считаете меня дурачком?

— Что вы, Люциус. Просто это действительно… очень сложно. Впрочем, если желаете, я покажу вам.

— Как это — покажете?

— Вам знакома такая вещь, как Омут памяти? Примерно так же, только без лишних артефактов.

Гриндельвальд медленно стянул перчатки.

Это случилось впервые на памяти Люциуса, и он глядел, не отводя глаз.

Левая кисть Гриндельвальда была совершенно обычной. Такой же, как у всех людей — впрочем, если бы у всех людей были такие же узкие ладони и длинные пальцы, мир был бы куда более изящным местом, вскользь подумал Люциус. По правой ладони змеилась черная полоса. Ветвистая, как молния, она утыкалась в средний и указательный пальцы — черные и словно высохшие.

— Что это? — полушепотом спросил Люциус.

— Память об Альбусе. О нашей последней встрече. Дайте руку.

Люциус исполнил просьбу, не раздумывая.

Гриндельвальд погладил его по предплечью. По тому самому месту, где на левой темнела метка. А потом переплел пальцы правой руки — здоровые и изувеченные — с пальцами Люциуса.

Руки у него опять были очень горячие.

***

...Вдоль горизонта все шире расползалась розовая прореха. В мае светает рано. После бессонной ночи усталые стражники клевали носами, но подошедшая утренняя смена была свежа и четко печатала шаг.

Десять молодых магов в темно-красной форме, все высокие, подтянутые парни, с палочками в руках. И все они слишком молоды. Год, может, два, как окончили аврорские курсы. Никто не стал бы всерьез рассчитывать, будто они хоть на минуту смогут задержать Геллерта Гриндельвальда в открытом сражении; но где теперь те сражения? И жалкий узник, лишенный своей силы, своей армии и волшебной палочки — тот ли это всесильный маг, что держал в страхе весь магический мир? Теперь его мир сузился до клочка неба и небольшого фрагмента горной гряды, видимых из окна крепости. Чтобы совладать с этим узником, хватит и едва обученных мальчишек.

Караул сменился, ночная смена покинула пост. Солнце неудержимо рвалось из-за горизонта, возвращая тусклому сумеречному миру его истинные цвета. Где-то высоко, едва различимо, звенел жаворонок.

Стражники из утреннего караула выстроились в цепочку, переглянулись и неторопливо, торжественно подняли палочки вверх. Заклинание ударило сразу из десятка палочек.

Защитный купол полыхнул ядовито-оранжевыми искрами и с негромким потрескиванием начал рассыпаться в пыль. Когда последние искры дотлели в весенней траве, стражники опустили палочки и направились к замку.

...Геллерт с любопытством смотрел, как молодые авроры заходят в его тесную келью и почтительно застывают у порога, склонив головы. Один из них, вошедший последним, направился прямо к Геллерту. Не дойдя двух шагов, опустился на одно колено и на вытянутых руках подал ему волшебную палочку:

«Герр Гриндельвальд. Вы свободны».

Палочка, конечно, была не та. Нет, это была его собственная старая палочка, слегка искривленная, из темной древесины. Геллерт помнил ее до трещинки.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти. Он повел рукой — в узком оконце лопнуло стекло, будто взорвалось мелкими осколками. Тяжелая дверь сорвалась с петель — мальчишки, стоявшие рядом, едва успели отскочить. Затрещали потолочные балки, с них посыпалась пыль. Заклинания были не нужны. Сила, чистая, концентрированная сила, накопившаяся в нем за годы бездействия, рвалась наружу.

Геллерт опустил руку. Палочка слушалась его безукоризненно.

Но ему нужна была другая.

***

...Заморгав, Люциус обнаружил себя все в той же маленькой гостиной у мирно потрескивающего углями камина.

— Боюсь, я все-таки не понял, — признался он. — Кто были эти стражники?

— Авроры, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся. — Выпускники Дурмштранга. Мальчишки, которые читали мою историю, как сказку. Которые не верили, что эта сказка может закончиться так скучно и нелепо. Они-то росли с легендой о Геллерте Гриндельвальде, как о вашем короле Артуре. Юные мечтатели, поверившие в другую судьбу для всех магов Германии.

— И что же, десять мальчишек смогли сломать защиту, которую наверняка устанавливали сильнейшие маги Европы? — не поверил Люциус.

— А зачем, по-вашему, вообще нужна охрана? Защиту необходимо постоянно подпитывать энергией. Изнутри или снаружи. А вместо этого ее ломали с двух сторон. Тони говорил, что самое сложное было — попасть в смену всем вместе, вдесятером. Они больше года дожидались этого момента. А остальное уже не составило большого труда.

— Тони?

— Антонин Долохов. Тот мальчик, что принес мне палочку. Не узнали?

Люциус помотал головой. Долохов его не интересовал.

— А что было дальше? Вы встретились с ним, да? С Альбусом?

***

…Альбус ждал его.

Он почти не изменился за прошедшие годы. Только на висках и в бороде теперь отчетливо пробивалась седина, да возле глаз залегли глубокие тени. А в глазах — задавленная, заранее обреченная надежда.

«Геллерт. Зачем ты пришел?»

От звука его голоса сердце стукнуло невпопад. Глупо было надеяться, что это когда-нибудь пройдет. Забудется, затянется кровавой коркой, подернется пеплом.

Геллерт выпрямил спину и вскинул подбородок.

«У тебя моя палочка».

Альбус держал палочку в руке. Машинально погладил рукоять большим пальцем. Должно быть, он давно привык считать ее своей. Но могла ли она хоть кому-то принадлежать по-настоящему?

«Геллерт. Ты же знаешь, тебе не победить. В прошлый раз ты был сильнее и Старшая палочка была у тебя. Это не помогло».

«Как много слов», — перебил его Геллерт.

Альбус дернул углом рта. Было ясно, что слова здесь ничего не решат.

«Ты уже собрал себе новую армию?»

«За ней дело не станет».

«С какой легкостью ты находишь тех, кто пойдет за тебя на смерть».

«Нужно было убить меня сразу. Но ты боишься, верно? Запачкать руки, повредить свою драгоценную душу… Даже во имя общего блага, — Геллерт зло сплюнул в траву. — Пусть это будет кто-то другой, только не ты. Но никто не сможет, Альбус. Никто другой не сможет».

«Ты пришел сразиться?»

«Сам знаешь».

Альбус смотрел на него молча, словно пытался запомнить. Не было смысла сейчас что-нибудь говорить. Наверное, в этом никогда не было смысла. Но хотя бы несколько мгновений можно было просто стоять и смотреть друг другу в глаза, отчетливо понимая: это в последний раз. Теперь уже точно.

Альбус первым опустил взгляд. Отступил на шаг назад, оглянулся. Он никогда не опасался поворачиваться к Геллерту спиной.

«Здесь?»

Хогвартс целился шпилями в небо в какой-то паре миль от места, где они стояли — ничтожное расстояние для теплой встречи старых друзей. Май. В школе полно детей. Случайных жертв не избежать...

«Нет. Не здесь, — согласился Геллерт. — Там же, где в прошлый раз».

«Ты хочешь реванша?» — оказалось, даже сейчас Альбус все-таки способен улыбнуться.

«Я хочу назад свою палочку».

Если бы только можно было переписать их собственную историю, Геллерт без раздумий отказался бы от палочки, пусть даже и Старшей. Проклятая деревяшка. Но Альбус — Альбус! — бросил его в тюрьму и десять долгих лет даже не вспоминал о нем. А сейчас ему хватало сил стоять напротив Геллерта, улыбаться, ни о чем не сожалеть. И сжимать в ладони его палочку.

«Хорошо, — наконец отозвался Альбус после долгой паузы. — Там же, где в прошлый раз».

И аппарировал.

***

...Видение было длинным. Пламя в камине успело погаснуть, комната погрузилась в синий сумрак.

Люциус молчал. Где-то в горле застыл противный комок и не давал свободно дышать. Он не был готов к тому, что увидел. Хотя и знал о дуэли двух великих магов еще с дошкольных времен. Но строчки из учебников по истории магии — это просто строчки, а Гриндельвальд был живым участником этой дуэли.

— Вы все-таки убили его.

— Вы так ничего и не поняли, Люциус, — холодно отозвался Гриндельвальд.

— Я это видел.

— Увидеть и понять — это не одно и то же.

Люциус упрямо повторил:

— Я видел. Вы ударили в него заклинанием, и он…

— Он попытался перехватить его.

— Почему не отбил?

— Потому что… — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, не в силах подобрать нужные слова. — Сразу не объяснишь. Мы когда-то так тренировались вдвоем: подчинить себе чужое заклинание и отправить обратно. Это эффективнее, чем создавать собственное, если маг достаточно силен. Вы не дуэлянт, Люциус, вряд ли у вас достаточно опыта. Но Альбус…

— Я понял. Ваш возлюбленный Альбус был великолепен во всем, — пожалуй, слишком резко отозвался Люциус.

Гриндельвальд кивнул:

— Вы правы. Чтобы перенаправить чужое заклинание, нужно усилить его. Представьте себе энергетическое облако, в которое безостановочно вливают силу с двух сторон, пытаясь перехватить заклятие, подчинить его себе. Что будет дальше?

Люциус думал не дольше секунды:

— Оно очень скоро станет смертельно опасным.

— Да. Стоило кому-то из нас ослабнуть, первым опустить палочку, как вся эта сила ударила бы по нему. Мы оба понимали это. И не разрывали связь. Сила заклинания все росла…

— В конце концов кто-то должен был погибнуть?

— Альбус явно рассчитывал овладеть ситуацией раньше, чем она станет необратимой. Но он недооценил меня. Он считал, что годы заключения сделали меня слабым. Когда он понял свою ошибку, было уже поздно.

— Это была провокация?

— Мы должны были умереть вместе. Я и Альбус. Когда сила нашего совместного заклинания достигла бы невозвратного рубежа, мы не смогли бы ее выдерживать даже вдвоем. Это было бы… Дьявол. Японским магам не пришлось бы объяснять. Они прекрасно понимают символику двойного самоубийства.

— Это не самоубийство, — возразил Люциус.

Гриндельвальд криво усмехнулся:

— Вся наша зацикленность друг на друге — одно грандиозное, растянутое во времени самоубийство.

— Но вы-то остались живы. Почему он не выдержал первым? Вы же говорили, он был сильнее вас?

— Да. Альбус нарочно опустил палочку. Он знал, что я не остановлюсь, и хотел спасти хотя бы меня.

— Откуда вы знаете? Со стороны это выглядело…

— Я смотрел ему в глаза, мальчик! — перебил Гриндельвальд с внезапной яростью. — Не надо говорить мне о случайности!

Люциус даже отшатнулся. Таким он кайзера еще не видел.

Зря он это начал. Что он понимает в чужой жизни и чужой боли? Не стоило вообще рот открывать. Наверное, лучше извиниться...

Но он продолжал молчать, глядя в потухший камин.

Гриндельвальд двумя сухими щелчками пальцев зажег свечи в разлапистом подсвечнике на каминной полке. Ночные тени, трепеща, разлетелись по углам.

— Простите. Простите меня, Люциус, — негромко сказал он. — Не надо было показывать вам все это. Вы еще совсем молоды и вряд ли даже способны видеть фестралов. Я не подумал...

— Ничего страшного, ваше величество. Эта история скорее похожа на любовный роман, чем на ужасную сказку.

Прозвучало грубо, но Люциус и не собирался быть деликатным. Все-таки рассказ кайзера зацепил его сильнее, чем он хотел бы.

Гриндельвальд спокойно отозвался:

— Видимо, к старости я стал сентиментальным. Хорошей сказки у меня не вышло. Пожалуй, тетя Тилли смогла бы: она историк, у нее достаточно цинизма. Как и у вас, мой юный друг.

Люциусу тоже показалось, что мисс Бэгшот не отличается особой отзывчивостью. Может быть, историку и положено быть бесстрастным наблюдателем, но судьба Пернеллы Фламель стоила хоть каких-то сожалений.

Он упрямо возразил:

— Я не заметил в вас особой сентиментальности. Разве только ваш траурный мундир… Но он не мешает вам менять молодых адъютантов каждые пару лет.

— А, вы говорили с Игорем, — легко догадался Гриндельвальд. — Но у меня нет привычки съедать своих адъютантов, как только они теряют флер невинности, и делать запонки из костяшек их пальцев. Игорь просто не понимает, для чего мне нужен адъютант. Какой-то смазливый мальчик, который даже не сможет защитить меня, если потребуется.

— Комнатная собачка… — пробормотал Люциус себе под нос.

Но кайзер услышал.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в комнатных собачках. Не всем быть волкодавами. Но вы заслонили собой вашего Лорда от опасности. На пристани при нашей первой встрече, помните? Комнатные собачки так себя не ведут.

— Не помню. Наверное, просто испугался.

— Вам действительно никогда не приходилось убивать, верно?

— Нет. Лорд Волдеморт сказал только: возможно, будет много крови… Но я не думал, что это имеет отношение ко мне.

— Вряд ли он собирался использовать вас в боевой группе. Ваша ценность не в этом.

Вероятно, он предполагал, что Люциус спросит: «А в чем?» Но Люциус промолчал. Впрочем, Гриндельвальда это не смутило.

— Деньги, положение в обществе, привлекательная внешность, — перечислил он, разглядывая Люциуса почти в упор. — Личная преданность. Ну и некоторая доля здравого смысла, стоит признать. Но стойкий характер и твердая рука определенно не входят в список ваших достоинств. Какие там убийства магглов, вы и муху убить не способны.

— Это преувеличение.

— Разве? — Гриндельвальд вытянул руку перед собой и описал круг раскрытой ладонью. Откуда-то с подоконника, из-за тяжелой оконной портьеры ему в ладонь притянуло крупного жука. Гриндельвальд дунул на него, и вокруг жука засветилась полупрозрачная сфера, повисла в воздухе между ними. — Пожалуйста. Разубедите меня.

Люциус недоверчиво улыбнулся:

— Вы серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Можете воспользоваться магией. Можете просто раздавить, сфера осязаема только для того, кто внутри.

Люциус подвел ладонь под мутный шар с болтающейся внутри букашкой, приблизил к своему лицу.

— Зачем? Чем вам помешал этот несчастный жук?

— Ничем. Какая разница, — нетерпеливо отозвался Гриндельвальд. — Все равно ему недолго осталось, зима на пороге.

Люциус разглядывал жука. Тот беспомощно шевелил усиками и лапками, пытаясь определить свое положение в пространстве. Довольно крупный, с жесткими надкрыльями. Если раздавить его в руке — громко хрустнет и на пальцах останется скользкое, влажное. Оторванные лапки, перемолотые внутренности, обрывки крыльев… Люциуса перекосило. Он молча отодвинул сферу.

Гриндельвальд мягко сказал:

— Вам это неприятно, я понимаю. Но насколько? Моя личная просьба не пересилит этого отторжения?

— Это какая-то проверка? — Люциус неохотно поднял глаза на него. — Мухи, жуки, готовность на убийство...

— Ну что вы. Просто забавное наблюдение. Впрочем, — Гриндельвальд деликатно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, — уже очень поздно. Мое чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. Я отправляюсь в постель. Проводить вас до спальни?

— Спасибо, не нужно. Я сам доберусь.

— Хорошо. Тогда я оставлю свечу у двери вашей комнаты, чтобы вы не заблудились. Спокойной ночи, Люциус.

Гриндельвальд покинул гостиную, и вскоре Люциус услышал, как проскрипели ступеньки на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Сфера с жуком продолжала висеть в воздухе. Люциус медленно вытянул палочку из рукава, поймал сферу на прицел. Для такого крошечного существа убивающее заклятие было бы излишним, его легко прихлопнуть одним ударом. Дался же кайзеру этот жук…

— Фините.

Сфера беззвучно лопнула. Жук темным комочком свалился на потертый ковер гостиной. А спустя еще мгновение на этом месте лежала молодая светловолосая женщина.

***

Люциус узнал ее не сразу. Первым желанием было запустить в незваную гостью Петрификус или Ступефай, просто от неожиданности. Он едва удержался. А через несколько мгновений она вскинула над головой пустые ладони:

— Мистер Малфой, не надо!.. Я не жук!

— Вы с-сумасшедшая, — у Люциуса губы дрожали от ужаса. — Я ведь мог вас убить! Почему вы сразу не превратились?..

Рита Скитер, пошатываясь, поднялась с пола и села в кресло, только что оставленное Гриндельвальдом.

— Эта чертова сфера… — она еще толком не отдышалась. — Непроницаема. Она бы просто раздавила меня.

— Так вы шпионка, мисс Скитер?

Она помотала головой.

— Не буду спорить, мои методы получения информации могут быть не слишком благопристойны. Зато действенны!

— Я никогда раньше никому не стирал память. — Люциус по-прежнему держал Риту на прицеле палочки. — Интересно, получится или нет? Как вы думаете?

— Это ни к чему. Я не стану писать ни о чем, что здесь услышала. Да тут и писать-то не о чем…

— Его величество, как вы наверняка заметили, не отличается излишней гуманностью. Я не хочу спешно искать нового репортера для нашего дела.

Он сделал паузу, но Рита молчала. Люциус мрачно продолжил:

— Вы не нравитесь мне, мисс Скитер. Совсем не нравитесь. Но я не люблю лишних смертей. Я не стану сообщать его величеству об этом инциденте. Будет неприятно, если он все-таки решит вас устранить. Почему бы вам тоже не позаботиться о собственной жизни?

— Вы меня пугаете?

— Лорду Волдеморту вы показались умной девушкой, мисс Скитер. А я высоко ценю его мнение. Не хочется думать, что он ошибся.

— Вы мне тоже не нравитесь, мистер Малфой. И если уж мы дошли до таких откровенностей — мне кажется, вы тоже в большой опасности.

Люциус вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Быть фаворитом у двух великих темных — не слишком ли много вы на себя взвалили? Надорваться не боитесь?

— Я не фаворит.

Рита хмыкнула.

— Пусть так. Нельзя быть верным сразу обоим. Лояльность ценится гораздо выше, чем свежая мордашка.

— Очень благодарен вам за совет, мисс Скитер.

— Никаких советов, просто наблюдение. Меня тоже огорчают напрасные жертвы. И кстати, герр Гриндельвальд прав. Убить меня вы не смогли бы. Так что, если позволите…

Аппарировала она раньше, чем успела договорить.

Люциус выждал несколько минут. Может быть, его величество или мисс Бэгшот что-то слышали, и ему теперь придется давать неловкие объяснения?

Но в старом доме было тихо. Не скрипели половицы, не хлопали двери. Должно быть, все уже спали. Люциус тоже покинул гостиную и осторожно поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.

В конце коридора напротив дальней двери в воздухе висела горящая свеча. Как кайзер и обещал.

Люциус перевел взгляд на дверь ближайшей спальни. Вряд ли она заперта. Скорее всего, стоит положить ладонь на дверную ручку, и она мягко повернется без малейшего звука...

Но он так и не решился проверить.

**Еще один сон**

…Легкие, едва слышные шаги в коридоре. Сквознячок, скользнувший вдоль щеки. И прогнувшаяся под весом еще одного тела кровать.

— Геллерт, — прошептал он, не открывая глаз.

Не кайзер, не герр Гриндельвальд. Не ваше величество. Геллерт — острые локти и колени, босые замерзшие ступни, бесцеремонные ладони. Гладкое, нагое тело. За сомкнутыми веками Люциус словно наяву видел его насмешливый рот, смеющиеся глаза.

Перчаток на нем тоже не было — гладкие ладони прошлись по животу, по бедрам Люциуса.

— Давай, не будь такой холодной лягушкой, поцелуй меня. — Волосы у виска шевельнулись от дыхания Геллерта. От него ощутимо несло крепким алкоголем, горьким и травяным.

Люциус вслепую ткнулся губами. Поцелуй пришелся чуть ниже уха. Геллерт нетерпеливо поймал его губы приоткрытым ртом. Поцеловал яростно, словно душу хотел высосать, до последней капли. Люциусу даже померещился привкус крови на прикушенной губе.

— Я не твой Альбус, — выдохнул он, как только снова смог говорить.

— Ха, — почти без паузы отозвался Геллерт. — Я знаю. Ты совсем на него не похож. Бледный и чопорный английский зануда.

— Это плохо?

— Не болтай глупости. Ты живой, этого уже хватит. — Геллерт дернул его за прядь волос, заставив поморщиться. — Ну же, посмотри на меня.

Люциус медлил. К чему это? Вполне достаточно и того, что есть. Руки, губы, жаркое дыхание. А если он откроет глаза и никого не увидит перед собой? А если увидит не Геллерта, а… великого кайзера?

— Посмотри, не трусь, — снова велел Геллерт, и он все-таки поднял тяжелые ресницы.

Геллерт был здесь. И он был совсем таким же, как на старых колдографиях. Юным и прекрасным. Скалил зубы в ослепительной улыбке.

— Ты меня боишься? — спросил он с интересом.

— Это же только сон…

Геллерт прищурился:

— Уверен?

— Настоящему кайзеру под сотню лет. А ты — просто мальчик. Красивый злой мальчик.

Геллерт склонился над ним, попытался снова поцеловать, но Люциус увернулся. Губа все еще кровоточила.

— А тебе нравятся мужчины постарше, — утвердительно заявил Геллерт.

— Да.

— Сильные и властные.

— Безусловно.

— Перед которыми не стыдно встать на колени…

— Хочешь, чтобы я встал перед тобой на колени?

Геллерт, казалось, задумался на мгновение, но потом мотнул головой:

— Да на что ты годишься с распухшими губами.

Люциус не сразу сообразил, что ответить. А потом было поздно — Геллерт опустился вниз, ниже живота, и уже стягивал с него плотные хлопковые трусы.

Он торопливо зажмурился. Впрочем, с Геллертом такие штуки не проходили.

— Смотри на меня, — потребовал тот.

Пришлось открыть глаза и смотреть.

Геллерт взмахнул ресницами, приоткрыл пухлогубый рот и медленно, нарочито медленно провел языком по головке члена Люциуса. Он машинально закатил глаза — но только на миг. И вновь прикипел взглядом к лицу Геллерта.

Тот неторопливо втянул в рот его член. Опять моргнул, будто нарочно — ресницы, как мохнатые мотыльки, даже на вид казались суетливыми и беспокойными. Люциус дернул плечами от зябкой щекотки и мысленно застонал от неловкости.

Как глупо, в самом деле. Сам Геллерт Гриндельвальд в его постели — пусть это только сон, это обязан быть дьявольски горячий сон! Член Люциуса твердел и набухал во рту Геллерта, но в затылке продолжала морозно зудеть тревога.

…Он опасен, смертельно опасен, этот красивый мальчик; как ядовитый цветок, как сверкающий лед под весенним солнцем, как слова неизвестного заклинания. И невозможно оторваться: еще мгновение, еще один вдох, один шаг, последнее слово — и будет уже слишком поздно, непоправимо поздно.

Геллерт приоткрыл рот, выпуская член Люциуса на волю. Теперь его губы тоже припухли и покраснели. Тонкая ниточка слюны блестела на подбородке, и Люциус машинально стер ее пальцем. Геллерт приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь сорвать поцелуй, но Люциус опять отвернулся.

— Ах, я забыл. У меня ведь только что был во рту твой член, — бодро сообщил Геллерт. — Как неловко вышло.

Люциус промолчал, но почувствовал, как щеки обожгло румянцем.

Но уже в следующее мгновение Геллерт коротко рассмеялся, навалился сверху, боднул его головой в плечо. Кажется, он все-таки был изрядно пьян. Сухая и крепкая ладонь легла на член Люциуса, двинулась вверх и обратно. Потом Геллерт сбился с ритма, повозился, опять устраиваясь сверху. Влажная головка его члена ткнулась в живот Люциуса, потом в бедро. Наконец Геллерту удалось обхватить ладонью оба ствола сразу.

— Поможешь?

Люциус положил ладонь на его пальцы.

Геллерт ритмично двигал рукой, постепенно ускоряя темп; глаза его лихорадочно блестели, он то и дело облизывал пересыхающие губы. Розовые пятна на щеках и растрепавшиеся волосы делали его почти непристойно хорошеньким.

— В твоем Дурмштранге... тебе, наверное, проходу не давали, — сипло сказал Люциус. Дыхания не хватило на длинную фразу.

Но Геллерт поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, и Люциус понял, что он, скорее всего, не слышал ни слова. У него и самого кровь шумела в голове, заглушая все мысли.

Почти невинно, как в факультетской спальне после отбоя. Щенячья возня под одеялом, будто и в самом деле на равных. Два школяра, ни опыта, ни знаний, только непомерные амбиции. И ладонь — вверх и вниз, до небес и обратно, голова кружится, вот-вот упадешь… Сумасшедшие качели.

Геллерт сорвался первым. Люциус еще почувствовал, как потекло по пальцам вязкое, теплое, и только потом кончил сам, хватая ртом ускользающий воздух.

Потолок качался перед глазами. Он то опускался совсем низко, только руку протяни, то уносился в запредельные выси. Люциус хотел прикрыть глаза, но даже на это не было сил.

Геллерт перекатился на живот, повернул голову. Требовательно спросил:

— Будешь моим любовником?

Люциус тихо усмехнулся. Взял его за запястье, поцеловал пальцы — раз и еще раз.

— Не буду.

— Почему?

— Говорят, твои любовники долго не живут. Да это и неважно.

— Неважно? Почему?

— Потому что ты мне просто снишься…

**На кладбище**

Снег таял. Проседал, поскрипывал под ботинками. Было тепло и ветрено, как в конце февраля, и солнце, выглядывающее из-за края тучи, светило ярко, совсем по-весеннему.

Деревня быстро закончилась. Кривая улочка уперлась в ограду кладбища.

— Мы идем к могиле Альбуса Дамблдора? — спросил Люциус, заранее поморщившись.

— Нет, что вы, — добродушно ответил Гриндельвальд. — Он похоронен не здесь. Хотя его родители и сестра лежат на этом кладбище. Но это в другой стороне, мы сейчас туда не пойдем, — он махнул рукой куда-то влево, за большие развесистые деревья.

— Сколько лет было его сестре?

— Кажется, четырнадцать или около того. ее звали Ариана. — Они неторопливо шли по узкой тропинке между невысоких светло-серых надгробий. — Непростая была девочка. Огромный потенциал. Не меньше, чем у Альбуса, или даже сверх… И никакого контроля. Это был только вопрос времени.

Люциус промолчал. Мертвая сестра мертвого возлюбленного… Слишком много романтики на немецкий манер.

Кайзер понимающе кивнул:

— Вам скучно, мой друг. Но мы здесь не ради Арианы, у нас есть более интересное и свежее дело. Не так давно тетушке прислали одну редкую книгу, а в ней между страниц лежало письмо. Вероятно, кто-то использовал его как закладку, а потом забыл. Письмо написано лет двести назад. Ничего интересного, обычная переписка книготорговца с клиентом, но автор письма упоминает одну любопытную теорию…

Люциус с трудом удерживал на лице вежливое внимание. Старые книги интересовали его ничуть не больше мертвых сестер. Хотелось зевнуть.

— И сейчас мы ее проверим, — заключил Гриндельвальд, остановившись перед невысоким серым камнем.

Люциус пригляделся. Буквы на камне почти стерлись, он с трудом разобрал: _..notus Pev...ll._ Ниже был выбит еще какой-то знак, но слишком давно.

Он обернулся к Гриндельвальду:

— А здесь кто похоронен?

— Один очень древний маг. Пусть спит спокойно, мы его не потревожим.

Кайзер поднял палочку. Изящно изогнул запястье, словно собрался дирижировать оркестром. Кончиком палочки указал на надгробие, присыпанное снегом. Затем он произнес заклинание, длинное и мелодичное.

Люциус и в школе-то не слишком хорошо владел латынью, а сейчас и вовсе разобрал только _«ин тенебрис профундис»_. Кого это Гриндельвальд собрался призвать из мрачной бездны?

Сначала ему показалось, что над могилой и впрямь соткался бесплотный призрак — серебристый силуэт с лучащейся звездой на месте лица. Но Гриндельвальд плавно повел палочкой — силуэт потянулся за ее кончиком, подлетел ближе и обвис на руке кайзера тонкой полупрозрачной тряпицей. Звезда тоже опустилась ему в ладонь и оказалась кольцом с небольшим темным камнем. Его сияние быстро угасало.

— Боже, как просто, — пробормотал Гриндельвальд, кажется, с разочарованием в голосе. — Если бы мы только тогда это знали…

Люциус вполголоса спросил:

— Что это, ваше величество?

— Дары Смерти. Видите знак на могиле? А вот и они сами. Мантия, камень…

— А почему камень — в кольце? В сказке же никакого кольца не было.

— Кто-то вставил его туда не так давно. Я чувствую очень злую магию. И знакомую… Попробую разобраться с этим позже.

— А Старшая палочка? Ваша палочка? — переспросил Люциус. — Это она?

— Разумеется. Никакая другая не смогла бы призвать к себе остальные дары. Подумать только: исторический момент, а я ничего не чувствую. Только ноги мерзнут.

— А можно мне посмотреть?

Гриндельвальд поднял на него острый пронизывающий взгляд. И неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Почему бы и нет? Только не вздумайте надеть, эти вещи могут быть смертельно опасны.

Люциус вдруг вспомнил: однажды кайзер уже говорил ему то же самое про свою палочку. Но тогда Люциусу и в голову не могло прийти, что это такое на самом деле…

Он осторожно принял в ладони ценнейшие артефакты. Невесомая серебристая мантия-невидимка, шелковистая и текучая, как вода в ручье. Мрачное кольцо с камнем, от одного взгляда на который можно уколоться. И палочка. Старшая. Самая могущественная из всех существующих.

— А как она попала к вам? — спросил он, почти не дыша.

— Хм-м. Скажем так: герр Грегорович порой был не слишком внимателен к своим вещам.

Люциус рассмеялся и вернул Дары Смерти Гриндельвальду. Тот без особого почтения затолкал их в карман мантии.

— Идемте, Люциус. Нам пора возвращаться, в Лондоне еще полно дел. Мы и так затянули с производством эликсира жизни. Публика изнывает от нетерпения.

— Немудрено, — Люциус обошел надгробный камень, смахнул подтаявший снег с его макушки. — Вы обещали этим людям бессмертие.

— А вы сами не боитесь смерти?

Люциус поднял глаза на кайзера и пожал плечами:

— Не думал об этом. С одной стороны, смерть неизбежна… С другой — до нее еще так далеко.

Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании. Потом Гриндельвальд сообщил:

— Будучи в вашем возрасте, я тоже так считал. Жизнь казалась длинной, а главное — вся впереди. Но постепенно ее становилось все меньше и меньше… Десять лет и вовсе канули в никуда. А теперь меня постоянно грызут сомнения. Что если я допустил ошибку?

— Вы серьезно?

— Возможно, дело всей моей жизни было просто пшиком. Без сомнения, громким и грандиозным пшиком, но тем не менее.

— Не понимаю, — Люциус мотнул головой. — Ваша империя процветает, все прекрасно. Хотя… У вас ведь нет наследника, верно? Нет достойного преемника. Вы об этом говорите? Боитесь, что после вашей смерти империя рухнет?

— Как карточный домик, — подсказал Гриндельвальд.

— Что?

— Рухнет, как карточный домик. Вы же это хотели сказать, Люциус? — Его глаза смеялись.

Люциус фыркнул:

— За те десять лет, что вы провели в заточении в своем замке, всех ваших соратников уничтожили. Все могущество великой армии держалось только на вас?

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, но промолчал. Походка его сегодня была не так легка: не то подвернул ногу, не то ревматизм в конце концов добирался и до великих магов, но он немного хромал.

— Так именно для этого нужен философский камень? — настаивал Люциус. — Чтобы вы успели подготовить себе достойную замену?

— Возможно, вы не в курсе, мой юный друг, но в Германии тоже есть министр магии. Фрау Венцель отлично управляет страной в мое отсутствие и не забывает посылать мне отчеты каждые три дня. А Антонин Долохов фактически держит в руках все силовые структуры. Вы ведь не думаете, что я покинул отчизну на столь долгий срок, не оставив никого присмотреть за делами?

Люциус перевел взгляд на свои ботинки. Опять ляпнул глупость. Когда уже он научится держать свои дурацкие соображения при себе? Наверное, сегодняшний сон всему виной. Вообразил, будто великий кайзер — обычный человек с обычными слабостями и больными местами.

— Так давно не было весны, — невпопад сказал Гриндельвальд, и Люциус удивленно уставился на него. — С того самого мая… Каждый год, когда зима наконец заканчивается, налетают ветра. Но совсем не те. Сухие и душные. И трава вылезает пыльная, колючая, как старый ковер. И даже небо ненастоящее, нарисованное. А теперь опять пахнет весной. Влажным и горячим апрелем. Вы чувствуете?

Люциус поднял голову, взглянул на небо. Солнце пряталось за мохнатую тучу, ветер стал резче и холоднее. Туча обещала вскорости просыпаться колючей белой крупой.

— Кажется, скоро опять пойдет снег.

— А, снег… Это ерунда, он ненадолго.

— И все-таки, ваше величество, — упрямо напомнил Люциус. — Стало быть, вы теперь — властелин смерти? В ваших руках самые могущественные артефакты. Это же… символ абсолютной власти, разве не так?

— Люциус, — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся, — все это совершенно неважно.

— Неважно? — Люциус был шокирован этим заявлением. — Лично я всю жизнь считал, что это просто детская сказка.

— Можете и дальше так считать, это недалеко от истины. Дары Смерти — просто красивая легенда. Толку от них мало.

— Но вы же сами завладели Старшей палочкой, а теперь и остальными?

— Однако Старшая палочка вовсе не делает тебя непобедимым, как бы ни хотелось думать иначе. Я был владельцем Старшей палочки, когда проиграл дуэль. Альбус погиб, тоже будучи ее хозяином. Да вспомните хотя бы сказку...

Люциус упрямо встряхнул волосами. Расставаться со своим мальчишеским восторгом было жаль. Он возразил:

— А Воскрешающий камень? Вы теперь можете встретиться со своим Альбусом.

— Скорее, с воспоминанием о нем. Да это и ни к чему, мы и так скоро встретимся. Вы бы накинули капюшон, снег пошел.

И в самом деле, с неба уже сыпался мелкий снежок.

Люциус переспросил:

— Так вы все-таки собрались умирать?

— Не сейчас, мой юный друг, не пугайтесь. Но это свидание нельзя откладывать вечно.

— Значит, вы верите в посмертие.

— Пожалуй, это единственное, во что мне имеет смысл верить.

— А если не будет никакого посмертия? Ваше величество, вы слышали теорию об убийстве, разрывающем душу? Что если ваша душа уже расколота на сотню частей и не сможет соединиться воедино в посмертии?

— Это было бы ужасно. Но совершенно заслуженно, — кайзер смотрел на него с легкой усмешкой. — И в этом случае Дары Смерти тоже бессильны. Ради всего святого, Люциус, накиньте капюшон. У вас уже нос покраснел.

**Лекарство от смерти**

Розы в большой вазе уже начали увядать. Они опустили пышные бутоны, пунцовые лепестки потемнели по краям и начали скручиваться — но аромат стоял просто одурманивающий. Люциус коснулся одного лепестка, и тот легко остался в его пальцах.

— Так вы поведаете мне секрет лекарства от смерти?

— Как вы его назвали?

— Это придумала Рита Скитер, наш репортер, — Люциус рассмеялся. — Говорит, что это название уже в ходу. Публика с нетерпением ждет, когда лекарство от смерти станет доступно всем.

— Хм. Звучит броско и глупо. В самый раз для наших целей. Но никакого секрета нет, эликсир жизни — это самое простое, что можно придумать, — Гриндельвальд бережно опустил камень в большой котел, стоявший на обеденном столе. — Теперь заливаем его водой и оставляем примерно на сутки.

Люциус направил кончик палочки в оловянные недра котла:

— Вы позволите?

— Будьте любезны.

— Агуаменти.

Прозрачная холодная вода тугой струей хлынула внутрь. Пришлось подождать минуты три, пока котел наполнился.

— На этом все, — подытожил Гриндельвальд, отходя от столика.

Он опустился в кресло, скрестил ноги в щиколотках. Люциус не впервые разглядывал его щиколотки и каждый раз удивлялся их изяществу. Но лучше не задерживать взгляд, это невежливо.

— То есть производство эликсира не потребует почти никаких затрат?

— Флаконы с пробками. Вода. И еще непременно будут нужны какие-нибудь добавки для вкуса, цвета и аромата.

— Зачем?

— Люциус, вы просто очаровательны. Только представьте себе: мы раздали людям пузырьки с водой и заявили, что это — чудодейственное зелье. Лекарство от смерти, как вы сказали. Какова будет реакция?

— Да неважно. Эффект от зелья заметен сразу, вы же сами говорили.

— Поначалу. Потом люди привыкнут, изменения уже не будут так бросаться в глаза. А главное — будет сложно заявить о дефиците зелья, которое можно получить даром и всего за один день. Нет, вокруг эликсира должен витать ореол чуда. Для этого потребуется чуть больше затрат.

— Которые опять лягут на мои плечи, — скептически подытожил Люциус.

— Не так уж много столетних магов в Британии.

— Верно. Но это только первый этап. Потом бессмертия и вечной молодости потребуют маги помоложе… Оборотная сторона чуда совсем не романтична.

— Что поделать, ваш Лорд небогат. Для того вы ему и нужны.

— Для чего? — переспросил Люциус. — Оплачивать его расходы?

Кайзер умиротворяюще улыбнулся:

— Я не хотел вас обидеть. Напротив, вы просто идеальный последователь для лорда Волдеморта. Чистокровный, обладающий знакомствами в нужных кругах… И, конечно, ваши финансовые дела тоже обстоят прекрасно. Для организации это несомненный плюс.

— Он использует меня как кошелек. Вы это хотели сказать?

— Не горячитесь, Люциус. Мне кажется, ваша связь была к взаимному удовольствию, разве нет?

К взаимному? Да, пожалуй…

***

...Они стояли на террасе. Накрапывал дождь, ветер то и дело приносил мелкие капли, оседающие на лице и распущенных волосах. Зато дышать было легко и очень свежо.

Лорд Волдеморт повернул голову в его сторону.

— Мистер Малфой. Я действительно очень рад знакомству с вами.

— Вы можете звать меня Люциус.

— Люциус, — повторил лорд Волдеморт, отчетливо пробуя на языке звучание его имени. — Итак, Люциус. Вы уже немного знакомы с идеями и планами нашего общества. Теперь я хотел бы узнать ваше мнение.

— Лорд Волдеморт, я успел составить весьма поверхностное представление о Рыцарях Вальпургии. Но то, что я узнал, кажется мне разумным и благородным делом. Нельзя оставлять наши судьбы в руках маглов. Да и их собственные — ради их же блага.

— Я надеялся, что вы ответите именно так, — лорд Волдеморт едва заметно улыбнулся. — Мне говорили, что вы умны и изысканны. Только не сказали, что вы еще и так прекрасны.

Люциус даже растерялся от такой грубой лести. Вот сам лорд Волдеморт действительно был красив. Что-то особое, значительное, даже величественное было в строгой правильности его лица, в горделивой осанке, в скульптурной точености рук. И взгляд — то мягкий, то пронизывающий насквозь. Непохожий ни на кого другого.

«Интересно, как он целуется?» — вдруг пришло в голову Люциусу, и он никак не мог отделаться от настойчивой мысли.

— Что ж, Люциус, — наконец продолжил лорд Волдеморт. — Вы и сами знаете, что могли бы принести огромную пользу нашей организации. Наверняка ваши знакомства и дипломатические навыки пригодятся нам в борьбе, и в самое ближайшее время. Со своей стороны могу предсказать, что в обновленном мире после победы чистокровных магов и установления нашего порядка вы смогли бы занять достойное место в новом правительстве.

Люциус понимающе уточнил:

— У подножия вашего трона?

— Я не стремлюсь в короли.

— А жаль, — неожиданно сам для себя произнес Люциус, глядя ему прямо в лицо. — Вам бы пошла корона.

Лорд Волдеморт понимающе взглянул на него. Провел пальцами по его лбу, отводя с лица прилипшие пряди волос. И поцеловал в прохладные губы.

***

… — Конечно, он вас ценит, — рассудительно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Вы очень удобны, когда нужно разобраться со счетами. Когда требуется подобраться к кому-то из высокомерных чистокровных стариков. У вас есть влияние, данное вам по праву рождения. Влияние, которым не обладает ваш Лорд. Разумеется, вы ему нужны. Но вам бы хотелось чего-то иного.

— Можете мне это предложить?

Гриндельвальд покачал головой:

— Вряд ли. У вас на руке его метка.

— Вы правы. Кому нужна игрушка с чужим клеймом.

— И не просто с клеймом. С таким клеймом, которое обеспечивает верность владельцу. Не представляю, как вы пошли на это.

— Лорд Волдеморт обещал мне знак причастности. Принадлежности.

— И вы полагали, что этой чести он удостоит только вас, — понимающе продолжил Гриндельвальд. — Но потом оказалось, что такие же метки получил весь ближний круг.

— Да, это было… неожиданно.

— И слишком поздно, чтобы возражать. Знай вы это заранее, вряд ли согласились бы?

Люциус дернул плечом:

— Теперь-то какая разница. Напомните мне, сколько унций эликсира потребуется для одного мага?

Гриндельвальд ответил после небольшой паузы:

— Кажется, около восьми. Я все время путаюсь в вашей системе мер. Но это только для чистокровных. Полукровкам нужно вдвое больше.

— Да. Мы же считали, — отрывисто сказал Люциус. — Я не понимаю, чего вы хотите от меня, герр Гриндельвальд.

— Простите?

— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что я не могу покинуть лорда Волдеморта и перейти под ваше крыло. Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я его ненавидел?

Гриндельвальд хмыкнул, но прозвучало это довольно растерянно.

— Интересный вопрос. Возможно, ревность?

— В самом деле?

— И мне не слишком приятно признавать свое поражение, мой милый Люциус. Оставим этот разговор.

— Хорошо. Значит, первые порции эликсира будут готовы уже завтра? Можно будет сразу раздать их старикам?

— Не спешите. Нужно еще позаботиться о правильной упаковке.

— Ароматизаторы и флаконы, я помню.

— И это тоже. Но я имел в виду — предупредить прессу.

— А. — Люциус коротко улыбнулся. — Ваше величество, почему вы не хотели, чтобы я выпил эликсир? Тогда, в Годриковой Лощине.

— Это напиток для пожилых людей. Не для юношей вроде вас.

— Почему?

— Есть один побочный эффект. Хотите, покажу?

Люциус кивнул.

Гриндельвальд достал из нагрудного кармана небольшой флакон, подошел к чайному столику и вылил жидкость из флакона в вазу.

Поникшие головки роз встрепенулись и потянулись вверх. Обмякшие лепестки вновь налились соком и свернулись в упругие бутоны. Люциусу даже показалось, будто на них заблестели капли росы.

— Совсем как свежие, да? — Гриндельвальд наклонил голову. — Один маленький нюанс…

— Они не пахнут, — сообразил Люциус.

— В этом все и дело. Эликсир продлевает жизнь и даже дает иллюзию молодости. Но взамен притупляет чувства. Будто одну нормальную человеческую жизнь растягивают на несколько, а наполненность ее остается прежней.

— Н-не понимаю, — он мотнул головой.

— Самые простые ощущения — вкус яблок, запах земли после дождя, брызги прибоя на щеке — становятся приглушенными. Краски выцветают. Поцелуи теряют свою прелесть. Для стариков не так уж страшно, а в вашем возрасте совсем ни к чему.

— Вы заметили это по себе?

— И тетя Тилли тоже. Хотя про поцелуи я не спрашивал. Впрочем, это только гипотеза, я могу ошибаться. Может быть, вкус жизни просто сам собой тускнеет со временем. И все равно не хотелось бы рисковать вашей единственной молодостью.

— Так, значит, весна в Нурменгарде не пахнет нарциссами?

— Весна… — глухо проговорил Гриндельвальд. — Моя весна пахнет гарью и порохом. Я надеялся это изменить.

Люциус смотрел на него вопросительно, но продолжения не последовало.

— У меня есть к вам просьба, ваше величество, — сказал он, не дождавшись. — Если не возражаете, я хотел бы сам вручить эликсир декану своего факультета.

— Слизерин?

— Конечно. Почти все Рыцари Вальпургии окончили Слизерин. Но я думаю, профессору Слагхорну было бы приятно получить эликсир из моих рук… — Люциус вдруг рассмеялся. — Если только не каждого члена своего клуба он зовет любимым учеником. С профессора станется.

**Мунго**

Перед тем, как отправиться в Мунго, лорд Волдеморт пригласил Люциуса в свой кабинет.

Сегодня он явно был в хорошем настроении, расслабленно улыбался и даже намурлыкивал какую-то мелодию.

— Его величество по-прежнему благосклонен к тебе? — он мимолетно коснулся плеча Люциуса. — Я слышал, вы провели вместе выходные?

— Он представил меня своей тетушке и показал, как готовится эликсир жизни.

— Такое доверие? Даже у великих магов есть свои слабости.

— И у вас, мой Лорд?

— Разумеется. Люциус, я хочу попросить тебя об одной мелочи.

— Все, что в моих силах.

— Сохрани для меня одну реликвию. Так, ничего ценного, школьный дневник. Просто сентиментальность. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он пропал.

— Я могу поставить его на полку в библиотеке поместья, к другим книгам.

— Туда ведь нет доступа посторонним?

— Конечно.

— Это подойдет. — Лорд Волдеморт расстегнул две пуговицы на груди, достал из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшую тетрадь в потертой черной обложке. — Только прошу, будь с ним аккуратен. Этот дневник очень дорог мне.

— Да, мой Лорд. Я высоко ценю ваше доверие, — вполголоса отозвался Люциус.

Кожаный переплет дневника был прохладным, словно только что лежал на сквозняке, а не возле тела владельца. Люциус так и не придумал, куда его сунуть. Держал в руках.

— И ты мне тоже дорог, — легко, как о пустяке, сообщил лорд Волдеморт. — Отправишься с нами в Мунго?

— Если прикажете.

— Прикажу. Там будет слишком много стариков, — он рассмеялся. — Я хочу видеть рядом хотя бы одно свежее лицо.

— Я рад, что могу служить вам, мой Лорд.

Лорд Волдеморт двумя пальцами взял его за подбородок и пытливо заглянул в глаза. Красивые губы шевельнулись, четко выговаривая каждое слово:

— Так и есть. Ты служишь мне и только мне. Он не сможет забрать тебя.

— Я никогда и не хотел этого, — обескураженно пробормотал Люциус. Нелепо было оправдываться неизвестно за что.

— Я надеюсь, мой дорогой Люциус.

***

В каминной комнате Гриндельвальд вручил Люциусу большую деревянную шкатулку.

— Осторожнее с ней, мой друг, не уроните. Или наш визит окажется бесполезным.

Эта встреча была назначена за две недели и заранее объявлена в газетах. Но, вопреки опасениям Лорда, в Мунго сегодня собралось не так уж много пожилых магов. И самым древним, кажется, был не пациент.

Целительницу Рейвен знали все, кто когда-нибудь попадал в больницу святого Мунго. Высокая полная женщина в желтом халате и шапочке, которая смотрелась на ней совсем как корона. И не случайно: Милдред Рейвен была старшей целительницей больницы. Волосы у нее были совершенно серебряные, лицо — в глубоких морщинах, а взгляд острый, пронзительный. _«Сто двенадцать лет. Статус крови — полукровка»,_ вспомнил Люциус нужную строку в списках. Значит, большой флакон...

Целительница сдержанно приветствовала их делегацию. Гриндельвальд и лорд Волдеморт переглянулись, словно обменялись быстрыми репликами.

— Мэм, вы позволите предложить вам порцию чудодейственного зелья? — чарующе улыбнулся лорд Волдеморт.

Однако сердце старой целительницы эта улыбка не тронула.

— Что это за снадобье, хотелось бы мне знать. И кто его готовил? Уж точно не наши зельевары.

Гриндельвальд слегка наклонил голову.

— Ваш покорный слуга приготовил этот эликсир собственными руками. Не стану обещать вам панацею, но лучшие специалисты Германии изучили его и засвидетельствовали, что регулярный его прием способствует крепкому здоровью и долголетию.

— Ваше величество, — на этот раз голос целительницы Рейвен заметно потеплел, — я не могу отвечать за действие этого зелья на моих пациентах.

— Разумеется, мэм. Всю ответственность мы берем на себя.

— Говорят, это лекарство от смерти. Чушь, разумеется, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявила она.

— Журналисты… — Гриндельвальд одним только выражением лица четко обозначил, что он думает об этой породе людей. — Больше всех пирожных мира они любят сенсации.

— Я попробую ваш эликсир.

— Вы окажете нам честь, мэм.

Люциуса приводила в восхищение способность Гриндельвальда выразить почтение в голосе так, чтобы это не звучало как лесть. Возможно, это все влияние титула?

Но тут же он поймал на себе недовольный взгляд кайзера: нужно было уже откупорить и подать флакон с зельем, а он застрял в своих размышлениях.

Целительница Рейвен проводила их в большой светлый холл с высокими витражными окнами, где их уже ожидали столетние волшебники и, конечно, вездесущие репортеры. Разноцветные солнечные блики резвились на полу и на стенах больницы. Люциус дождался, пока Гриндельвальд и лорд Волдеморт пройдут внутрь, и тут же шагнул к стене, где стояли мягкие диванчики. Весьма кстати, а то руки уже порядком затекли. На один из диванчиков он опустил шкатулку, поднял тяжелую крышку. Внутри оказалось еще две дюжины плотно закупоренных флаконов.

Люциус раздавал их в сухие стариковские руки, с узловатыми пальцами и пигментными пятнами, сверяясь со списком. Маргарет Маккормак, полукровка — большой флакон из темно-зеленого стекла, Джервейс Олливандер, чистокровный — флакон маленький, прозрачный. Щелкали вспышки колдокамер.

— Почему кому-то вы даете большие пузырьки, а кому-то маленькие? — недоверчиво спросил низенький лысый маг со следами драконьей оспы на лице.

В улыбке Люциуса сквозило извинение:

— Сэр, я бы с удовольствием раздал всем по большому флакону. Но увы, мы располагаем небольшим количеством эликсира. На полукровок это зелье действует не так хорошо, как на чистокровных магов, поэтому они получают порцию вдвое больше.

— А маглорожденные, значит, получат еще больше? Вы полагаете, это справедливо?

— Не самый простой вопрос, сэр. Мы делаем что можем.

На подобные вопросы гораздо лучше смог бы ответить лорд Волдеморт. Но в это время с места поднялся высокий старик, заросший, как могучая седая копна, и зычно объявил:

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд!

Гриндельвальд вздрогнул от этого голоса. Люциус прежде не видел на лице его величества столь сильных эмоций: изумление, вина и как будто испуг промелькнули на нем стремительно, как всполох.

— Аберфорт, — медленно, почти по слогам выговорил он. — Надо же. Ты еще жив.

— Удивлен, чертов ублюдок? Конечно, — он поднял руку с палочкой, нацелив ее в грудь Гриндельвальду. — Ты же убил мою сестру и моего брата. Почему бы тебе не проделать то же самое со мной?

— Аберфорт, нет, — Геллерт вытянул руку, поставил ладонь щитом перед собой. — Я не убивал твою сестру. И с братом… все было не так просто.

— Опять болтовня, — отмахнулся седовласый Аберфорт. — Я знаю, ты мастер запутывать словами, но со мной у тебя это не выйдет. Зря ты вернулся. За тобой по пятам следует смерть. Ты приносишь людям несчастье, Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

— Опусти палочку. Мы не станем сражаться здесь, это больница. Тут слишком много непричастных.

— Слишком много свидетелей? Ты попытаешься опять улизнуть? Не в этот раз, Геллерт. Не в этот раз.

Напряжение грозило вот-вот прорваться вспышками смертельных заклинаний. Люциус перевел нервный взгляд на лорда Волдеморта, но тот, казалось, получал искреннее удовольствие от разыгравшейся сцены. Ждать от него помощи не приходилось. В руках у Люциуса по-прежнему были флаконы с эликсиром, он попытался незаметно опустить их обратно в шкатулку, чтобы вытащить волшебную палочку. Но круглые бока флаконов сочно звякнули друг о друга и Аберфорт, шевельнув кончиком своей палочки, велел ему:

— Держи руки на виду, парень. Ты мне тоже не особо нравишься.

Люциус поднял пустые ладони.

Лорд Волдеморт по-прежнему едва заметно улыбался. Люциус хотел бы надеяться, что повелитель держит ситуацию под контролем, но верилось в это с трудом. О боже. Кучка стариков, два великих мага и один сумасшедший, жаждущий мести. Да еще репортеры, хуже не придумаешь. Неужели это все происходит на самом деле?..

— Петрификус Тоталус. — Голос целительницы Рейвен был таким же спокойным, как всегда. Она опустила палочку. Мгновенно застывшее тело Аберфорта с глухим стуком приземлилось на пол. — Ох, мистер Дамблдор, не к добру это. Отправлю-ка я вас пока в палату. Целительница Марбек присмотрит за вами сегодня, проверит на воздействие заклятий и одурманивающих зелий.

«Дамблдор, — звонко щелкнуло в голове у Люциуса. — Так вот что это за убитые брат и сестра…»

— Благодарю вас, мэм, — проникновенно сказал Гриндельвальд, склонив голову. — Ваша помощь пришлась как раз кстати.

— Мне часто приходится иметь дело с неуравновешенными пациентами, ваше величество, — снисходительно отозвалась целительница. — Раздавайте поскорее свои дары и заканчивайте, у меня еще полно дел в больнице.

**Хогвартс**

Нарцисса сказала, что тоже хочет поехать в Хогвартс. Повидаться с учителями, подышать воздухом родного факультета. Вспомнить эту атмосферу гордости и общности. Люциус спросил Гриндельвальда, и тот не возражал. Поездом, разумеется, добираться не стали — слишком долго. Так что решили каминной сетью отправиться в «Три метлы», а уж от Хогсмида до Хогвартса приятно прогуляться по проселочной дороге.

В «Трех метлах» оказалось полно школьников. Шумных, веселых, розовощеких — казалось, небольшой паб вот-вот лопнет от их буйной энергии.

Люциус с Нарциссой переглянулись.

— Ну конечно. Суббота же, — вспомнила она. — Самое время для сливочного пива и сахарных перьев. Хэй, Рег!..

И помахала рукой бледному долговязому мальчишке в слизеринском шарфе — видимо, кузену.

С погодой повезло. Небо затянуло облаками, и все же не было ни дождя, ни снега, ни сильного ветра. Гриндельвальд шагал довольно бодро, но Люциусу показалось, что он опять едва заметно прихрамывает. Вряд ли его величество желал быть замеченным в слабости. Люциус слегка замедлил шаг и потянул за рукав Нарциссу. Та нетерпеливо обернулась:

— Как думаешь, Малфой, в Хогвартсе нас накормят обедом?

— Ты голодна?

— Обожаю школьный пудинг. Нигде больше такой не ела.

— Наверняка декан что-нибудь придумает.

— Расскажите мне про своего декана, — попросил Гриндельвальд. — Он хороший учитель?

— О да, ваше величество, — Нарцисса обернулась к нему, сияя улыбкой. — Профессор Слагхорн замечательный. Он всегда относился к нам так, словно мы, слизеринцы, — особенные, и наш факультет казался самым лучшим. Самым уютным и блистательным. Профессор Слагхорн обожает сладости и своих студентов тоже постоянно угощает конфетами. А какой он модник! Малфой, помнишь его галстуки-бабочки?

— Огромная коллекция, — кивнул Люциус, тоже улыбнувшись. — И жилеты. Разноцветные, полосатые, клетчатые, однотонные, с отливом, в цветочек и в горошек. Он будто нарочно приходил на уроки каждый день в другом жилете.

— А его духи? Ты когда-нибудь еще встречал такие ароматы? Он наверняка составляет их сам, — уверенно заявила Нарцисса. — Мы с Эми Мейкхей как-то спросили у него.

— И что сказал декан?

— Ничего, просто засмеялся. Кажется, мы его смутили.

— Отличное хобби для зельевара. Если бы я больше внимания уделял зельям, то тоже, может быть, создавал духи по своему настроению…

— Значит, профессор Слагхорн в своем почтенном возрасте получает немалое удовольствие от жизни? — уточнил Гриндельвальд.

— Да, профессор истинный гедонист, — подтвердил Люциус. И тут же обеспокоенно спросил: — Герр Гриндельвальд, а вы уверены, что эликсир не причинит вреда декану? Вы ведь сами говорили…

— Не переживайте, мой дорогой мистер Малфой. Разумеется, мы предупредим его о всех возможных побочных эффектах. Он сможет сам принять решение.

Люциус кивнул. Он не хотел быть причиной никаких проблем.

Нарцисса быстро шагала чуть впереди. Ей не терпелось поскорее вновь оказаться в Хогвартсе.

— Знаешь, Малфой, что мне сказала Беллатрикс? — она понизила голос — видимо, не хотела, чтобы Гриндельвальд услышал. — Что ты — любовник лорда Волдеморта.

— Ха! И она до сих пор меня не убила? — легкомысленно рассмеялся Люциус. — Трудно поверить.

— Это не так?

— За то время, что я служу лорду Волдеморту, меня кем только ни называли. Его фаворитом, марионеткой, комнатной собачкой. И еще — фаворитом его величества, — он машинально оглянулся на Гриндельвальда. — Но если ты хочешь знать, сплю ли я в его постели — нет, ничего похожего. Это только фантазии.

...Чьи фантазии, Люциус благоразумно не стал уточнять.

— Так она это просто придумала?

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Блэк. Твоя сестра ревнует лорда Волдеморта к каждому, кто дышит с ним одним воздухом. И уж тем более к тем, кому он явно благоволит. А еще она не хочет, чтобы ты выходила за меня замуж.

— Это-то еще почему?

— Тогда ты станешь хозяйкой Малфой-мэнора. Лестрейнджи — отнюдь не бедное семейство, но сейчас они переживают не лучшие времена. Да и наследников двое. У Беллатрикс никогда не будет платьев и бриллиантов лучше, тем у тебя, — пообещал Люциус.

Нарцисса в ответ только рассмеялась:

— Малфой, ты опять хвастаешься.

— Хочешь, подарю тебе на свадьбу белого гиппогрифа?

— Не люблю гиппогрифов. Лучше павлина. Они бывают белые?

— Наверняка. А если нет, мы найдем подходящее заклинание.

Когда вдали показались шпили Хогвартса, Люциус остановился и оглянулся на его величество. Гриндельвальд стоял шагах в двухстах позади них и тяжело переводил дыхание. Люциусу пришлось бегом возвращаться назад, он изрядно испугался.

— Ваше величество! С вами все в порядке?

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, мальчик, — невпопад отозвался Гриндельвальд.

— Я могу предложить вам руку?

— Предложите ее лучше своей невесте. За мной не нужно ухаживать, я просто… вспомнил кое-что давно минувшее.

— Здесь уже близко, — примирительно сказал Люциус.

***

В Хогвартсе все было по-прежнему.

Люциусу даже пришлось опустить глаза на свою мантию, чтобы осознать — он больше не студент. Нет факультетских нашивок и значка старосты на лацкане.

Гораций Слагхорн встречал их у больших кованых ворот замка. Круглый и жизнерадостный, он лучился улыбкой, словно замещал отсутствующее на небе солнце.

— Ваше величество. Безумно рад познакомиться с вами. Гораций Слагхорн, преподаватель зельеварения в Хогвартсе и декан факультета Слизерин.

— Лучший преподаватель в этой школе, как я успел узнать, — Гриндельвальд протянул руку Слагхорну, и тот с энтузиазмом потряс его ладонь.

— О, это незаслуженный комплимент. Уверен, мои ученики слегка преувеличивают… — Но по лицу старика было видно, что похвала ему приятна. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Вы не бывали здесь раньше?

— Нет, мне еще не доводилось видеть эти стены изнутри.

— Они того стоят, поверьте. Учеников сейчас мало, почти все ушли в Хогсмид — вы, наверное, их там встретили. Так что в школе сегодня не слишком шумно. Если желаете, ваше величество, я покажу вам этот прекрасный замок.

— Величество — это лишнее. «Герр Гриндельвальд» вполне достаточно.

Они прошли сквозь двор и парадные двери в вестибюль. Гриндельвальд с любопытством разглядывал Большой зал и коридор гобеленов, парадную лестницу и комнату трофеев. Но подниматься на башни не пожелал: слишком много ступеней.

— Мы тоже предпочитаем подземелья, верно, молодые люди? — Слагхорн подмигнул Люциусу и Нарциссе.

В классе зельеварения двое студентов курса пятого или шестого чистили котлы. Без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма — вяло терли щетками оловянные бока. При появлении декана и гостей оба немедленно отложили щетки и тот, что был повыше, угрюмо сказал:

— Профессор, мы закончили.

Слагхорн окинул беглым взглядом результат их работы — тусклые ряды выставленных на столе котелков — и кивнул:

— Хорошо, я зачту вашу отработку. Мистер Снейп, мистер Мальсибер, вы можете идти.

Один из студентов сразу выскользнул за дверь, но второй задержался, зацепившись за Люциуса взглядом.

Люциус тоже присмотрелся внимательнее и дружелюбно кивнул:

— Здравствуй, Северус.

Тот растянул губы в недоверчивой улыбке:

— Вы меня помните?

— Конечно. И ты тоже наверняка помнишь мое имя.

— Люциус… Я не ожидал. Пять лет прошло. Я же был просто одним из первокурсников.

— А я — старостой. Мне казалось, это ужасно ответственный пост, — Люциус усмехнулся. — Я помню всех первокурсников, распределенных на Слизерин в том году. Как твои успехи?

Северус неопределенно качнул головой:

— Не блестяще.

— Ты ведь был неплох в зельях?

— Пожалуй. С зельями у меня проблем нет.

— Приятно слышать. У меня выходили приличные отметки по зельеварению только благодаря снисходительности профессора Слагхорна.

— Что вы такое говорите, мистер Малфой, — шумно возмутился декан уже с порога своего кабинета. — Студенты могут подумать, что я несправедлив в своих оценках!

— Студентам давно известно, что вы очень добры, сэр, — учтиво отозвался Люциус. — Рад был снова увидеть тебя, Северус.

Тот молча кивнул и тоже исчез за дверью в коридор. Слагхорн жестом пригласил гостей в кабинет.

Здесь, как всегда, было тепло и уютно. В люстре, потрескивая, горели свечи.С колдографий на каминной полке улыбались профессор с любимыми учениками — Люциус заметил там и собственную физиономию.

Нарцисса снисходительно заметила:

— Малфой, ты чересчур великолепен. Если бы министра магии выбирали общим голосованием, этот бедный мальчик отдал бы за тебя свой голос, последнюю дырявую мантию и бессмертную душу в придачу.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Люциус мотнул головой. — Профессор, а не найдется ли на кухне лишнего куска школьного пудинга? Пока мы добирались сюда, Блэк очень проголодалась.

— Нет-нет, Малфой, — немедленно возразила Нарцисса, — на мой голос можешь не рассчитывать!

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

...Пока она изящно ковыряла пудинг вилкой, профессор Слагхорн и его величество удобно разместились в больших тяжелых креслах. Профессор достал графин с какой-то темно-янтарной наливкой и четыре крошечных рюмочки. Разлил по чуть-чуть, все выпили — наливка оказалась очень сладкой и пахла жасмином. Люциус вручил Слагхорну флакон с эликсиром и вполголоса рассказал о возможных эффектах. Профессор с благодарностью взял подарок, но глотать зелье не спешил, убрал в карман.

— А что, профессор Слагхорн, вы и правда завышали Люциусу оценки? — переспросил Гриндельвальд.

Тот замешкался с ответом, Люциус ответил вместо него:

— Время от времени. Я же был старостой. Дисциплина и порядок на факультете важнее моих успехов в зельеварении. Хотя, откровенно говоря, с дисциплиной тоже не всегда было гладко. Пару раз профессор спасал меня от заслуженных розг.

— В Хогвартсе до сих пор в ходу розги?

На этот раз Слагхорн ответил сам:

— О да, одна из древних традиций. Постоянно ходят слухи, будто их собираются упразднить, но боюсь, что попечительский совет будет мусолить этот вопрос еще лет сто. А к тому времени тысячелетняя традиция станет еще более древней и неприкосновенной. Кто же решится отменить такую ветхость?

— Новый министр? — предположил Гриндельвальд.

— Хм. Вряд ли этот вопрос находится в компетенции министра. Правила школы устанавливает директор Хогвартса.

— Под надзором попечительского совета? Что за дивный мир. Ваш остров еще более консервативен, чем я всегда думал.

— Увы. Многие преподаватели считают эту традицию устаревшей, но не директор Диппет. Говоря откровенно, директор давно собирается оставить свой пост, но желающих сменить его пока не находится.

Гриндельвальд задумчиво подтянул перчатки и вдруг спросил:

— Профессор Слагхорн, вы ведь уже много лет работаете в Хогвартсе? Вы хорошо знали Альбуса Дамблдора?

Если Слагхорн и удивился, то виду не подал:

— Да, мы были довольно дружны.

— Впервые встречаю человека, который мог бы назвать его своим другом.

— Альбус был очень талантлив. И по-настоящему добр, а это весьма редкое качество. Его любили коллеги и ученики.

— Кроме Тома, — вставил Гриндельвальд.

— Том… Да. Он был непростым мальчиком. Хоть и очень способным.

Люциус с удивлением понял, что они говорят о лорде Волдеморте.

— Вам ведь известно, что я убил вашего друга? — прямо спросил Гриндельвальд.

Голос Слагхорна стал чуть прохладнее:

— Полагаю, сложно найти человека, который не слышал об этом, ваше величество. Также мне известно, что вы развязали войну, в которой погибло много магов и магглов.

— Вижу, вы не одобряете мои поступки?

— Вы, несомненно, великий маг, ваше величество. И также несомненно то, что я не одобряю никакое насилие. Даже если оно ставит своей целью общее благо.

— По счастью, мне не нужно ничье одобрение, — задумчиво проговорил Гриндельвальд. — Допустим, если постоянно прислушиваться к чужому мнению, можно стать хорошим магом. Может быть, даже блестящим. Но чтобы стать действительно великим, обо всех этих благоглупостях приходится забыть.

— Да, я это уже слышал. Том тоже так считает. Может быть, и его ждет великое будущее, — Слагхорн склонил набок лысую голову, — но, откровенно говоря, он никогда не был моим любимым учеником.

Гриндельвальд неторопливо поднялся из низкого кресла.

— Однако мы не станем вас дольше задерживать. Люциус. Мисс Блэк. У вас остались еще какие-то дела в Хогвартсе?

Люциус пожал плечами:

— Может быть, стоило бы нанести визит директору Диппету. Но, признаться, я чувствую себя не слишком уютно в его кабинете.

Нарцисса наконец-то расправилась с пудингом. Она примостила опустевшую тарелку на край чайного столика и хмыкнула:

— Я тоже. Обычно учеников туда вызывают не для того, чтобы вручить похвальную грамоту. И потом — говорят, директору Диппету больше трехсот лет. Вряд ли ему будет интересен этот эликсир.

— Тогда, пожалуй, нам пора, — заключил Гриндельвальд. — Благодарю за гостеприимство, профессор Слагхорн. Было приятно познакомиться с вами.

Люциус был уверен, что это просто положенная по этикету фраза. Но когда они вышли из ворот Хогвартса, кайзер задумчиво сказал:

— Вы были правы. Ваш декан — на удивление приятный человек.

— Потому что он был другом Альбуса? — предположил Люциус.

Гриндельвальд одарил его колким взглядом:

— Мой милый Люциус, вы гораздо симпатичнее, когда молчите.


	3. Chapter 3

**Заговор**

Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это записки от Риты Скитер. С чего бы? Никаких общих дел у них не было — не считать же тот инцидент в Годриковой Лощине, о котором хорошо бы просто забыть. Все публичные мероприятия, требующие присутствия прессы, закончились на прошлой неделе. И для подготовки Рождественского бала еще слишком рано. Да и не стала бы Рита встречаться для этого с Люциусом в обход лорда Волдеморта.

Тем не менее, записка лежала перед ним на столе. Рита приглашала Люциуса встретиться сегодня вечером вдвоем, без посторонних, в маггловской забегаловке на окраине Плимута. К чему такая таинственность?..

Он бы заподозрил какую-то ловушку, но не смог придумать, зачем это понадобилось мисс Скитер. В конце концов любопытство взяло верх над осторожностью. В половине седьмого Люциус надел широкий черный плащ с капюшоном и спустился в каминный зал. Отец, как обычно, проводил вечер в клубе и ужинал там же. Лорд Волдеморт и герр Гриндельвальд тоже не высказывали желания разделить этот вечер с Люциусом. Даже отчитываться ни перед кем не пришлось: без малейших препятствий он отправился в Плимут. Каминной сетью до какой-то совсем крошечной лавки зелий, дальше пешком.

Забегаловку он нашел не сразу, изрядно поплутав по окрестностям. С погодой сегодня не повезло: дождь сменялся мокрыми хлопьями снега, а потом опять мелкой моросью, — и хорошего настроения это никак не добавляло Люциус замерз, разозлился и не испытывал вовсе никакой радости, наконец отыскав нужную вывеску. Рита спокойно сидела за столиком в самом укромном уголке кафе и попивала горячий кофе.

— Что за конспирация, мисс Скитер? — буркнул он вместо приветствия и опустился на стул напротив. — На вас охотится иностранная разведка?

— И вам доброго вечера, мистер Малфой. — Рита была облачена в такой же темный плащ, разве что капюшон успела скинуть. — Нет, на меня никто не охотится. Во всяком случае, пока. У меня для вас важные новости.

— Которые нельзя было передать в письме? Обязательно было тащиться сюда? — Люциус по инерции продолжал злиться, но тут услышанные слова дошли до его сознания. — Насколько важные?

— Речь идет о жизни вашего отца.

— Рассказывайте.

***

О том, что внутри организации возникла молодежная группировка, Рита узнала почти случайно. Ведь так сложно устоять, когда у тебя есть возможность проникнуть внутрь штаб-квартиры Рыцарей Вальпургии. Ничего сложного: прицепиться к воротнику мантии Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, а едва оказавшись внутри комнаты — спрятаться в складках тяжелой портьеры.

Всего семь человек. Почти всех их Рита уже знала, только рослого мрачного человека в грязной одежде видела впервые. Он казался слишком большим и диким для этой комнаты, сутулился на табуретке в углу и, видимо, не слишком уютно себя чувствовал.

— Не секрет, что не все даже чистокровные маги поддерживают доктрину о превосходстве чистой крови, — вдохновенно говорила Беллатрикс, а Рудольфус едва заметно кивал в такт ее словам. — И тем более я не верю, что грязнокровки и предатели крови будут молча взирать на изменения в стране. Они уже создают свою группировку, чтобы помешать нам.

— Я тоже об этом слышал, — кивнул Руквуд. — Все тот же кружок уже известных нам маглолюбцев. Пруэтты, Боунсы, Дирборн. Я бы не ждал от них серьезного сопротивления.

Беллатрикс метнула в него грозный взгляд:

– А вот я практически уверена, что они захотят уничтожить философский камень!

— В самом деле?

— Ведь им самим нет от камня никакого проку. Магглам и грязнокровкам бессмертие не по зубам. А нам все равно придется сворачивать благотворительную программу. Но это еще не самое плохое.

— Что еще ты придумала? — со смешком полюбопытствовал Яксли.

— Нападения на чистокровных, — Беллатрикс бросила короткий взгляд на парня в углу. — Жестокое убийство кого-нибудь из чистокровных, известных и значимых членов общества. Это вполне реально. И если уничтожение философского камня, надежды на вечную жизнь, просто возмутит общественность... То эта кровавая трагедия надолго лишит новых оппозиционеров всякого сочувствия или поддержки.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Потом Рабастан недоверчиво сказал:

— Беллатрикс, нет. Мы не можем…

— Басти, помолчи, — перебила она. — Чего мы на самом деле не можем, так это упустить момент. Если оппозиция убьет кого-то из чистокровных, у нас будут развязаны руки для ответных действий. Симпатии большинства будут на нашей стороне, включая Визенгамот. А если удастся привязать к этому сборищу предателей крови еще и министра-грязнокровку, то наше восхождение будет просто стремительным.

— В твоих словах есть резон, — вкрадчиво согласился Яксли, — но вот вопрос. Кого эти предатели выберут своей жертвой?

— Не члена организации, конечно. Это недопустимо. Я полагаю, кого-то из сочувствующих.

***

… — Моего отца? — переспросил Люциус, недоверчиво моргая. — В самом деле? Вы это не придумали?

— Зачем? — Рита резко простучала ноготками по не слишком чистой пластиковой столешнице. Кофе она уже допила, оставив на краю чашки отпечаток ярко-красных губ. — Мистер Малфой, у меня долг перед вами за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь и не выдали мою тайну его величеству. Только поэтому я сейчас здесь и рассказываю то, что слышала. Мне нет никакого резона врать.

— А какой резон Беллатрикс убивать моего отца? Она чересчур эксцентрична — это факт, но наши семьи всегда…

— Мне жаль, мистер Малфой. Но я не выдумываю. Миссис Лестрейндж сама назвала имя Абраксаса Малфоя. Какие у нее на то причины, мне неизвестно. Я просто решила, что вам следует об этом знать.

— Как они хотят… — Люциус споткнулся, не договорив.

— Очень просто. Публичное место. Кто-то из предателей крови под заклятием Империус нападает на вашего отца. Потом он, конечно, ничего не помнит и не может ничего объяснить.

— И когда?

— Они еще не решили. Для этого им необходимо точно знать, где и когда бывает ваш отец. Понадобится некоторое время.

— Спасибо. Я очень признателен. Давно вы узнали?

— Вчера вечером. Мне показалось, что стоит сообщить об этом как можно скорее.

Люциус потер лоб ладонью, поморщился, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова. Рассеянно повторил:

— Спасибо, мисс Скитер…

***

Он вышел на крыльцо кафе, где по-прежнему с неба падала холодная слякоть, надвинул капюшон на лицо и сразу же активировал портключ. Даже по сторонам не огляделся. Если его и заметили какие-то случайные маглы — наплевать. Некогда думать о такой ерунде.

Слава богу, отец был уже дома. Сидел за столом в своем кабинете, листал какую-то старую книгу. Он любил редкие издания и собрал неплохую коллекцию в семейной библиотеке. Завидев на пороге взъерошенного Люциуса в мокром плаще, отец слегка приподнял бровь:

— Хм. У тебя весьма любопытный вид, сын. Ужинать будешь?

— Ты разве не поел в «Атлантиде»?

— Скотт болен, а их новый повар готовит просто отвратительно. На этой неделе придется ужинать дома.

— Да, я поем с тобой, — Люциус прошел к столу, сбросил мокрый плащ прямо в руки появившегося домашнего эльфа. Сел в кресло напротив. Эльф без лишних звуков исчез. — Отец. Мне кажется, тебе лучше вообще не посещать в ближайшее время свой клуб. И прочие людные места.

— Это звучит еще любопытнее. Что случилось, Люци?

— Мне сказали, что тебя хотят убить.

— В самом деле? — Абраксас улыбался. — Кому это я перешел дорогу?

— Это заговор. Внутри организации. Дело не в тебе, им просто нужно громкое убийство кого-то из чистокровных, а ты — заметная фигура.

— Не слишком правдоподобно, как тебе кажется?

— Я не знаю. В любом случае, лучше не рисковать. А сюда никто посторонний не проникнет.

— И как долго ты предлагаешь мне сидеть дома? Месяц, год?..

— Вряд ли они станут ждать, время дорого. Просто подыщут другую жертву.

— Кого-то из моих друзей? — Абраксас захлопнул книгу — пожалуй, слишком резко для ценного экземпляра. — Люци, это бред. Даже если твой источник прав, ты нашел неподходящий выход.

— Тогда уезжай на континент. Ты ведь давно хотел отдохнуть.

— И ты со мной?

— Я? Нет, я не могу сейчас…

Отец переплел пальцы, задумчиво качнул головой.

— Пару вечеров не появляться в клубе — это несложно. Но совсем не выходить… Нужно придумать другой вариант.

Люциус побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Хорошо, давай подумаем. А ужин скоро? Я проголодался.

— Я ждал только тебя.

***

Люциус коротко постучал в дверь кабинета на втором этаже штаб-квартиры Рыцарей Вальпургии. И едва дождался сухого «Войдите», чтобы стремительными шагами оказаться перед повелителем.

— Мой Лорд! Простите, что я без приглашения. До меня дошел слух, что моего отца хотят убить!

— Какой ужас, — лорд Волдеморт спокойно допил чай, отодвинул чашку и промокнул губы салфеткой. — И, однако, какой странный слух. Что за злодей пожелает покуситься на столь уважаемого и благородного джентльмена?

— Беллатрикс Блэк. То есть Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — поправился Люциус.

Лорд Волдеморт деликатно усмехнулся:

— Дорогой Люциус, я знаю, что вы с Беллатрикс недолюбливаете друг друга. Однако твой рассказ звучит все фантастичнее. Ты уверен, что эти слухи имеют какое-то отношение к реальности?

— Мой Лорд, прошу, выслушайте меня, — взмолился Люциус. — Есть заговор. И Беллатрикс возглавляет его. Смерть моего отца нужна заговорщикам лишь затем, чтобы обвинить в ней предателей крови. Опорочить их в глазах общественности. Это ужасный план, и я не могу бездействовать. Пожалуйста, если я хоть немного дорог вам…

Он рухнул на колени, почти коснулся лбом пола. Длинные светлые волосы рассыпались по исцарапанному паркету.

— Встань. — В голосе повелителя звучала едва заметная брезгливость. — Здесь давно не убирали. Люциус, я уже сказал: эта история звучит не слишком правдоподобно. И я должен спросить: откуда вдруг до тебя дошли такие странные слухи?

Люциус поднялся с пола. Отряхнул от пыли брюки, почти потерявшие былую элегантность.

— Я обещал не раскрывать свой источник. Простите меня, мой Лорд. Я дал слово.

— В таком случае, мой дорогой, — медленно произнес Лорд, — вряд ли я смогу тебе помочь. Я понимаю твой страх за отца. Пусть даже неоправданный… Но я не могу вызвать к себе Беллатрикс и предъявить ей ничем не подкрепленные обвинения. Приснилась тебе эта история или же ее нашептал чуть подвыпивший брауни — я хотел бы знать об этом. Люциус, ты заявляешь, что у тебя есть свой источник в организации, который знает то, что неизвестно даже мне. Что ж, тебе удалось меня удивить. Пока — просто удивить…

Люциус смотрел вниз, на носки своих ботинок. Щекам было холодно, словно вчерашний дождь опять хлестал по лицу.

— Мой Лорд… — беспомощно прошептал он.

Лорд Волдеморт подошел ближе, взял его ладони в свои руки. Участливо наклонился к самому его уху:

— Я хочу лишь помочь тебе, Люциус. Тебе и твоему отцу. Прошу, дай мне такую возможность.

— Да… Это журналистка, вы ее знаете. Рита Скитер.

— Рита? У нее неплохая фантазия и цветистый слог, но всю информацию мы даем ей сами. Откуда бы ей знать?

— Она анимаг.

— В самом деле?

— Я узнал случайно и обещал хранить ее тайну, а взамен она рассказала мне об услышанном.

— Надеюсь, ты мне не лжешь, — лорд Волдеморт легко погладил его по волосам. — Хорошо, Люциус. Я решу этот вопрос.

**Портрет его величества**

Эвана он отыскал в мастерской, перед мольбертом. Тот вдохновенно смотрел на большой холст, прищуривая то один, то другой глаз, но кисти лежали поодаль.

Люциус не очень любил здесь бывать. И даже не из-за беспорядка и резких запахов — в мастерской Эван разительно менялся. Это был уже не юный бездельник, ценящий лишь пирушки, красивых женщин и острые ощущения. С кистью в руке он был похож на всех великих художников Возрождения разом: золотые кудри, горящие глаза, вдохновенно закушенная губа… Черт с ними, с искусством и вечностью, считал Люциус, но невозможно же дружить с полыхающим пламенем?

Он остановился в дверях и предупредительно кашлянул.

Эван обернулся. Скорчил разочарованную гримасу:

— Так и знал, что поработать не дадут. Что у тебя такого срочного, Малфой? Рассказывай уже.

Но рассказывать Люциус начал не сразу. Прошелся по комнате, заставленной подрамниками, этюдниками и прочими деревянными штуками непонятного назначения, пока тоже не оказался перед мольбертом, рядом с Эваном.

— Ты же сказал, что не станешь его писать?

— Передумал.

— Отчего бы?

— Может быть, лет через пятьсот меня будут помнить только как автора портрета великого Гриндельвальда? Отличный шанс застрять в истории.

Портрет был еще не готов, силуэт и фон лишь намечены, но лицо выписано уже достаточно четко.

— Ну и как? Похож? — нервно спросил Эван.

Люциус кивнул. Портрет действительно получался похожим — и сразу было ясно, что Эван видит Гриндельвальда совсем не так, как он сам. Его величество не улыбался, даже в уголках глаз не прятались хитрые искры, он смотрел прямо на зрителя, и взгляд его пронизывал насквозь.

Люциус поежился:

— Я знал, что у тебя он будет очень даже грозным и великим кайзером. А перчатки нарисуешь?

— Само собой. Его величество всегда приходит позировать в перчатках, — Эван отошел наконец от портрета. — Итак. Что там у тебя случилось?

Люциус наморщил нос:

— У тебя здесь воняет красками и присесть некуда. Может, пойдем в гостиную и ты нальешь мне вина?

— Ты слишком много пьешь, Малфой. Плохо кончишь. И вовсе это не краски, а растворитель, — проворчал Эван. — Идем.

***

— Ты что, совсем наивный идиот, Малфой? — Эван резко поставил бокал на стол, расплескав вино. — Тебе ни разу не пришло в голову, что Беллатрикс не может организовать заговор за спиной повелителя? Кто угодно, только не она.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда почему… — Эван осекся. — Так ты нарочно?

— Розье, мне плевать, Беллатрикс назначила жертвой моего отца или сам Лорд. Мне не нравится их план. И я сообщил об этом Лорду.

— Думаешь, его это убедит?

— По крайней мере, теперь лорд Волдеморт не сможет сделать вид, что ничего не знал и все произошло без его соизволения. Я не пойду за ним, если с отцом что-то случится. Придется искать другой вариант. — Эван хотел что-то сказать, но Люциус махнул рукой, не давая себя перебить: — Нет, я не надеюсь, что дорог ему сам по себе. Но ему важна моя поддержка, мое имя и деньги.

— Не похоже на речь влюбленного.

— А эта история и не о любви. Скорее уж, о власти, лжи и смерти. Наверное, будет еще много крови, и я врал самому себе, когда надеялся, что меня это обойдет стороной. Нельзя вляпаться в грязную игру и не испачкаться, оставив для себя только приятные моменты.

— Давно ты это понял?

— Не так уж давно. Когда стоял перед ним на коленях.

Эван покачал головой с сомнением:

— Значит, боевой отряд… Интересно, что скажет Беллатрикс, если я тоже захочу в него войти?

— А ты захочешь?

— Почему нет. Я же обещал Повелителю перебить столько маглов в его славу, сколько он пожелает.

— Я думал, ты придуриваешься, — откровенно отозвался Люциус.

— Ну, в тот момент так и было. Но теперь у меня есть для Беллатрикс прекрасный кандидат на роль невинной жертвы!

— Кто?

— Некто Валентайн Забини.

— Новоиспеченный муж твоей смуглой леди? — переспросил Люциус.

— Между прочим, он чистокровный и вполне консервативный тип. Как раз сгодится для шумихи в обществе. И счастливый новобрачный, что только добавляет трагизма всей истории.

— Но они же сейчас в свадебном путешествии?

— Я узнавал, в январе уже вернутся.

— Ты мстительный и кровожадный тип, Розье.

— О да! Думаю, Беллатрикс тоже должно понравиться, — Эван долил еще вина в свой бокал и в бокал Люциуса. — А тебе же нужен свой шпион в кругу заговорщиков.

— Надеюсь, сегодня у тебя не назначена встреча с его величеством?

— Будь это так, я не пил бы сейчас с тобой вино. Было бы жаль испортить портрет.

— Знаешь, — Люциус отвел взгляд и провел пальцами по губам, не решаясь начать. — Мне дважды случилось провести ночь в одном помещении с ним. И оба раза я видел сны… Такие сны, о которых неловко рассказывать кому-то.

— Вы были в одной постели? — понимающе уточнил Эван.

— Не наяву. И в то же время я не уверен, что это просто сны.

— Малфой, не хочу тебя огорчать… Впрочем, вряд ли это помешало бы ему спать с тобой. Но его величество отзывается о тебе не самым лестным образом.

— Любопытно, — Люциус почему-то даже не удивился. — А подробности?

— Тебя это вряд ли обрадует.

— Розье, я не ребенок.

— Ну… Герр Гриндельвальд считает тебя не особо отважным, зато весьма амбициозным мальчиком.

Люциус дернул уголком рта:

— Как мило. А к чему был этот разговор?

— Ты же знаешь, он позирует мне для портрета. Не можем же мы часами молча сидеть друг напротив друга. Я не сумел придумать другой темы для беседы и спросил, почему ты перестал быть его адъютантом.

— И он ответил…

— Что ждет от своих подчиненных большей преданности и твердости духа. По-моему, он не поверил, когда я рассказывал, что ты стал чемпионом Дуэльного клуба на седьмом курсе. Он сказал, что ты даже жука убить не можешь. Малфой, ты в самом деле не смог прихлопнуть какую-то жалкую букашку?

— Да. Я настолько малодушная тварь. Удивлен?

— Дружище, я не считаю это малодушием. Обычная брезгливость. Нет ничего постыдного в отвращении к насекомым, я вот крыс терпеть не могу. — Эван передернул плечами. — А потом — все к лучшему. Этот жук оказался для тебя очень полезен.

— Да. Но теперь повелитель тоже знает. Вряд ли способности Риты нам смогут еще пригодиться.

— Нужно ее предупредить, чтобы держалась в стороне, пока все не закончится, — предположил Эван.

— Что закончится? Пока Лорд про нее не забудет? — с сомнением переспросил Люциус. — Это вряд ли.

— Хорошо, она тебе больше не нужна. Сделаешь вид, что дальше уже не твое дело?

— Это и так не мое дело, Розье. Рита считала, что в долгу передо мной, она вернула долг. За ее дальнейшую судьбу я не в ответе.

— Я отправлю ей записку, — решительно сказал Эван. — Тебе действительно лучше не высовываться. Повелитель может расценить это как предательство.

— Интересно, что сказал бы его величество…

— Надеюсь, мы этого никогда не узнаем.

**Рождество**

— Подумать только, скоро опять Рождество, — хмурым декабрьским утром сказал Абраксас и помахал в воздухе розоватым конвертом. — Нам прислали приглашения на бал.

Большой Рождественский бал был инициативой древних чистокровных семейств — таких, как Блэки, Нотты и Гринграссы. Оплачивали празднество тоже они, и приглашения рассылали сами. В обязательном порядке приглашения получали все чистокровные из Списка двадцати восьми — хотя, например, Уизли никогда не приходили — и чиновники, занимающие важные посты в Министерстве. Возможно, с радостью обошлись бы и без них, но очень уж удобным был министерский холл на первом уровне. Каждый год бал проводили именно здесь. И без того просторный вестибюль магически расширяли до совершенно фантастических размеров, а в центре устанавливали огромную ель. Гости собирались к девяти часам, когда за окнами было уже темно. Дамы в платьях всех оттенков белого: алебастровых, жемчужных, кремовых, цвета чайной розы, слоновой кости и сливочного мороженого. Джентльмены в строгих черных мантиях. Из-под потолка сыпались снежные хлопья — на вид совсем как настоящие, только совершенно неосязаемые, — а когда достигали пола, то просто исчезали. Чудесные разноцветные птички, порхающие в воздухе, тоже были иллюзией: попытаешься тронуть такую — она рассыплется золотыми искрами, а через мгновение соберется вновь и помчится дальше.

Тысячи свечей освещали бальную залу; отражались в оконных стеклах и в натертом до блеска паркете, в елочных шарах и бриллиантах, в бокалах с шампанским и ледяных скульптурах, в медных трубах и лакированных боках скрипок. Оркестр негромко играл увертюры из известных опер, пока гости, позвякивая вилками и ножами, расправлялись с праздничным ужином. Потом — танцы. Открывающий полонез и последний вальс, конечно, с Блэк — это была их маленькая традиция, но обычно за время бала Люциус успевал потанцевать почти со всеми хорошенькими девушками. Танцевать он умел и любил. А вот отец танцевал редко. Он предпочитал мужское общество: сплетни и беседы вполголоса о политике. О чем же еще чистокровным джентльменам вести беседы в Министерстве? Отец утверждал — возможно, только наполовину в шутку, — что половина всех интриг и заговоров рождается именно от скуки, когда гостям на званых вечерах не о чем поговорить. Лорд Волдеморт впервые был приглашен на Рождественский бал только в прошлом году, и тогда он тоже не танцевал. А Люциус бы не отказался посмотреть, как Лорд хотя бы раз пригласит на танец Вальбургу Блэк.

И, конечно, ровно в полночь всех ждал грандиозный фейерверк.

Люциус обожал Рождественский бал.

— Мы не пойдем, — твердо сказал он.

Абраксас непримиримо сдвинул брови и положил конверт рядом с тарелкой.

— Сын, я высоко ценю твою осторожность, но всему есть предел. Я и так уже невесть сколько времени общаюсь только с тобой и гиппогрифами. Да и лорд Волдеморт наверняка пожелает видеть тебя на балу.

— Он вполне переживет мое отсутствие.

— Но ему это наверняка не понравится. Как и устроителям праздника. Ты сам знаешь: подобные мероприятия нужны в первую очередь для демонстрации. Денег, связей, власти. Орион демонстрирует граду и миру, как неисчерпаемы его сейфы в Гринготтсе, Берти Нотт — молодую супругу в парижских нарядах. Твой Лорд желает показать обществу и министерским бюрократам, насколько крепко он прибрал к рукам весь цвет магической Британии.

— Никто и так не сомневается в моей преданности лорду Волдеморту. Думаю, что Беллатрикс и одна может заменить целую толпу последователей, тем более — с мужем и деверем.

— Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я должен ответить на приглашения отказом?

Люциус мотнул головой:

— Нет, конечно. Давай сделаем так. Напиши, что мы непременно будем. А ближе к празднику посмотрим. Если боевая группа отыщет к этому времени другую жертву, можно будет надеяться, что они успокоились. А праздник — самое подходящее время для кровавой сенсации.

— А что говорит твой источник?

— Молчит, — ответил Люциус неохотно. — Хотелось бы верить, что это хороший знак.

***

После завтрака сова принесла еще одно письмо — на этот раз от кайзера. Герр Гриндельвальд приглашал Люциуса на чай сегодня вечером. Отказаться было бы невежливо, да ему и не хотелось. Он редко выходил из дома в последние недели, чтобы отец не скучал в одиночестве, и даже в штаб-квартире появлялся лишь затем, чтобы решить очередные вопросы с деньгами.

Его величество тоже не преминул отметить это за чашкой чая:

— Вы, кажется, стали не слишком общительны, мой друг.

— Да. Отец немного прихворнул, я стараюсь не оставлять его одного.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— Обычный ревматизм. Жалуется на суставы, ворчит и хандрит. Целители рекомендуют оставаться в постели.

— Это надолго?

— Должно быть, пару недель мы точно проведем без развлечений, — с отчетливой ноткой извинения в голосе ответил Люциус.

— Очень жаль. Мне бы хотелось видеть вас в Берлине на это Рождество.

— В Берлине? — переспросил Люциус глупо. — Разве вы уезжаете?

— Я слишком долго не был дома. Германия соскучилась — во всяком случае, так мне пишет фрау Венцель в своих отчетах. Было бы невежливо оставить любимую страну еще и на время праздника. Я уже пригласил на Рождественский карнавал в Германии мисс Блэк и мистера Розье. А также обещал показать им Нурменгард и заехать в Дурмштранг с визитом. Полагал, что и вы составите нам компанию.

Нурменгард… Волшебный замок в горах с пряничными башенками и окнами из леденцов — почему-то Люциус представлял его именно таким, из книжки с детскими сказками. Это было чертовски соблазнительное предложение. Но он лишь с сожалением покачал головой:

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество. Я никак не могу оставить отца.

— Вы очень преданный сын. Тогда хотя бы скажите, что привезти вам в подарок?

— А вы еще вернетесь?

— Конечно.

Люциус с удивлением понял, что уверен в обратном: возвращаться в Британию кайзеру незачем. Кампания с бессмертием уже запущена, механизм пришел в действие и стрекочет в нужном направлении. Что может заставить его вновь пересечь Английский канал? Любимую тетушку он не видел десять лет до этой зимы и наверняка спокойно проживет еще столько же вдали от нее.

Но его величество ждал ответа. И Люциус ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Не хочу вас напрягать. Пусть будет какой-нибудь милый пустячок на память. Вот хоть бриллиант из вашей короны.

Гриндельвальд удивленно приподнял брови:

— Но у меня нет короны.

— И у вас тоже? Как жаль.

Кайзер протянул руку, взял его за запястье.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — он медленно поднял пальцы Люциуса к своим губам, поцеловал самые кончики — невесомо, Люциус ощутил лишь тепло его дыхания. — И все равно очень жаль, что вы не едете с нами. Я буду скучать.

— Ваше величество… — Люциус задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. — Геллерт.

Он вздрогнул:

— Что, мой мальчик?

— Зачем вы приехали в Англию? Что вам было здесь нужно на самом деле?

Первая растерянность потихоньку исчезала из глаз Гриндельвальда, и Люциус был практически уверен, что он солжет.

— Вы что-то слышали о моих видениях?

Люциус кивнул.

— Это случилось полгода назад. Я увидел юношу с Дарами Смерти в руках. Лицо было скрыто в тени, разглядел только светлые волосы. Я понял, что это в Англии, и решил найти…

— Дары Смерти?

— И юношу. Дары Смерти слишком опасны, чтобы находиться в случайных руках. Это повлечет за собой неминуемые жертвы. Я должен был забрать их.

— Ради общего блага, — понимающе уточнил Люциус.

— Когда я только познакомился с вами, то не был уверен, вас ли я видел или вашего друга Эвана. На всякий случай присматривал сразу за обоими. Однако я и не думал, — взгляд Гриндельвальда опять стал мягким, обволакивающим, как растаявшее масло, — что вы станете для меня кем-то важным.

Люциус постарался вежливо улыбнуться, но не был до конца убежден, что у него получилось. В памяти накрепко засели слова Эвана: «герр Гриндельвальд о тебе не самого высокого мнения…»

***

Через неделю газеты написали, что великий кайзер вернулся на родину. Вместе с ним Англию покинула и его маленькая свита.

Эван сказал, что возьмет с собой недописанный портрет, но Люциус сомневался, что среди шумных празднеств у друга найдется время закончить работу. Нарцисса тоже черкнула ему записку в пару строк: поздравление, пожелание здоровья отцу, обещание встретиться после праздников. Она всегда мечтала побывать в Дурмштранге. Как жаль, что Люциус не сможет разделить с ней это приключение.

И в самом деле, жаль.

Между тем подготовка к Рождественскому балу была в самом разгаре.

В один из дней Люциус выбрался в Косой переулок, чтобы купить рождественские подарки: отцу, это само собой, а еще Нарциссе и Эвану. Отправит совиной почтой, не так уж и далеко до Германии. Возле магазина мадам Малкин Люциус встретил Освальда Гринграсса, и тот настоял, чтобы они зашли в кафе — выпить по чашечке чаю и потолковать о грядущем празднике. Освальд был старым другом отца, отказать ему Люциус не мог.

— Ты же знаешь традицию: каждый год танцы открывают король и королева бала.

Конечно это все знали. В прошлом году королем и королевой были Рудольфус и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, и при всей своей неприязни к Беллатрикс Люциус был вынужден признать, что выглядели они прекрасно и чертовски величественно. Впрочем, он был уверен, что когда им с Нарциссой выпадет такая честь, зрелище будет еще более грандиозным. Отец постарается.

— Вот я и хотел тебя попросить, чтобы в этом году ты взял на себя должность короля. — Гринграсс добродушно ухмыльнулся: — Ирма моя заказала чудесное платье, она в нем просто вейла. Мечтает быть королевой. Но ты же знаешь ее жениха: можно поставить Селвина в полонезе в первую пару, но я не поставил бы и двух кнатов, что он не наступит даме на платье или не перепутает фигуры.

Ирма Гринграсс была однокурсницей Нарциссы и неизменной соперницей за звание главной красотки Хогвартса. Впрочем, обойти Нарциссу на этом поприще ей так и не удалось — кто же сравнится с Блэк? — но все равно тоненькая и большеглазая Ирма с чудесными темно-русыми локонами была очень хороша. А теперь, как понимал Люциус, она нашла отличный способ побыть в роли королевы с женихом этой противной Блэк у всех на глазах и совершенно невинно. Молодец, девочка. Старина Салазар одобрил бы.

— Мистер Гринграсс, — осторожно сказал Люциус. — Вы же знаете, я обручен с Нарциссой Блэк. Вряд ли ей понравится…

— Сигнус говорит, не больно-то у вас с ней продвигается, — хохотнул Освальд. Залпом осушил свою чашку с чаем и снова стал серьезным. — Так ведь мисс Блэк все равно не будет на балу. Я же не прошу тебя на Ирме жениться, потанцуете немного и разойдетесь по местам.

Отказываться было неловко. К тому же, если Люциус все равно не попадет на этот бал, то любые обещания не имеют смысла.

— Хорошо, мистер Гринграсс. Если это так важно для Ирмы, я согласен.

— Вот и договорились, — покивал Освальд. — Кроме того, на балу ваш мистер Риддл хотел сделать какое-то заявление, вот и кстати будет… Я сам-то не особо лезу в эти политические дела, но друзья говорят: за вами будущее.

Люциус тоже допил остывший чай, и на этом они с мистером Гринграссом раскланялись.

В Косом переулке сегодня было предпразднично людно. Над головами разносились рождественские гимны и как будто тонко звенели колокольчики — невозможно было разобрать за гвалтом взбудораженной публики, нагруженной пакетами и коробками. Упоительно пахло карамелью. Люциус купил для Эвана набор акварели. В лавке сладостей попросил завернуть в яркую подарочную бумагу большую коробку шоколадных фигурок для Нарциссы и какой-то особенно ароматный чай для отца. Над прилавком с цукатами замер на мгновение.

— И засахаренные ананасы, пожалуйста. Да, побольше… Вот так достаточно. Тоже заверните покрасивее. — Это нужно будет отправить в Хогвартс. Профессор Слагхорн наверняка будет рад.

Он вышел на крыльцо лавки, стараясь не выронить из рук ни один из объемных пакетов. Мимо текла разноцветная река людей. Элегантные дамы и аккуратные старички, растрепанные дети с конфетами во рту, совсем молодые девушки и солидные джентльмены в белых перчатках и глянцевых цилиндрах. Люциус вдыхал морозный лондонский воздух и, может быть, впервые с удовольствием ощущал себя частью толпы.

К черту политику. К черту интриги. Сегодня ему вполне достаточно хрусткого светлого дня, звенящего предвкушения Рождества и ярких витрин.

Да, еще нужно купить кольцо Нарциссе. Давно пора попросить у мистера Блэка ее руки. Как только она вернется.

**Бал**

Видимо, она делала это специально. Чем еще можно объяснить то, что Ирма в третий раз за последние полчаса уронила веер? Сначала Люциус поднимал его, склонившись перед королевой бала в галантном поклоне, но теперь просто указал на веер палочкой и мрачно пробормотал: «Акцио». Ирма взяла его с улыбкой благосклонной, но уже не такой сияющей.

Отец все-таки настоял, чтобы они поехали на Рождественский бал. Люциусу и самому было печально видеть его в таком унынии. А потом, ведь лорд Волдеморт обещал, что отцу ничего не будет угрожать. И вот теперь приходилось выполнять обещание, данное отцу мисс Гринграсс...

Танцевала она чудесно, это правда. Легкости и грациозности ей было не занимать, и диадема блестела в темных волосах, как роса на лепестках шиповника. Но Люциус никак не мог придумать, о чем с ней говорить. Не о погоде же, в самом деле? С Блэк таких вопросов никогда не возникало, как-то само собой получалось болтать часы напролет, но Ирма Гринграсс со всей очевидностью не была Нарциссой Блэк.

Он натянуто улыбнулся и, чувствуя себя полным дураком, спросил:

— Мисс Гринграсс, вы любите животных?

— Конечно, — она даже удивилась. — Разве кто-то может их не любить?

Люциус как раз не испытывал особой приязни к различной живности, но другую тему для беседы ему бы наверняка пришлось придумывать еще целый час.

— Карликовые пушистики? — предположил он.

Ирма возмущенно сверкнула глазами:

— Я что, похожа на ребенка? У меня живут три книззла, две саламандры и четыре совы. Отец не признает мелкую живность, он предпочитает гиппогрифов.

— В самом деле? Мой тоже.

— Но мои совы не очень любят гиппогрифов и стараются держаться от них подальше. А однажды Афина даже напала на Галактиона и повредила ему когтями левый глаз. Отец боялся, что он ослепнет, но примочка с настойкой чемерицы все-таки помогла. Я тогда больше месяца держала Афину в клетке, сама ловила ей мышей и думала, отец заставит избавиться от нее. Но потом настало время ехать в Хогвартс, и я взяла ее с собой...

За следующие три танца Люциус узнал о болезнях сов намного больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь: что делать при грибке клюва, как вывести клещей-пероедов и чем опасен оторванный коготь.

— Вы просто специалист в совах, — признал он, склонив голову. — Собираетесь стать магозоологом?

Ирма ответила не сразу:

— Отец считает, это неподходящее занятие для чистокровной волшебницы. Не то дело, которому можно посвятить жизнь.

— Значит, вы не верите в лекарство от смерти?

— При чем тут лекарство? — удивилась она.

— Если жизнь будет бесконечно долгой, в ней найдется место всему. Не придется выбирать.

— Может быть, вы правы. Мне это не приходило в голову...

После разговора Ирма надолго задумалась. Так глубоко, что даже сбилась с такта во время танго. И опять уронила веер.

***

После первого круга танцев Люциус наконец подвел Ирму к ее жениху. Последний вальс они опять должны будут танцевать вместе, но до тех пор он был волен выбирать партнерш по своему усмотрению. Он неторопливо прошелся по залу. Эмили Мейкхэй, школьная подруга Нарциссы, наверняка будет очень недовольна, если он так ее и не пригласит. Но на этот танец она уже занята — что ж, значит, у него есть время немного отдохнуть.

Лорд Волдеморт стоял у окна с бокалом шампанского. Заметив взгляд Люциуса, он улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову, и Люциус легким прогулочным шагом подошел к нему.

— Отличный праздник, не так ли? — спросил Лорд, словно только об этом и хотел поговорить.

— Неплох. Но он был бы гораздо веселее, будь тут Эван и Нарцисса.

— Понимаю. Самые лучшие моменты хочется разделить с друзьями. А юная мисс Гринграсс, кажется, не вызывает у тебя восторга?

Люциус неопределенно повел плечом:

— Очень красивая девушка.

— Да, вы прекрасно смотритесь в роли короля и королевы бала. Знаешь, о чем я думаю, Люциус?

— Мой Лорд?

— Что, если бы я пригласил тебя на танец? Только представь себе.

Люциус на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Ошеломительный вихрь вальса — да, несомненно, это был бы только вальс, — серебряные звезды, свисающие с потолка, сливаются в искрящийся Млечный путь, изумленное рыдание скрипок дрожит на верхней ноте… И дыхание Лорда тепло касается мочки его уха. Роль ведомого в танце Люциусу непривычна, но разве в действительности он не следует за своим Лордом, увлекаемый его волей? И разве не это хотел бы продемонстрировать лорд Волдеморт всему собравшемуся обществу? Все ваши традиции и предубеждения пойдут прахом, если он пожелает. Вот и мистер Гринграсс говорил о том же. Да, это был бы…

— Скандал, — усмехнулся лорд Волдеморт. — Весь этот чопорный благоманерный курятник не перестал бы квохтать и хлопать крыльями и к следующему Рождеству. Конечно, Сигнус бы никогда не отдал за тебя свою маленькую дочурку, да и приятели твоего отца немедленно позабыли бы о том, какие возлагали надежды на нашу партию.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — Люциус моргнул. Видение было слишком ярким.

— Без сомнения. Но скажи, ты бы согласился?

— Послать к черту свою репутацию и политическую карьеру за один только танец с вами на этом балу? — переспросил Люциус. — Серьезный вопрос, мой Лорд… Вы можете проверить.

Какие-то десять секунд он действительно ждал, что лорд Волдеморт протянет ему руку ладонью вверх и будущее встанет с ног на голову и обернется непредсказуемой авантюрой…

Но лорд Волдеморт только вздохнул:

— Увы, мой друг. Меня никогда не учили танцевать.

— Мой Лорд, — осторожно начал Люциус. — Я заметил, что в этом зале полно репортеров, но нашей знакомой Риты Скитер сегодня нет.

— Верно. Я пытался связаться с ней, но она пропала.

— Как такое могло произойти?

— Всякое бывает. Рита еще молода и непредсказуема, как все молодые девушки. Может быть, у нее приключился бурный роман, заставивший обо всем позабыть. Или же привычка совать нос в чужие дела сыграла с ней дурную шутку…

— И она погибла?

— Вряд ли. Ты считаешь меня монстром?

— Я считаю вас очень целеустремленным человеком, мой Лорд. Не из тех, кто способен поставить под угрозу успех всей кампании из пустой сентиментальности.

— Это звучит гораздо приятнее, — признал лорд Волдеморт, — но по сути означает то же самое. Мой дорогой друг, если бы мне уже сегодня потребовалась ритуальная жертва, возможно, лучшей кандидатуры я бы не нашел. Но сейчас еще слишком рано. Следует закрепить позиции. Пока эликсир жизни получили только столетние волшебники и те, что старше. После Рождества мы раздадим эликсир всем магам, которым исполнилось больше восьмидесяти, если они не получали его в прошлый раз.

Люциус удивился:

— Разве герр Гриндельвальд успел приготовить эликсир перед отъездом в Германию?

— Нет, он был слишком занят. Но он передал мне философский камень.

Люциус подумал еще немного:

— Тот, что показывал нам при первой встрече?

— Какой же еще? — раздраженно переспросил лорд Волдеморт. — В самом деле, Люциус, мне кажется, что общение с мисс Гринграсс не лучшим образом сказалось на твоих умственных способностях.

Люциус покладисто опустил взгляд, но в голове защелкали шестеренки. Конечно, кайзер отдал Лорду не философский камень, а рубин-подделку, иначе и быть не могло. Но зачем? С помощью фальшивого камня настоящий эликсир не приготовишь. Герр Гриндельвальд просто играет с лордом Волдемортом? Что случится, если почтенные волшебники получат не желанный эликсир, а просто подкрашенную водичку? Вся общественная поддержка немедленно испарится, акцию с эликсиром объявят надувательством, а лорда Волдеморта и его последователей — дешевыми шарлатанами?

Странно. Для чего бы кайзеру потребовалось так шутить?

Люциус опять поднял голову, но лорд Волдеморт медленно цедил шампанское и смотрел в сторону, где Вальбурга Блэк танцевала со своим мужем.

Он решил, что не станет ничего говорить. Все равно он и сам не понимал, что должен означать весь этот кунштюк с камнями, а влезать в хитросплетения интриг великих волшебников — себе дороже.

И потом, Люциус еще слишком хорошо помнил, как стоял на коленях перед лордом Волдемортом и молил пощадить отца. Может быть, лучше оставить все идти своим чередом? Не подавать виду, что ему хоть что-то известно о поддельном камне?

Вот был бы тут Эван, можно было бы поделиться сомнениями с ним. Но кто знает, когда он вернется. Не письмо же ему отправлять…

Может, посоветоваться с отцом?

Абраксас, как обычно, держался подальше от танцующих и поближе к оркестру, к своим любимым скрипкам. По легенде, он все еще страдал от ревматизма, поэтому с удобством сидел в специально принесенном кресле и наслаждался музыкой. Люциус поймал его взгляд и отсалютовал бокалом. Отец усмехнулся и ответил ему тем же. Кажется, он был вполне доволен балом, и Люциус решил не портить ему вечер своими умозаключениями.

Позже.

**Драконья оспа**

Утром, едва Люциус успел открыть глаза, перед ним появился домашний эльф. Непривычно встревоженный, без обычного поклона он сообщил:

— Хозяин желает видеть мастера Люциуса.

— Сейчас встаю, — неприветливо буркнул Люциус и зевнул в ладонь. — Где отец? В столовой?

— Нет, хозяин сейчас в постели. Он болен.

...Когда перепуганный Люциус, наскоро одевшись, примчался в отцовскую спальню, Абраксас полусидел в кровати, откинувшись на подушки, и чихал как заведенный.

— Не подходи близко, — велел он гнусаво, прикрывая лицо большим клетчатым платком. — Это наверняка заразно.

— Что с тобой? — Люциус остановился в дверях и смотрел на отца с тихим ужасом.

— Подхватил… — чхи! — что-то вчера на балу. Жар поднимается и… Апчхи!

— Я вызову целителя.

Отец хотел сказать что-то еще, но его сразил новый приступ чихания.

Явившийся по вызову целитель Финбик — немолодой, медлительный, с седыми бакенбардами и желтоватым цветом лица — осмотрел пациента с почтительного расстояния.

— Никакого сомнения, — заключил он наконец, почесав переносицу. — Драконья оспа. Симптомы весьма характерные.

— Только этого не хватало, — желчно процедил Абраксас. — Мне не нужна лекция по колдомедицине. Лучше скажите, что мне делать.

— Думаю, стоит отправиться в Мунго. Это заразная болезнь, а в больнице...

— Если бы я хотел отправиться в Мунго, я бы так и сделал, Финбик! Но я плачу вам не за то, чтобы вы спровадили меня в больницу. Мой домовой эльф справится не хуже любого санитара. И уж точно не сможет заразиться.

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Малфой. Я пропишу вам противодраконью сыворотку. Немного позже должна появиться сыпь, от нее хорошо помогает мазь из жабьей селезенки…

После ухода целителя отец заперся в своей спальне. Люциус стучал в дверь, но отец крикнул, чтобы он уходил. Добби передаст все, что нужно. Хотя бы домовому эльфу эта хворь не страшна.

Обедал Люциус в одиночестве, самолично вытащив из погреба холодную телятину и пирог — Добби был слишком занят болезнью отца. Аппетита не было совсем, но он заставлял себя жевать безвкусную еду, глотал, запивал водой из бокала. Если этого не сделать, если запереться в своей спальне и безотрывно смотреть в окно, то получится, будто он и впрямь поверил в эту унылую версию реальности. А так не может быть.

К вечеру появился Добби. Сказал, что жар спал и хозяин заснул. Но проспал отец не больше часа, и в следующий раз Добби объявился уже после полуночи с сообщением, что хозяину стало хуже.

— В Мунго, — похолодевшими губами велел Люциус.

— Но хозяин…

— Замолчи. Я знаю, что он против. Но сейчас ему нужно в больницу.

...Рассвет застал Люциуса в больничном коридоре. Целительница Рейвен принесла ему чашку горячего бульона.

— Выпейте. Ничего, может быть, все еще обойдется…

— Как он? — Люциус умоляюще смотрел на нее поверх чашки.

— Пока ничего утешительного сказать не могу. К вечеру станет понятно. Отправляйтесь-ка домой, мистер Малфой, и отдохните немного. Сейчас вы отцу ничем не поможете.

Люциус даже не успел ничего возразить, а целительница уже скрылась за дверью палаты. Он медленно выпил бульон, поставил чашку на свободный стул и потер воспаленные глаза.

Он и впрямь отправился домой. Думал, что не сможет сомкнуть глаз от беспокойства, но сел на диван в гостиной — и сразу отключился.

Проснулся через три часа. Внезапно, как от тычка в плечо. В голове навязчиво гудела боль. Люциус чувствовал себя разбитым и кое-как, вкривь и вкось, склеенным заново. Время цеплялось стрелками за каждую отметку на циферблате и почти не ползло вперед. Пасмурный зимний день лил в окна зябкую тревожность. На столе стояла коробка с шоколадными конфетами, присланная кем-то в подарок. Люциус сам не заметил, как наполовину опустошил ее. Но и оставшаяся на языке бархатная сладость, которая раньше навевала лишь умиротворение, сегодня тоже имела вкус беды.

Вечера он так и не дождался. Как только за окном заголубели легкие сумерки, Люциус вновь отправился в Мунго. Но в отцовскую палату его все равно не пустили. Пришлось опять ждать за дверью. Всего в холл выходило шесть дверей, но других посетителей сегодня в отделении не было, а пустынный коридор Люциус уже успел изучить до последнего уголка: сорок шагов от поворота до поворота, два окна с белыми занавесками, куцая пальма в большой кадке. Когда мерить коридор шагами надоело, он опять сел на стул у двери. Сплел пальцы, смотрел в стену. Стена была скучного серого цвета, и мысли Люциуса, такие же серые, текли вязко и неохотно.

Это все проклятый бал виноват. Нужно было остаться дома, как он и настаивал. Больше отец никуда не выходил в последние недели. Значит, и драконью оспу он мог подхватить лишь на балу. Там собралась целая толпа: не только благопристойные чистокровные семейства, но и клерки из министерства, и репортеры ведущих изданий, и музыканты из оркестра. Отца мог заразить кто угодно. Но именно Абраксас Малфой лежит теперь в больничной кровати, весь покрытый зеленой сыпью, и его грудь тяжело вздымается при каждом хриплом вдохе. Если бы только можно было это исправить. Будь у Люциуса хроноворот… Он бы все отдал, чтобы отец снова был здоров. Ничего больше не нужно: ни удобного министерского кресла, ни крепких объятий его величества. Если бы только можно было с кем-то договориться, сторговаться… Но Люциус не знал никого настолько могущественного, кто мог бы заключить подобную сделку, и продолжал стискивать побелевшие пальцы и смотреть невидящими глазами в пустую стену.

Сколько времени прошло, он не знал. Наверное, немало. Сумерки за занавесками сгустились и стали черно-фиолетовыми.

Наконец дверь палаты открылась и из палаты вышел целитель в светло-зеленом халате, с темным осунувшимся лицом. Люциус вскочил со стула ему навстречу.

— Как он?..

Целитель поднял на него тусклый взгляд:

— Вы его сын?

— Да, я Люциус Малфой. Что с моим отцом?

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Малфой.

Люциус смотрел на него, ожидая услышать что-то еще. Потом отшатнулся и помотал головой:

— Нет. Этого не может быть. Он же еще не старик, он не мог…

Целитель смотрел на него сочувственно и молчал.

**Похороны**

Дни тянулись долгие и мутные, как дурной сон. Ему теперь часто снились подобные сны: уходящий вдаль коридор с тысячью дверей, и он идет по этому коридору, открывает каждую дверь, заглядывает в каждую комнату, спешит, нервничает, теряет терпение, но за каждой новой дверью — пустота. Звенящая пустота, туманная пустота, темная пустота. Леденящая и обжигающая. В конце концов он перестает понимать, куда он идет и что ищет, исчезают и двери, и сам коридор, но пустота остается повсюду — и ничего кроме нее.

Он не знал, сколько точно прошло дней. Наверное, не очень много, потому что похорон еще не было. Гроб с телом отца стоял на столе в гостиной, закрытый тяжелой дубовой крышкой. Люциус догадывался, что рано или поздно похороны все-таки должны состояться… А потом опять обнаруживал себя в бесконечном пустом коридоре. Но ни за одной из дверей никого не было.

В один из дней Люциуса навестил Сигнус Блэк. Он тоже спрашивал про похороны, осторожно оглядываясь на гроб. Люциус вполне учтиво побеседовал с ним, хотя некоторые вопросы показались ему слишком навязчивыми. Но едва гость ушел, как Люциус обнаружил, что совершенно не помнит, чем закончился разговор. Однако вскоре мистер Блэк вернулся, и не один, а вместе с супругой и Освальдом Гринграссом. Они опять долго разговаривали и пили чай в столовой. Чай был горячим, печенье — хрустящим, а голоса гостей разбивали тишину огромного дома. Люциус не мог вспомнить когда в последний раз ел или пил что-то горячее. Кажется, еще до того, как начались сны.

После чая мистер Гринграсс ободряюще похлопал Люциуса по плечу:

— Значит, завтра. Я дам уведомление в газетах. А тебе стоит приказать эльфу приготовить какое-нибудь угощение и напитки.

— Мы с Сигнусом придем пораньше и позаботимся об этом, — мягко сказала Друэлла Блэк. А потом добавила чуть слышно, но Люциус все же разобрал: — Бедный мальчик. Он выглядит совсем потерянным.

***

Большой дубовый гроб больше не стоял в гостиной. Теперь он лежал под каменной плитой в семейном склепе с южной стороны, там, где стену почти подпирал двухсотлетний граб, и должен был оставаться здесь до скончания веков. Граб размеренно качал голыми ветвями. По небу плыли длинные облака — сизые, остроносые, они походили на стаю драконов, устремленных на восток, за горизонт. Гости, собравшиеся на похороны Абраксаса Малфоя, тоже стояли рассеянной толпой у склепа и ждали. Но вряд ли они ждали, когда улетят драконы.

Нарцисса подошла к Люциусу, взяла его за руку:

— Малфой, идем в дом. Все хотят выпить и перекусить, а ты уже десять минут смотришь в небо.

Люциус промолчал. Позволил ей вести себя за руку, словно младшего брата.

Нарцисса была в пышном черном платье и шляпке с вуалью. Строгая и очень взрослая. И еще что-то в ней изменилось. Люциус пока никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы понять, что именно.

— Ты же уехала с кайзером? — только и спросил он, когда они уже подходили по дорожке к дому.

— Я получила письмо от родителей и вернулась. Мне так жаль, Малфой.

— Сейчас уже легче. Ему не больно и не страшно. Может быть, они с мамой вместе, — раздумчиво сказал Люциус. — А где Розье?

— Я не видела его. Наверное, он не знает, иначе тоже бы приехал.

— Да. Наверное.

— И еще я должна тебе сказать, Малфой. Я вышла замуж.

— Замуж? — переспросил он. — За кого?

— Ты его знаешь. Антонин Долохов.

— Он хороший человек?

Нарцисса пожала плечами:

— Он очень живой и яркий. И все время смеется. И любит меня. И я…

— Поздравляю. — Люциус не знал, что еще сказать. Хорошо, что они уже поднимались по ступеням западного крыльца.

В доме было тепло и шумно. Гости ходили по комнатам, переговаривались, пили шерри и огневиски, и казалось, что ледяная пустота понемногу отступает. Может быть, ненадолго.

— Послушай, сынок, — Ральф Паркинсон подошел к нему с двумя бокалами огневиски, Люциус машинально принял у него второй бокал. — Я понимаю, сейчас не время, просто хотел спросить. Что ты собираешься делать с гиппогрифами?

— Простите? — не понял он.

— У твоего отца прекрасные гиппогрифы. Но они требуют много внимания. Нельзя все время держать их в загоне, птички потеряют форму. Будет жалко, если пропадут такие красавцы. Если ты не планируешь ими заниматься сам и решишь продать — обещай, что сообщишь сначала мне.

Люциус кивнул и глотнул из бокала. Огневиски обжег небо и тяжело скользнул в пищевод, но он упрямо глотнул еще.

— Хорошо, мистер Паркинсон. Я подумаю.

Он попытался опять найти Нарциссу, но Сигнус Блэк сказал, что его дочь уже покинула Малфой-мэнор. Тогда Люциус выпил по глотку с Сигнусом и Освальдом Гринграссом. С Орионом и Вальбургой Блэк. С профессором Слагхорном — даже он выбрался из Хогвартса, чтобы отдать последний долг Абраксасу Малфою. Потом он пил виски с Рудольфом и Рабастаном Лестрейнджами, с Руквудом и Яксли, с Джагсоном, Селвином и Мальсибером… В голове приятно туманилось, щекам было горячо. Вот только комната все сильнее кружилась перед глазами…

Кажется, в какой-то момент он перестал осознавать, что происходит вокруг, а потом обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле в малой гостиной за чашечкой чая с Батильдой Бэгшот. Других гостей поблизости не было видно.

— А после смерти вашей матушки он переменился за несколько дней, — ровным речитативом журчала мисс Бэгшот, в промежутках не забывая прихлебывать чай. — Эйби очень повзрослел. Выглядел как после долгой болезни. Перестал носить модные наряды, и веселые пирушки с друзьями тоже обходились без него. Он очень любил ее и вас тоже любил больше всего, что только у него было. Кроме, может быть, родового поместья…

Люциус размеренно моргал, пытаясь не клевать носом. Кажется, самую интересную часть истории — про юность «шалопая Эйби» — он ухитрился пропустить, пребывая в алкогольном тумане.

— Мэм, я вам очень благодарен за рассказ, — медленно выговорил он, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали четко.

— Ох, да что вы. Я рада, если могу хоть чем-то помочь вам, мой милый мальчик.

В это время огонь в камине полыхнул зеленоватыми языками. Пришел еще один запоздалый гость.

Лорд Волдеморт смотрел на Люциуса, чуть щурясь.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес он значительно. — Люциус, я соболезную твоей утрате и хотел бы разделить с тобой ее тяжесть.

Люциус поднял голову, чтобы ответить ему прямым взглядом, но веки были слишком тяжелые, так и норовили опуститься.

Мисс Бэгшот допила остатки чая из маленькой чашечки и суетливо выбралась из глубокого кресла.

— Так вот вы какой, лорд Волдеморт, — она усмехнулась. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу написать о вас длинную и увлекательную историю.

Лорд Волдеморт коротко наклонил голову с идеальным пробором:

— Буду счастлив, мэм.

Батильда взяла из плошки на камине щепотку порошка, бросила в еле тлеющий огонь и повелительно сказала:

— Годрикова Лощина.

Огонь опять полыхнул зеленым, и она исчезла.

— Интересная леди, — отметил лорд Волдеморт вскользь. — Люциус, ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Жаль, что я вам больше не приятен, — бесстрастно ответил Люциус.

— Не говори чепухи. — Лорд Волдеморт подошел ближе, и Люциусу пришлось встать, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Он покачнулся, но быстро выпрямился. — Ты расстроен, это естественно. Но ты знаешь, что с любой своей бедой всегда можешь прийти ко мне.

— Боюсь, что это не так, мой Лорд.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я приходил к вам и говорил, что боюсь за жизнь своего отца. Вы обещали помочь. А теперь он… — Люциус громко сглотнул, — теперь он мертв.

— Люциус, опомнись. Твой отец умер от болезни.

— Я знаю, что его смерть была нужна вашим террористам, и теперь его нет.

— Ты обвиняешь в этом меня? — недоверчиво спросил лорд Волдеморт. — Ты сошел с ума?

— Может быть. Отец не был вашим сторонником, а без него мной будет гораздо проще управлять. Разве не так?

Щеку внезапно обожгло резкой болью, и оглушенный Люциус не сразу понял, что это была оплеуха. И сразу же в гостиной появились оба домовых эльфа, Добби и Корби.

— Что такое? — Люциус недовольно взглянул на них. — Я вас не звал.

— Хозяину угрожает опасность? — тонким голосом спросил Добби, не отводя взгляда от лорда Волдеморта.

— Нет. Убирайтесь.

Эльфы тут же пропали.

— Приди в себя, Люциус! — прошипел Лорд ему в лицо. — Твое горе застилает тебе глаза, но разве ты перестал различать друзей и врагов?

— Я никому не верю, — Люциус поднял ладонь к ушибленной щеке. — Вы можете поклясться, что не имеете отношения к смерти моего отца?

— Да. Я клянусь тебе, что Абраксас Малфой умер не по моей воле!

Люциус опять взглянул ему в глаза, а потом отвернулся к темному окну.

— Уходите, лорд Волдеморт. Прошу вас, уходите. Сегодня я совсем не рад видеть вас.

**Метка**

Сны про бесконечный коридор с пустыми комнатами теперь приходили реже. Люциус отключил от каминной сети все камины в доме — он не принимал гостей и никуда не выходил. Совы по-прежнему исправно приносили газеты и время от времени — письма, но Люциус их даже не поднимал с пола. Он никого и ничего не ждал.

Впрочем, нет. Он ждал, когда проснется отцовский портрет.

Раньше портрет висел в галерее на втором этаже, вместе со всеми предками. Люциус перетащил его в кабинет и сам повесил напротив стола, прогнав исполнительных домовиков. Теперь он мог часами сидеть и смотреть на отца, ожидая, что он наконец шевельнется, моргнет, скажет хоть слово.

Но ничего не происходило. Конечно, волшебные портреты далеко не всегда просыпались в первые недели после смерти изображенного. Бывало, на это уходили месяцы и даже годы. Но Люциус все равно приходил сюда каждый день.

Иногда он уходил гулять по парку. Заходил к гиппогрифам, гладил по клюву Конти, разговаривал с Мором, кормил беличьими тушками Снарка, Люси и Пикси. Но гиппогрифы не вызывали у него такого интереса, как у отца, и ему ни разу не захотелось взять кого-то из них на верховую прогулку. Может быть, и вправду стоит продать «птичек» мистеру Паркинсону. От этого будет больше толку, чем если они так и останутся день за днем скучать в загоне.

Он и сам не знал, какой по счету шел день добровольного заточения, когда у него вдруг стала нагреваться метка на руке. Лорд Волдеморт желал видеть бывшего фаворита. Люциус растерянно взглянул на отчетливо-черный рисунок на коже. Он впервые не собирался являться на вызов повелителя, и это вопиющее неповиновение жгло сильнее, чем метка. Но спустя пару минут жжение угасло, напоминая о нарушенном приказе только легким покалыванием.

Позже он опять пришел в бывший кабинет отца. Сидел в его кресло и долго разглядывал портрет. Нарисованный Абраксас Малфой сурово и надменно смотрел в угол холста, и никакие душевные терзания его сына не способны были заставить его повернуть голову. Наконец Люциус вздохнул, придвинул к себе бумагу и чернильницу, взял перо и написал короткое письмо Ральфу Паркинсону. Запечатал и подписал конверт. И приказал Добби принести из совятни своего филина.

На следующий день камин в большом зале все-таки пришлось открыть — мистер Паркинсон прибыл за гиппогрифами. Конти весело вскидывал голову и клекотал, когда его вывели на свежий воздух. Другие гиппогрифы тоже соскучились взаперти и радовались дневному свету. Только Мор непонимающе озирался по сторонам, не находя любимого хозяина.

— Не переживай за них, сынок, — понимающе пробасил мистер Паркинсон. — В моей стае им хорошо будет, привольно. А вздумаешь попозже опять взять — сам подберу тебе пару клювиков почище.

— Спасибо, мистер Паркинсон, — вяло отозвался Люциус. — Вы мне очень помогли.

Когда Паркинсон вывел их за ворота, Конти непонимающе оглядывался на Люциуса и все норовил вернуться.

— Прощай, мой хороший. — Люциус закрыл высокие кованые ворота и прислонился лбом к холодным прутьям решетки. — Так будет лучше.

***

Он проснулся от боли в руке. Было позднее утро, уже рассвело, но он не сразу пришел в себя. Предплечье опять жгла почерневшая метка.

— Не надо, — морщась, сказал Люциус. — Я не приду.

Его голос хрипло прозвучал в пустоте спальни. Но метке было все равно: она становилась все ярче, жарко пульсировала болью. Кожа вокруг покраснела и припухла.

Люциус встал с кровати, дошел босиком до ванной и сунул руку в кувшин с холодной водой. Первые капли, попавшие на раскаленную метку, с громким шипением испарились, потом вода в кувшине забурлила — и он развалился надвое, на аккуратные ровные половины в большой луже на полу.

Предплечье продолжало гореть. Люциус зажал полыхающую метку правой ладонью, но тут же отдернул обожженную руку. На ладони вздулся волдырь.

Лорд Волдеморт снова вызывал его к себе. И Люциус подозревал, что Лорд скорее позволит ему умереть от боли, чем смирится с непокорностью. Но он держался, пока были силы, — упав на колени, согнувшись пополам, держа перед собой охваченную невидимым огнем руку.

Сил хватило ненадолго. Может, на пару минут. В конце концов, Люциус никогда не умел терпеть боль. Он уже готов был аппарировать в штаб-квартиру Рыцарей Вальпургии, но в последний момент вспомнил про свой наряд. Даже если он вот-вот умрет, то хотя бы не в ночной рубашке.

— Добби, — прохрипел он едва слышно. Но этого было достаточно: домовой эльф из любого уголка дома слышал зов хозяина. Добби немедленно появился перед ним. — Помоги мне одеться.

…Гостиная в штаб-квартире опять была полна людей. Как и тогда, при первом появлении его величества. Только сегодня не было атмосферы праздника, взбудораженных шепотков и восторженных взглядов. В комнате было тихо, все прятали глаза и старались держаться незаметно. Но появление Люциуса не укрылось от лорда Волдеморта.

— Люциус. Ты все же соизволил явиться.

Люциус коротко кивнул. При большом желании это можно было принять за учтивый поклон, вот только лорд Волдеморт вряд ли так подумал.

— С тобой я поговорю позже. Сейчас у всех нас есть дела поважнее.

Чьи-то пальцы взяли Люциуса за запястье и утянули назад, за чужие спины. Он поднял голову и с удивлением увидел перед собой Нарциссу.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Мы с Розье утром вернулись из Германии, — сухо ответила она. — Покажи руку.

Люциус поддернул выше локтя левый рукав мантии, и Нарцисса положила свою ладонь на свежий ожог. Люциус втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, приготовившись к новой боли, но ее не было. Совсем не было. От ладони Нарциссы разливалась блаженная прохлада, и даже память о недавнем огне, пожирающем его руку, засыпала, уходила прочь.

Нарцисса убрала ладонь, и Люциус недоверчиво взглянул на метку. Она была почти не видна. От обожженной кожи, красной и пузырящейся, не осталось и следа — рука была точно такой же, как обычно. Без зелий. Без заклинаний.

— Блэк, ты великий маг, — восхищенно сказал Люциус вполголоса.

В ответ получил мрачный взгляд из-под бровей.

— Милый. Заткнись.

К такой Нарциссе Люциус не привык. Но все-таки заткнулся и слушал Лорда. Все слушали.

— Случилась беда, — негромко и четко говорил лорд Волдеморт. — Всех нас предали. Вы знаете, сколько надежд мы возлагали на эликсир жизни. Вчера мы вместе с Беллатрикс раздавали эликсир волшебникам, достигшим восьмидесяти лет, в присутствии целителей и прессы. Но этой ночью все волшебники, принявшие «лекарство от смерти», скончались.

— О боже, — непроизвольно выговорил Люциус, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Но большая часть собравшихся молчала. Видимо, все уже были в курсе.

Лорд Волдеморт повысил голос:

— Я не знаю точно, почему это произошло! Но я почти уверен, что все дело в камне. Его величество Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — на этот раз громкий титул прозвучал почти издевательски, — оставил нам философский камень, чтобы мы продолжали раздавать эликсир. Только вместо лекарства мы получили яд.

— Но для чего это кайзеру? — Эван Розье выступил вперед. — Он всегда казался нашим союзником.

— Я это обязательно выясню, — пообещал Лорд, и звучало это обещание зловеще. — Но сейчас нам нельзя медлить. Время работает против нас, и если мы позволим этим новостям просочиться в прессу, то навсегда потеряем общественную поддержку.

— Можем обойтись и без нее, — Беллатрикс гордо встряхнула головой. — Наших сил хватит, чтобы с нами считались!

— Может быть. Этот вариант мы оставим на крайний случай. Пока есть возможность, попытаемся остаться на легальном положении.

— Какая возможность? — переспросил Руквуд. — Столько смертей сразу просто не получится скрыть!

Лорд Волдеморт поднял на него пронизывающий взгляд:

— Смерти — нет. Но их причину мы вполне можем изменить. В каком случае смерть множества стариков не будет вызывать вопросов?

Руквуд переглянулся с Яксли, потом опять взглянул на Лорда:

— Болезнь… Эпидемия. Драконья оспа?

— И как раз недавно был зафиксирован смертельный случай. — Лорд Волдеморт отыскал глазами в толпе Люциуса. — Это будет твоим заданием. Ты отправишься в Мунго и найдешь ту старуху-целительницу, что была на первой раздаче эликсира. ее слова убедят всех. Старуха скажет репортерам, что новая эпидемия драконьей оспы убивает пожилых волшебников в небывало короткие сроки.

— Она откажется, — неохотно пробормотал Люциус.

— Империус, мальчик мой. Империус убеждает всех.

Люциус никогда еще не использовал непростительных заклинаний. Но он знал, что не сможет отказаться. Слишком близко он подошел к пределу терпения Лорда. Именно теперь, когда под угрозой все их будущее.

Он молча смотрел в лицо лорду Волдеморту.

— Вам никто не поверит, — уверенно сказала Нарцисса.

— Что? — Лорд моргнул, словно не поверил услышанному.

Она неторопливо и размеренно повторила:

— Вам больше никто никогда не поверит. Все, что вы творите, — ложь. Фальшивое бессмертие. Фальшивый лорд-полукровка. Вся ваша авантюра рухнула, и это финал.

Она сошла с ума, только и успело мелькнуть в голове у Люциуса. А уже в следующий миг лорд Волдеморт ударил в Нарциссу Блэк ослепительным зеленым лучом.

Она должна была погибнуть. Иначе быть не могло. Но вместо того, чтобы рассыпаться в прах, Нарцисса стояла, как камень, как маяк, как несокрушимый замок. И держала над головой белую палочку причудливой формы. На конце ее горел яркий огонек, который притянул к себе смертельный луч и теперь гудящим вихрем раскручивался над головой Нарциссы.

Все смотрели на нее, и никто не увидел, как выхватил свою палочку Эван Розье:

— Авада Кеда…

Он не успел закончить заклинание. Его левая рука полыхнула черным пламенем, в следующее мгновение охватившим все тело Эвана. Может быть, он кричал — его голоса не было слышно за яростным ревом огня. А еще через миг пламя угасло. И не было тела на месте, где только что стоял Эван. Только черный пепел и горький дым.

Темная метка надежно защищала своего хозяина.

Все Рыцари Вальпургии, кто только что стоял черной безмолвной толпой, стремительно жались к стенам, стараясь оказаться подальше от эпицентра, а те счастливчики, кому повезло стоять рядом с входом — выскальзывали за дверь.

Нарцисса — или тот, кто выглядел как Нарцисса Блэк — бросила яростный взгляд на горстку пепла на полу. А потом резко махнула палочкой, позволила смерчу сорваться с поводка. Лорд Волдеморт даже не успел еще раз поднять палочку — зеленое свечение окутало его. А когда оно рассеялось, на пол опустилось бездыханное тело. Пустое. Без единой искры жизни внутри.

В это время лицо Нарциссы вздрогнуло и начало меняться. Светлые волосы совсем побелели и укоротились до жесткого ежика; фигура, наоборот, стала выше и шире в плечах. И наконец глаза. Светло-серые, с отливом в голубой — только правый глаз выцвел, как чернила на старом письме…

— Предатель!

Беллатрикс бросилась на принявшего прежний облик Гриндельвальда в отчаянной попытке — достать, зацепить, отплатить... Но тот отмахнулся небрежным жестом — и она упала на пол сломанной куклой.

В двух шагах от своего Лорда.

**Очень глупый мальчик**

Он подошел ближе. Опустился на колени и коснулся руки лорда Волдеморта; она была еще теплой, но несомненно мертвой. Пальцы Лорда безвольно разжались, оставив на ладони Люциуса красный камень. Поддельный, бесполезный, абсолютно не философский камень.

Гриндельвальд позвал:

— Люциус, вы идете со мной?

Он молчал и не отводил взгляда от неподвижных тел на полу.

Кайзер нахмурился. Он не привык, чтобы его заставляли ждать.

Оставшиеся в гостиной Рыцари Вальпургии за спиной кайзера неслышно потянулись к двери...

— Люциус. Вы идете со мной.

На сей раз он не спрашивал. Люциус почувствовал, как жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье. Потом был рывок аппарации — и темнота.

Люциус открыл глаза и не сразу понял, где находится. Он ведь уже видел этот низкий потолок и тяжелые портьеры винного цвета…

Ах да. Гостиная мисс Бэгшот. Годрикова Лощина. И в этом древнем кресле Люциус уже сидел. Пил чай из маленькой чашечки, смотрел на огонь в камине, внимал чудесным рассказам его величества. Кажется, это было тысячу лет назад, а не вот только в ноябре.

Голоса Гриндельвальда и мисс Бэгшот раздавались из-за двери, и сперва Люциус не мог разобрать ни слова, а потом вдруг услышал очень отчетливо:

— Геллерт, зачем тебе этот мальчик? По-моему, брать его с собой очень неразумно.

— Я не могу оставить его здесь.

— План был другой.

— Да. Я знаю.

— А что насчет Беллатрикс?

— С ней вопрос решен, она больше не опасна.

— Значит, только на юном Малфое план дал сбой?

— Тетя Тилли, я не буду это обсуждать.

Дверь открылась, Гриндельвальд широкими шагами вошел в гостиную, мисс Бэгшот — следом за ним.

— Люциус. Уже очнулись, — констатировал Гриндельвальд. — Вы изрядно напугали меня этим обмороком.

Люциус молчал. Безучастно смотрел перед собой.

Батильда пожала острыми плечами, сухо сказала племяннику:

— Значит, нужно напоить мальчика горячим чаем и уложить в постель. Чайник скоро закипит.

— Да, — отозвался Гриндельвальд. — Да, непременно.

— Я приготовлю ему постель.

— Мистер Малфой сегодня будет спать в моей постели. Ему не стоит оставаться одному.

Люциус покорно позволил отвести себя в спальню, раздеть и уложить в кровать. Приподнявшись на мягких подушках, он глотал ароматный чай, обжигающий рот и горло. Великий кайзер смотрел на него с грустью, как на больного ребенка.

— А теперь спите. Вам нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. Завтра я возвращаюсь в Германию, и вы со мной.

— Зачем?

— Там мое место.

— Ваша тетушка считает, что меня нужно убить, — равнодушно сказал Люциус.

— Всего лишь оставить в Англии... но в ваших обстоятельствах это одно и то же. Не судите ее строго. Я же говорил вам, она историк. Для нее неважно, насколько моральна та или иная история, лишь бы она была достаточно интересной. Ваша история должна была закончиться тем, что именно вас объявили бы виновником трагедии. Но это было бы совсем жестоко.

— Меня? Почему?

— Потому что вы живы. Единственный из тех, кого можно обвинить в смерти всех этих людей. Потому что вы своими руками раздавали «лекарство от смерти», убившее их.

— Это не я. Это вы их убили.

— Неважно. Ваши колдофото были во всех газетах, в клубах и салонах вас почти открыто называли новым министром. Неужели теперь, когда ваша армия разбита, лорд Волдеморт мертв, а мир лежит в развалинах, мистер Минчум отказался бы добить упавшего противника? — Гриндельвальд протянул ему руку, но Люциус отодвинулся подальше, насколько позволяла кровать.

— Для чего вам смерти этих стариков?

— Магический мир должен ужаснуться тому, что творит лорд Волдеморт и его Рыцари, чтобы ваша прекрасная Англия не стала тем, во что превратилась Германия. А она уже готова, я видел это. Многие чистокровные поверили в свое превосходство над остальным миром. Теперь они получили урок: они ничем не лучше, никто не в безопасности. Так что эти жертвы не будут напрасны.

— Во имя общего блага, — понимающе кивнул Люциус. — А что же великая Германия?

— О, с ней еще проще. Стоит подтолкнуть первую костяшку, как за ней посыплются остальные. О фрау Венцель позаботится Антонин, ему давно не нравится ее стиль управления. А его место хочет занять Игорь. Он ужасно ревнив и недостаточно сообразителен, чтобы вовремя понять, к чему это приведет. Очень скоро останутся лишь руины.

— Зачем? Я не понимаю… Какой смысл ломать то, что вы создавали всю жизнь?

— Я достиг цели.

Люциус по-прежнему не понимал. Он повторил:

— Вы достигли цели… И что дальше?

— Вот именно. Что дальше? Взгромоздить на трон свой царственный зад и застыть в этой позе? Боже правый… Я думал, что получу ответ, когда доберусь до края. Ничего подобного, там тоже пусто. Я дошел до конца, не нашел ответа и решил повернуть обратно.

— Что это значит? — Люциус начал раздражаться. — Столько пафоса, я не понимаю.

— Когда Альбуса не стало, смысла тоже не осталось. — Гриндельвальд взглянул на него сочувственно. — Знаю, вы не любите, когда я говорю о нем. Но иначе не объяснить. Поначалу мне казалось, что я все еще живу. Но это была не жизнь. Пыльный сон в картонных декорациях. Философский камень дал мне достаточно времени, чтобы признать свою ошибку и попытаться все исправить. Сломать этот мир и построить новый, лучше и чище. И может быть, достичь искупления.

— Вы с такой легкостью играете империями и жизнями людей.

— Разве не этим вы всегда восхищались? — переспросил Гриндельвальд. — Своим обожаемым лордом, затем великим кайзером… Но величие — это только размер игрушек, с которыми ты забавляешься. Вы… очень глупый мальчик, Люциус. Потрясающе наивный.

— Раньше вы говорили, что я прекрасен.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся:

— Это одно и то же. Вас даже провоцировать бесполезно, вы не понимаете намеков и не различаете угроз. С вашим другом Эваном было намного проще. Его почти не нужно было убеждать. Он-то понимал всю опасность «лекарства от смерти».

— Эван мечтал остаться в истории как автор вашего портрета.

— Не повезло. Он совсем немного его не дописал.

— Если бы не вы, он бы не погиб, — хмуро сказал Люциус. — Если бы не ваше дурацкое лекарство от смерти, никто бы не умер!

— Да. Еще один побочный эффект, очень серьезный, — согласился Гриндельвальд.

— А что с Нарциссой?

— С ней все хорошо. Она в Германии, с мужем. Здорова и, надеюсь, счастлива. — Гриндельвальд задумался и добавил: — Пока не узнает о смерти сестры.

Люциус долго молчал. Потом неохотно проговорил:

— Я видел сны, герр Гриндельвальд. В этих снах мы с вами были близки. Ближе, чем это обычно принято между мужчинами. Скажите, это были просто сны?

Гриндельвальд отвел взгляд. Смотрел на ровное пламя свечи:

— Это были сны… Но не совсем обычные. Я хотел, чтобы видели меня во сне.

Люциус уже ничему не удивлялся:

— Зачем?

— Вы бы решили, что таково ваше собственное желание. У лорда Волдеморта были разные последователи. Кто-то из них хотел власти, кто-то денег, кто-то мести. А вам нужно другое. Вы же сами рассказывали мне, как получили метку. Так было проще всего.

— Но зачем я-то вам нужен? Это в Англии я мог быть забавным питомцем, согревающим вашу постель. В Германии у вас наверняка таких много. Цветок в петлице…

— Вы совершенно не умеете и не готовы убивать. Даже никчемных букашек. И это завораживает. Вокруг меня немного таких людей.

— Вы сами окружили себя другими. Я никто в вашей Германии. Объявите меня официальным фаворитом?

— Если вам так угодно…

— И тогда ваш ревнивый Игорь — или еще кто-то — решит, что я тоже мешаю на его пути.

Гриндельвальд задумался:

— Я дам вам защиту.

Он взял было Люциуса за запястье, но тот отдернул руку.

— Я не хочу больше никаких меток!

— Никаких меток, — повторил Гриндельвальд. — Просто зеркальный щит. Каждый, кто попытается наложить на вас заклятие, обернет его против себя. Позвольте мне…

Люциус медлил, и Гриндельвальд сам взял его за руку.

Тусклое свечение окутало сплетение их пальцев и угасло, будто впиталось в кожу.

— Теперь вы можете спать спокойно, — Гриндельвальд убрал ладонь. — Никто не сможет тронуть вас. Кроме меня.

— В этом мире нет никого страшнее вас, Геллерт…

— Должно быть, вы правы, мой мальчик. Я уверен, вам понравится в Нурменгарде. Он высоко в горах, и из окон моего кабинета видны очень красивые закаты. Вы сможете убедиться в этом уже завтра. Здесь у вас никого больше не осталось, теперь вы свободны. Смотрите, метка на вашей руке совсем выцвела и больше не опасна.

— Свободен? А чем ваша клетка лучше? Она золотая?

— Из слоновой кости. Ну, хватит упрямиться. Закройте глаза.

Ладонь кайзера легла Люциусу на прохладный лоб, накрыла сомкнутые веки. И стало темно.

***

Геллерт открыл глаза среди глубокой ночи.

Этот сон. Почему ему снилось старое видение, что привело его в Англию? Юноша с Дарами Смерти в руках. Но теперь Геллерт знал, что это не просто юноша. Люциус…

Левая половина кровати была пуста. Она еще хранила тепло его тела, но в комнате Люциуса не было.

Не было и его мантии и волшебной палочки.

Геллерт сел на кровати, спустил ноги на пол. Неужели мальчишка сбежал? После того, что Геллерт ему рассказал, он надеется скрыться, остаться незамеченным? Наивный щенок…

Он вышел в коридор. Снизу раздавались голоса. Так значит, Люциус еще здесь. Только тише, не спугнуть. Он сейчас и впрямь никому не верит.

Геллерт, осторожно ступая, спустился по скрипучей лестнице и подошел к двери в гостиную. Дверь была наполовину открыта, он мог оставаться в тени и незамеченным наблюдать за тем, что творилось внутри.

Тетя Тилли держала Люциуса на прицеле своей волшебной палочки. Люциус, бледный и лохматый, но уже полностью одетый, прижимал к груди Дары Смерти. Мантия. Камень. Палочка… Точно как во сне. Напрасно Геллерт оставил их вчера на каминной полке.

— Я говорила ему, что от тебя нужно избавиться. Но Геллерт всегда был слишком сентиментален, — тетя Тилли не говорила — почти шипела.

— Мисс Бэгшот, пожалуйста… — Люциус пятился назад, но за спиной была только стена.

— Вор и предатель. В моем доме. Ты сильно ошибся, если решил, что уйдешь отсюда с этими игрушками в руках.

— Нет, мисс Бэгшот!

— Тетя Тилли, нет!.. — Геллерт распахнул дверь настежь, появился на пороге гостиной.

Но он слишком долго ждал в тени. Он не успел.

Тетушка только казалась дряхлой. Ей хватило одного мгновения, чтобы швырнуть смертельное заклятие. Зеленый луч сорвался с кончика ее палочки, но так и не долетел до Люциуса. Он отразился от зеркального щита, окутавшего его серебристой пеленой, и отлетел назад. Кривой, изломанный, уже не такой стремительный… Но все еще смертельный.

Когда оконные стекла перестали дребезжать в рамах, тетушка лежала на полу. Мертвая. Непоправимо мертвая.

Люциус с искаженным ужасом лицом смотрел на нее. И с тем же ужасом поднял глаза на Геллерта.

— Это не я… Я не хотел!

Я знаю, — должен был сказать Геллерт. Но не мог разомкнуть губ.

Все сошлось в единой точке. Все точно так же, как много лет назад: Годрикова Лощина. Смертельное заклинание. Мертвая женщина на полу. Невероятное, беспощадное совпадение. Или судьба?

Но Люциус, конечно, не знал об этом. И когда Геллерт поднял голову, он отшатнулся в угол — и исчез. Аппарировал. Растворился в воздухе.

Геллерт не сразу понял, что это навсегда. А когда наконец осознал, тишина звенела в опустевшем доме и уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Только подсчитывать потери.

Он опустился на колени рядом с тетушкой Тилли и взял ее безжизненную руку в свои ладони. Она всю жизнь была рядом. В самые непростые моменты она находила нужные слова. «Ничего, Геллерт, это еще не конец. Это только часть истории. Шагай вперед. Твори, пиши свою историю...»

Дары Смерти. Это страшные игрушки в руках отчаявшегося, глупого мальчишки, Геллерт мог судить по себе. Наверняка будет непросто отыскать Люциуса и отнять у него их. Но он справится. Поиски займут немало времени, но уж времени-то у него хватит до конца вечности.

Он вдруг выпрямился, пронзенный внезапной догадкой. Выпустил ладонь тетушки — она мягко ударилась костяшками пальцев о деревянный пол — и поднялся на ноги. Коробочка с философским камнем оставалась на каминной полке, совсем рядом с Дарами Смерти. Что, если… Да нет, вот же она!

Черная коробочка привычно легла в ладонь. Геллерт погладил ее пальцами, сжал в кулаке. С тихим щелчком откинул крышку. Изнутри на него тысячью граней сверкнул камень. Крупный, нестерпимо-красный.

Больше всего он был похож на рубин круглой огранки.


End file.
